Painful Relationship
by Piim
Summary: [END]Menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaimu, bahkan tak memandang keberadaanmu.Apakah sakit ? tentu saja.Aku merasakan itu selama satu tahun pernikahan kami. Vkook/Taekook. Taehyung;seme,Jungkook;uke. Married life. BTS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Painful Relationship

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast : Park Sooyoung ( Joy - RV)

Dll muncul sesuai kebutuhan

Disclaimer : Jalan cerita milikku sepenuhnya, walaupun terinspirasi sama dramanya anak rp kkk. Cast dalam cerita buka milikku melainkan milik orang tua dan agency masing – masing.

NB : Seperti biasa judul gak sesuai cerita plus ranjau typo

Menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaimu, bahkan tak memandang keberadaanmu.

Apakah sakit ? tentu saja.

Aku merasakan itu selama satu tahun pernikahan kami.

Semua siksaan fisik dan batin.

Dipukul, ditampar, disiksa, dimaki sudah hal biasa bagiku.

Bahkan dia (suamiku) sering membawa kekasihnya pulang kerumah kami.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sibuk memasak sarapan pagi ini, tangannya bergerak lincah memasukkan satu persatu bahan makanan dalam panci. Tubuh ramping berbalut apron merah bergerak kesana kemari menyelesaikan kegiatannya di dapur. Jungkook mematikan kompornya saat merasakan masakannya sudah matang sempurna.

" Hah~ akhirnya selesai " tangannya bergerak cekatan menata piring – piring diatas meja makan. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat manik matanya menangkap sosok pemuda kurus berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pakaian rapi.

" Hyung apa tidak sarapan dulu "

Taehyung – sosok yang sedang menuruni tangga – menatap datar Jungkook. Kakinya terus berjalan melewati tubuh Jungkook yang menghampirinya.

" Aku malas makan bersama denganmu " Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya mendengar suara dingin Taehyung. Tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa perih.

'Brakk'

Jungkook tersentak kaget mendengar bantingan pintu dengan kasar. Jungkook berjalan kearah meja makan, mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sedih semua makanan yang tersaji diatas meja.

" Padahal aku selalu berusaha bangun pagi untuk membuatkanmu semua ini hyung. Bagaimana aku berharap kau bisa duduk dihadapanku dan memakan masakanku dengan tenang bila melihatnya saja kau tidak sudi. Apa kau sangat membenciku hyung "

Jungkook memasukkan semua masakannya dalam lemari pendingin, siapa tau saat pulang nanti Taehyung kelaparan dan memakan masakannya.

Jungkook meninggalkan post it di pintu lemari pendingin dan mulai bersiap – siap menuju universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya malas memasuki gedung universitasnya. Pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu menundukkan wajahnya merasakan seluruh tatapan teman – temannya yang ditujukan padanya. Cepat – cepat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menghindari seluruh tatapan mahasiswa yang seolah – olah merendahkannya.

" Sabar Jungkook sabar. Ingat kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini " lirih Jungkok. Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya membawa tubuh Jungkook ke atap gedung universitas yang jarang digunakan.

Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Jungkook menahan air matanya saat pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka kedua matanya adalah Taehyung yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Park Sooyoung atau lebih di kenal Joy dilingkungan universitas. Gadis cantik itu nampak menikmati ciuman – ciuman yang Taehyung berikan untuknya.

Tubuh Jungkook merosot tak tahan melihat pergulatan bibir Taehyung dan Joy. Air matanya tumpah membasahi wajah imutnya, tubuhnya bergetar diiringi isakan kecil yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya

" Hiks hiks sakit hiks "

.

Taehyung membuka kasar pintu rumahnya. Masih gelap

'Apakah Jungkook belum pulang' batin Taehyung. Merasa acuh, Taehyung menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya. Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Kedua belah matanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya hingga tertidur karena kelelahan.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah, kakinya bergerak lambat memasuki pekarangan rumah yang dihuninya bersama Taehyung sejak setahun yang lalu. Manik matanya menangkap sepatu milik Taehyung saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

" Gelap mungkin tae-hyung lupa menyalakan lampu " pikir Jungkook. Jungkook lantas menyalakan lampu rumah mereka sebelum memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai 1 untuk membersihkan dirinya sejenak dan melakukan semua kegiatan rutinnya seberti biasa. Memasak dan membersihkan rumah.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Matanya menatap fokus film action yang berputar di layar televisinya.

' Ting tong ' Jungkook buru – buru berlari membuka pintu saat mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Bibirnya membentuk fake smile saat melihat melihat seseorang yang datang.

" Jungkook-ah apakah Taehyung ada didalam ? " Jungkook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan gadis didepannya.

" Joy apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " suara berat Taehyung membuat Jungkook menyingkir dari hadapan gadis cantik itu.

" Aku permisi " pamit Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengajak Joy memasuki rumah mereka.

" Aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh lemah " lirih Jungkook menguatkan dirinya. Tangannya menghapus setitik air mata yang keluar dari kedua belah matanya.

Taehyung kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kali ini dengan tubuh ramping Joy yang berada dipangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap – usap pinggang gadis bermarga Park hingga membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman diatas pangkuannya.

" Aish taehyung berhenti mengusap pinggangku ! fokus lihat filmnya ! " bentak Joy kesal. Jungkook melihat pemandangan romantis itu hanya tersenyum sedih.

" H... hyung makanannya sudah siap. J.. jangan l lupa makan malam " Jungkook berbicara pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh indra pendengaran Taehyung yang tajam sebelum berlalri meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar. Namja berparas imut itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam boneka kelinci biru pemberian sang kakak. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat karena tangisannya.

" Hiks kenapa rasanya sesakit ini hiks. Kenapa Taehyung tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku. Hiks eomma hiks hiks "

Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara tawa Taehyung dan Joy dari ruang tengah yang seolah – olah menertawakan keadaannya.

.

" Yakk Jeon Jungkook ! cepat bangun ! " Jungkook membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan tendangan di kakinya. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya saat Taehyung dengan tak berperasaan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar

" Akhh sa.. kit hyung lepashh kan " ringis Jungkook sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung .

" Siapa suruh kau tidur terus ! seharusnya kau bangun lebih cepat dariku bodoh ! " Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook dan menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari atas kasur .

" Cepat turun dan buatkan aku dan Joy makanan " desis Taehyung sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan. Jungkook buru – buru memperbaiki penampilannya dan pergi membuat makanan sebelum Taehyung lebih marah lagi kepadanya.

Namja imut itu tak menghiraukan sakit kepala dan nyeri pada tubuhnya, ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa membuat namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersulut emosi lagi.

" Yakk kenapa kau lambat sekali ! " bentak Taehyung -lagi- saat menatap Jungkook menata setiap masakannya dengan lambat diatas meja makan. Jungkook mempercepat gerakannya tanpa membuka sedikitpun mulutnya untuk menanggapi kalimat Taehyung

Jungkook menghela nafas lega saat sudah selesai menata semua hidangan. Jungkook baru saja ingin mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan sebelum suara dingin Taehyung menginterupsinya

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat pergi. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi " Taehyung segera menarik pergelangan tangan Joy untuk duduk disampingnya. Namja kurus itu menyuapi kekasihnya dengan lembut membuat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum palsu

Juga senyum yang syarat akan rasa sakit dan harapan. Harapan bila suatu hari nanti Taehyung dapat memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut seperti saat bersama Joy.

Disayang dan dicintai bukan dibenci dan disakiti

.

.

End or Tbc

Yeayy balik lagi dengan vkook. Yaampun mereka berdua bikin gemes deh, walaupun chimchim suka gangguin momen mereka hemeh -_-

Chimchim sama abang suga aja jan gangguin maknae kopel kkk :v

Masih sangat butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian semua untuk ngembangin kemampuan nulisku yang abal – abal/?

Jadi ditunggu reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaimu, bahkan tak memandang sakit ? tentu saja. Aku merasakan itu selama satu tahun pernikahan kami.

Taehyung x Jungkook

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Jungkook terdiam ditempatnya. Manik matanya mengamati setiap orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Hari ini hari minggu, hari free sebenarnya tapi Jungkook memutuskan pergi berbelanjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makanan di rumahnya yang mulai menipis. Walaupun hari mulai gelap tapi entahlah Jungkook masih malas menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah

" Hey anak muda kenapa kau duduk disitu ? apa kau kerepotan dengan belanjaanmu ? butuh bantunan ? " kedatangan seorang ahjussi didepannya membuat Jungkook tersadar

" Ah tidak ahjussi aku tadi hanya istirahat sebentar " jawab Jungkook serta senyum polos yang terukir dibibirnya

" Tsk kau lucu sekali. Hati – hati pulangnya, jangan pulang terlalu larut nanti orang – orang di rumah mengkhawatirkanmu " titah sang ahjussi sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook sebelum pamit meninggalkannya

' Khawatir ? bahkan aku tak yakin Tae-hyung akan mengkhawatirkanku '

Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Namja bergigi kelinci itu berjalan lemas, kedua tangannya menenteng masing – masing 1 kantung belanjaan besar miliknya pulang ke rumah

Hahh~

Memikirkan rumah membuat Jungkook sedih. Apakah Joy ada di rumahnya lagi saat ini ?

' Ah jangan memikirkan itu, yang penting aku harus cepat pulang sebelum Tae-hyung marah padaku ' pikir Jungkook

.

Baru saja sebelah kakinya memasuki rumah saat suara berat Taehyung terdengar menginterupsinya

" Dari mana saja kau ? kau terlambat 1 jam bodoh ! " Jungkook meremas kantung belanjaannya takut. Kepalanya menunduk, Jungkook tak akan berani menatap wajah menyeramkan Taehyung saat marah

" M.. maafkan aku h..hyung, tadi antriannya lama ja..jadi aku pulang telat " mati kau Jeon Jungkook kenapa kau harus berbohong dihadapan Taehyung

" Arrrgghhh sa.. sakit hyungg " Jungkook merintih saat tangan Taehyung menjambak surai hitamnya dan menyeret tubuhnya dengan kasar membuat barang – barang belanjaan Jungkook berhamburan

Taehyung melempar tubuh Jungkook hingga terbentur dinding kamar mandinya yang agak basah. Tangannya memutar keran shower dan membasahi tubuh Jungkook dibawahnya/?

" Kau tidak boleh keluar. Diam disini sebelum aku menyuruhmu keluar. Ini hukumanmu karena pulang terlambat " Taehyung pergi meninggalkan tubuh Jungkook yang mengenaskan terkena siraman air

Jungkook menangis. Air mata tak henti – hentinya keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan dan tangisannya. Tangannya hanya mampu memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup

" Hiks Tae-hyung di...ddingin ssh " bibir mungil kebiruan itu bergetar. Tubuhnya mulai lemas mengingat dari pagi ia belum mengisi tubuhnya dengan makanan sedikitpun

" Tae-hyungg " lirih Jungkook sebelum tubuhnya mungilnya tumbang diatas lantai marmer kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin

Taehyung menatap datar jam dinding yang bersender di atas televisi. Hampir 2 jam Taehyung mengurung Jungkook di kamar mandi. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi namja kurus ini untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook

' Tapi kalau dia mati bagaimana '

" Argggh " terkutuklah pikiran Taehyung yang mengacaukan ketidakpeduliannya. Taehyung mengacak surai coklatnya kasar saat pemikiran tersebut tiba – tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Cepat – cepat Taehyung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk mengecek keadaan Jungkook.

Pemandangan pertama saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi adalah tubuh Jungkook yang berbaring dilantai dengan guyuran air yang masih menimpa tubuhnya. Entah itu mati ataupun pingsan Taehyung tak tahu dan tak ingin peduli. Namun saat melihat kulit tubuh Jungkook sangat pucat dan bibirnya yang membiru, Taehyung merasa sedikit khawatir. Tolong digaris bawahi sedikit pada kalimat sebelumnya.

" Apa aku terlalu kasar ? " gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung buru – buru mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang terasa amat dingin ala bridal style. Taehyung merebahkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya diatas kasurnya. Menganti seluruh pakaian basah jungkook dengan piyama biru mudanya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Jungkook sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar 'istrinya'

.

' Ughh '

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang terasa menusuk tubuhnya. Jungkook membangkitkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar – putar membuat namja kelinci ini secara reflek memegang kepalanya

" Akkh kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali " gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung yang kebetulan melewati pintu kamar Jungkook yang tidak ia tutup kemarin melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Merasa Jungkook tak menyadari keberadaannya Taehyung bergumam pelan membuat jungkook menolehkan wajahnya menatap taehyung

" Hy...hyung " gugup Jungkook, Taehyung yang ditatap sedemikian rupa/? Malah memalingkan wajahnya.

" Kau tidak kuliah ? hari ini aku akan memberikanmu tumpangan. Cepat bersiap ! " tanya Taehyung sekaligus perintah yang membuat Jungkook menatapnya tak percaya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum Jungkook membalas perkatannya

' Yaampun mimpi apa aku semalam ' Jungkook menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipinya. Sesekali namja bersurai hitam itu mencubit pipinya merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

Jungkook langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi setelah beberapa detik menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Jungkook mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya bersiap – siap untuk pergi kuliah bersama taehyung

Ohh sepertinya uri Jungkookie melupakan kejadian yang membuat tubuhnya hampir mati kedinginan kemarin karena terlalu senang dengan tawaran Taehyung

.

Jungkook menautkan jemarinya gugup, manik matanya terus mencuri pandang Taehyung yang sedang serius mengemudi disampingnya. Jungkook merasa bahwa matanya berkhianat karena terus melirik wajah Taehyung yang tetap tampan bila dilihat dari samping seperti ini

" Berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu " suara dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersentak kaget di tempat duduknya

" Maaf h..hyung " Taehyung tetap fokus menatap jalanan di depannya. Ia tak ingin mati konyol hanya karena diperhatikan oleh sosok kelinci manis disebelahnya. Taehyung merasa gugup ? enatahlah hanya tuhan dan Taehyung saja yang tahu jawabannya

" Turun disini. Aku tak ingin Joy melihatku pergi bersamamu" Taehyung menghentikan laju mobilnya di halte bus dekat gedung universitas mereka. Mulut pedasnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Jungkook sakit kembali. Namun bagaimanapun namja imut itu tetap menuruni kata – kata Taehyung

Jungkook turun dari mobil Taehyung, ia berdiri di depan halte sampai mobil Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya. Jungkook menundukkan tubuhnya di bangku halte, kepalanya menunuduk mencoba memperbaiki moodnya yang sedikit berantakan. Jungkook menghiraukan bus yang berhenti di depannya dan menurunkan beberapa penumpang

" Jungkook-ah " suara disampingnya membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya.

" Joy ! " ucap jungkook tak percaya. Pasalnya Joy yang selama ini dikenalnya tak pernah sekalipun naik bus

" Kau naik bus ? " tanya Jungkook ragu

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Kalau dilihat – lihat joy adalah gadis yang cantik, manis pula. Tak heran jika Taehyung jatuh dalam pesona gadis itu

" Jungkook jungkook " Joy melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Jungkook yang terlihat melamun. Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan lentik Joy menyentuh pundaknya

" Ah maaf " Joy hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik Jungkook. Mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju gedung universitas mereka. Jungkook tersentak karena Joy menarik tangannya tiba – tiba. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam joy

" Ah apa aku menakutkan bagimu hingga kau menundukkan wajahmu seperti itu " joy melepas genggaman tangannya. Suaranya terdengar merajuk membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya kembali

" Tidak. Sungguh aku hanya merasa gugup jika berinteraksi dengan orang lain " Joy menyunggingkan senyumnya saat jungkook menatap wajahnya. Namun senyum gadis itu segera memudar melihat wajah Jungkook yang pucat menurutnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Jungkook membuat namja kelinci itu terdiam ditempatnya

" Jungkook-ah apa kau sakit ? Wajahmu pucat sekali " Joy menatap wajah Jungkook dalam membuatnya bergerak gelisah

" Ti..tidak aku hanya pusing, ya pusing " Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang imut

' Bagaimana kau bisa menyakiti namja sepolos ini Tae ' batin joy sedih

" Joy ! " Jungkook dan Joy mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung yang berlari tak jauh dari mereka. Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya saat merasakan tatapan tajam Taehyung yang tertuju padanya

" A..aku harus masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa joy dan Tae-hyung " ucapan Jungkook melirih pada bagian akhir. Cepat – cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sepasang kekasih yang sangat populer di kampusnya

Joy menghela nafas saat melihat tubuh Jungkook menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taehyung dibelakangnya

" Yakk kenapa kau meninggalkanku " teriak Taehyung kesal

" Aku lapar. Aku ingin kekantin Tae " Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar menyusul langkah Joy yang terkesan tergesa – gesa

" Kau aneh. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? " Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangan Joy, menatap dalam kedua manik mata Joy yang selalu membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta

" Entahlah aku hanya merasa menjadi orang jahat disini " Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Joy melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Taehyung.

.

Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Pandangannya terasa memudar. Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Mungkin benar jika ia sakit seperti yang dikatakan Joy beberapa menit yang lalu

' Brukk '

Tubuh jungkook terjatuh bersama seseorang yang ditabraknya. Baru saja ia ingin berdiri namun tubuhnya terhuyung tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri

" Yahh hey kau tidak apa – apa " samar – samar Jungkook dapat mendengar suara namja didekatnya sebelum semuanya berubah gelap

.

.

.

TBC

Wkakaka kuki kenapa tuh ? ditabrak siapa kira – kira ?

Hehehe pada kesel sama taetae ya ? sama aku juga. Taetae mati aja *dibakar reader .ga

Gak nyangka banyak yang suka. Aku bakal berusaha update seminggu sekali, tapi kalo ada halangan yah mundur kkk

Balas review

 **Kookies** : kkk seneng aja bikin orang menderita *digampar

Eh joynya gak jahat kok tenang aja, joy baik tahu. Cukup taetae aja yang jahat yang lain mah jangan ntar kasian dedek kuki

 **Reechan07** : ini udah lanjut. Keke makasih udah nunggu dan ini udah fast update menurutku

Iya taetae emang jahat. Anak siapa coba -'

 **Albino's Deer** : iya nih taetae jahat amat :o

Tenang aja bakal ada waktunya taetae menderita ahahahah *ketawa setan

 **Kookiestaetae** : ehh jan digantung dong berasa kek sempak dong ups :v

Dipohon cabe pula, kalo pohon cabenya semulus tubuh baekhyun mah mau :v

 **milapriscella25** : ntar bakal ada ceritanya kok, tapi masih lama ya. Yaudah tinju aja ntar aku yang nonton sama dedek kuki :v

taetae menderita ? kkk ada dong. Ya masa dia idup tenang udah nganuin dedek tersayang

 **Pra** : taehyung : aku suaminya yang bikin cerita *ga :v

Gak tahu juga tergantung mpinya sih dia mau suka atau enggak *digampar

Makasih semua buat reviewnya

Maaf gabisa balas satu – persatu. Tapi aku seneng banget baca komertar kalian semua. Bikin semangat ngelanjutinnya

Makasih buat yang nge favs dan follows

Terakhir jan lupa review *senyum

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15]**


	3. Special Chapter

Special Chapter

.

With love

Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Desiran angin menggoyangkan batang pohon kelapa dengan lembut. Langit berwarna biru tak jauh berbeda dengan warna air di bawahnya. Sangat cantik dengan pantulan cahaya matahari yang tak terlalu terlalu menyengat

Jungkook menatap hamparan biru laut di depannya dengan bingung. Deburan ombak mengalun begitu indah di pendengaran Jungkook. Manik mata kelincinya menatap sekeliling dengan dahi berkerut

' Aku ada dimana ? '

Jungkook berjalan di pantai yang sepi. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri hamparan pasir putih yang terasa lembut di kaki telanjangnya. Bahkan sesekali kakinya merasakan cipratan air laut yang lumayan dingin

" Kookie-ya " Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. Memutari seluruh area pantai yang masih sepi dengan pandangannya

" Siapa yang memanggilku " gumam Jungkook

GREPP

Tubuh Jungkook menegang merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Orbsnya menatap sepasang tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan posesif

" S..Si apa ? " suara Jungkook bergetar takut

" Apa kau tak mengenaliku Kookie-ya " suara berat orang asing dibelakangnya membelai indra pendengaran Jungkook dengan lembut. Jantungnya berdebar 2 kali lipat mengenali suara berat itu

" T.. ta e-hyung " lirih Jungkook tak percaya

Benarkah namja yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah seorang Kim Taehyung. Benarkah ? terlalu serius dengan pemikirannya membuat Jungkook tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah menghadap pada tubuh Taehyung. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti hingga Taehyung dapat merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Jungkook membelai permukaan wajahnya

Berdekatan dengan jungkook membuat taehyung menyadari bahwa wajah Jungkook sangat imut dibandingkan dengan namja-namja seumurannya. Ditambah dengan sepasang gigi kelincinya yang membuat Jungkook terlihat eumm... lebih cantik ?

CUP

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Kedua manik matanya menatap wajah Taehyung dengan bingung dan... polos ? euhh rasanya Taehyung ingin cepat – cepat memakan namja kelinci dihadapannya

Pipi Jungkook merona secara alami saat taehyung kembali memangkas jarak antara wajah mereka. Manik tajam Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang memerah dengan intens

" Manis. Aku sangat menyukaimu Kookie " bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat wajah Jungkook yang semula sudah merona semakin merona 2 kali lipat. Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook lembut membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi Jungkook saat ini. Namja manis ini bahkan berkali – lai menggigit bibir dalamnya karena mendapat perlakuan 'tak biasa' dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Seseorang yang selama ini secara terang – terangan tak menerima keberadaannya.

Jungkook kembali membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Taehyung tak menyentuh dahinya lagi. Wajahnya menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya walaupun percuma karena Taehyung sudah melihatnya.

Taehyung menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Jungkook. Menautkan jarinya yang terasa pas mengisi kekosongan jari – jari lentik Jungkook kemudian berjalan menggeret tubuh Jungkook mengikutinya. Jungkook yang digeret Taehyung dengan lembut hanya bisa mengikuti setiap langkah kaki mata Jungkook terus menatap tautan jari mereka

' Tuhan apakah aku bermimpi ? ' batin Jungkook

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit sebelum yang lebih muda memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya

" Hyung sebenarnya kita mau kemana ? " tanya Jungkook penasaran

Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya pada Jungkook tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Bibirnya menarik segaris senyum membuat dada Jungkook berdesir hebat

' Tampannya ' pikir Jungkook saat melihat senyuman Taehyung yang jarang ditampilkannya

" Kembali ke hotel. Memang kau ingin disini terus " jawab Taehyung

Jungkook menyatukan alisnya bingung. Di otaknya berputar beberapa pertanyaan seperti

' Apa kita benar – benar memesan hotel ? '

' Untuk apa kita memesan kamar hotel ? '

' Dan sebenarnya ini ada dimana ? '

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya yang terbesit di benaknya, namun jungkook hanya menutup mututnya. Namja bergigi kelinci ini enggan untuk menanyakannya pada taehyung

Entahlah, Jungkook merasa ragu

.

Woaahh

Jungkook tak dapat menggambarkan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Jika luar biasa adalah kata yang paling tepat, Jungkook akan merapatkan kata – kata itu berulang kali dengan kedua belah bibirnya.

Kamar hotel ini bergitu indah dengan ornament putih –warna kesukaan Jungkook- yang mendominasi. Jungkook merasa bahwa ia sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri walaupun dengan suasana yang berbeda. Ada beberapa vas berisi bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi beberapa sudut kamar. Dan ohh jangan lupakan jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan penampilan laut yang sangat menajubkan.

Jungkook berlari kecil mendekati jendela. Menempelkan permukaan wajahnya dan telapak tangannya memandang takjub pemandangan pantai yang begitu memanjakan matanya. Dalam hatinya jungkook terus merapalkan nama tuhan yang begitu murah hati menciptakan pemandangan seindah ini

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook. kakinya berjalan menghapus jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jungkook dengan pelan namjun pasti/?. Tangan Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari belakang. Menempelkan permukaan dada bidangnya dengan punggung Jungkook. Senyum manis terukir dibibir Taehyung saat melihat wajah polos Jungkook dari samping

" Apa kau menyukainya ? "

" Ne. Aku sangat menyukainya hyung, ini sangat indah " Jungkook tersenyum, masih dengan memandang lautan dihadapannya. Jika saja tidak ada jendela kaca ini, mungkin Jungkook akan langsung berlari menuju lautan yang begitu menggoda Jungkook untuk merasakan dinginnya air laut membasahi tubuhnya

Jungkook bahagia dengan keberadaan Taehyung disampingnya. Jungkook tak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi. Semua ini sebut saja terlalu sempurna oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tangannya mengelus tangan Taehyung yang melingkari perutnya

" Yaaaa ! "

Jungkook mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Taehyung saat namja kurus itu menggendong tubuhnya secara tiba – tiba

" Hy..ung apa yang k kau lakukan ? " gugup Jungkook saat Taehyung membawa tubuhnya memasuki kamar mandi

" Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan mandi Kookie "

Taehyung menurunkan tubuh Jungkook. Melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mereka berdua sebelum mengajak tubuh Jungkook memasuki bath up yang sama. Jungkook sempat mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat tubuh telanjang Taehyung sebelum tangan Taehyung menariknya memasuki bath up

Jungkook merasa wajahnya terbakar saat kembali melihat tubuh naked Taehyung didepannya. Yeah walaupun terendam air yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja jungkook malu

Jungkook memberanikan diri mendekati tubuh Taehyung. Diusapnya wajah tampan Taehyung dengan lembut membuat sang pemilik menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Jungkook. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Jungkook mengagumi wajah sempurna suaminya

Taehyung membuka matanya, tangannya mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dalam pangkuannya. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, maraih bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan menyapu setiap bagian bibir manis Tungkook. Tangannya meraih tangan jungkook, mengalungkan tangan jungkook pada lehernya.

Jungkook menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan lumatan kecil bibir Taehyung pada bibirnya. Tangannya secara tak sadar meremas surai Taehyung, menumpahkan segala kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Taehyung melepas pangutan bibirnya. Kedua manik mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, menghantarkan perasaan masing – masing yang begitu menggetarkan hati. Menyelami setiap tatapan yang terukir jelas hingga salah satu diantara melepas kontak mata mereka

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Taehyung, sementara Taehyung sibuk menyabuni seluruh tubuh Jungkook

" Hyung aku menyayangimu " lirih Jungkook

" Nado Jungkookie " jawab Taehyung sambil mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook

.

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit yang tak lagi berwarna biru seutuhnya. Angin laut berdesir menggetarkan tubuh Jungkook secara samar. Dibelakangnya taehyung merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak sempit Jungkook. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak mengecup permukaan pundak mulus Jungkook yang sedikit terekspos karena baju kebesaran ynag dipakainya

Jungkook menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang Taehyung. Hangat... Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai menghangat karena dekapan Taehyung.

Manik kelincinya tak lepas memandang lautan didepannya yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari senja.

Hari mulai sore dan burung – burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya masing – masing. Memberi sedikit musik alami yang berasal dari deburan ombak dan cicitan burung yang saling berirama

Jungkook dan Taehyung masih setia pada posisi mereka. Hanya saja sekarang tubuh Jungkook menghadap dan berada pada pangkuan Taehyung membuat wajahnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan hangat. Menghisap rasa manis yang begitu menguar dari bibir Jungkook. Matanya terbuka menikmati setiap ekspresi Jungkook yang berada dihadapannya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan dan konstan melumat bibir jungkook dengan lembut.

Tak tergesa – gesa. Taehyung hanya ingin merasakan bibir Jungkook secara menyeluruh

" Eunghh "

Taehyung segera melesatkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Jungkook. Menyusuri langit – langit mulut Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung. Tubuhnya bergetar tak kuat menahan semua sensasi aneh yang diberikan Taehyung pada bibir dan tubuhnya

Matahari terbenam menjadi latar paling indah untuk Taehyung dan Tungkook.

Matahari tenggelam begitu cepat seolah tak kuat melihat adegan romantis yang dilakukan kedua anak adam ini

Taehyung melepas ciumannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kedua pipi merona Jungkook

" Kookie aku mencin..."

.

.

.

.

.

' Akh '

Jungkook membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu tak kasat mata menimpa kepalanya. Tangannya memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut – denyut. Manik mata kelincinya mentap sekeliling dengan bingung merasa tak mengenali tempat ini

" Aku dimana ? " tanyanya bingung. Namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan namja kelinci ini

" Haahh~ Cuma mimpi. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata " Jungkook menghela nafas sedih saat mengingat mimpinya

Krieettt

Jungkook mengalihkan pemandangannya menatap namja tampan yang buru – buru menghampiri tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring disebuah kasur yang berada di... ah entahlah Jungkook tak tau ia sedang berada dimana

" Ah kau tak apa ? apa kepalamu terasa pusing ? Apa yang kau rasakan ? "

Jungkook hanya menatap bingung namja yang sepertinya sangat khawatir terhadap dirinya

" Kau siapa ? "

.

.

.

TBC

Kekekekek yuhuy happy valentine man teman

Buat para jomblo jan ngenes yaa, ini aku kasih special chapter buat kalian :v

Hahahah kenapa malah jadi kayak gini. Au ah pokoknya pengen bikin dedek kuki bahagia walaupun cuma dimimpi :v

Buat yang suka adegan penyiksaan. Ntar dulu ya bingung mau disiksa kek gimana lagi dedek kuki nya

Dan yang penasaran sama orang itu harus sabar juga *ditabok

Maaf gak bisa bales review kek chap kemaren. Yang pasti aku berterima kasih banyak buat kalian yang rela review ff percobaan aku ini

Seneng deh apalagi ada yang ngasih kritik plus saran yang membangun

Ff ini ga balakan berlanjut kalo gaada review dari kalian semua

Maaf banyak bacotnya :'v

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Cheryl894] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia]**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Vkook

Slight Hunbaek untuk chapter ini

.

.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Kepalanya terasa pening akibat tugas dari dosen tuanya yang terus menumpuk tanpa henti. Belum lagi Joy yang terus menghindarinya beberapa hari ini.

Dan kenapa gadis itu mengatakan kalau dirinya jahat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? apa salahnya pada Joy ?

Taehyung terlalu lelah berpikir kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya hingga membuat gadis cantik itu marah padanya. Semua kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan beberapa hari ini membuat kepalanya terasa pecah

Wusss

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut Taehyung membuat rambutnya yang awalnya tertata apik menjadi agak berantakan. Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kotor atap gedung universitasnya

Ia tak memperdulikan bajunya akan kotor karena debu yang menempel toh masih ada Jungkook yang mencuci bajunya di rumah.

Jahat ? Taehyung sudah menyadari kalau dirinya jahat semenjak menikah dengan Jungkook.

Mengingat jungkook membuat taehyung berdecak kesal. Entah apa salah namja imut itu hingga membuat Taehyung begitu kesal bahkan dengan mengingat namanya saja

" Jeon Jungkook sialan ! "

'kehadiranmu membuat hidupku hancur berantakan' lanjut Taehyung dalam hati dengan kesal

Taehyung mengangkat elapak tangannya, menghalau sinar matahari yang terasa sedikit menusuk kelopak matanya .

' Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa menjernihkan pikiranku '

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap sosok asing di depannya. Wajah tampan yang terkesan dingin. Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan yang membuat Tungkook ingat pada sosok yang mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun ini.

" Kau siapa ? " lirih Jungkook. Ingat ! kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah mengingat ia baru siuman paska pingsannya

Sosok itu menunjuk dirinya sebelum terkekeh menyadari kebodohannya

' Sepertinya dia orang baik walau dengan wajah dinginnya ' batin Jungkook meneliti orang di depannya

" Aku ? Panggil saja Jongin. Kim jongin. Jurusan Kedokteran semester 4 " namja tampan di itu menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya di depan Jungkook. Manik matanya masih menatap khawatir tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring lemah

" Apa kau merasa pusing atau sakit ditubuhmu ? " sosok itu -sebut saja Jongin- mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Jungkook yang sedikit hangat

" Aku khawatir melihat tubuhmu limbung tiba – tiba dihadapanku. Astaga… seharusnya kau harus istirahat saat merasa tubuhmu lemas seperti itu " sambung Jongin

" Ahh maaf merepotkan sunbae " Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya. Manik matanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak enak/? merasa bersalah telah merepotkan salah satu sunbaenya. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang lucu menurutnya. Tangannya secara tidak sadar mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul milik Jungkook

" Tidak apa – apa yang penting kau baik – baik saja. Oh ya siapa namamu ? "

" Hmm Jeon jungkook. Jurusan Bahasa semester 2 " Jungkook menampilkan senyum kelincinya membuat Jongin bertambah gemas. Tangannya mengacak surai Jungkook sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya

" Astaga aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu kembali Jungkookie " Jongin melambaikan tangannya berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan yang baru disadari Jungkook saat kedatangan Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu

' Jungkookie ' andai Taehyung memanggil namaku seperti itu

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari pikiran bodohnya

" Hahaha Tae-hyung tak mungkin melakukan itu " senyum kecut terpatri dibibir manis Jungkook. Manik matanya menatap kosong langit – langit pucat diatasnya.

Jungkook lelah memikirkan namja kurus pemilik suara berat itu. Maka dari itu namja kelinci ini menutup kedua matanya dan melayang menuju alam mimpi

' Mungkin dengan tidur aku bisa melupakan Tae-hyung sebentar ' itulah sekelebat pikiran Jungkook sebelum tertelap

Oh apakah Jongkook dan Taehyung memiliki pemikiran sama tanpa disengaja. Ahh mungkon ini hanya pemanis kisah yang ditorehkan tuhan untuk mereka berdua

.

Joy menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan terkena hembusan angin dengan jemarinya. Kedua matanya sibuk memahami setiap deret kata yang tertulis dengan rapi dibuku yang berada ditangan kirinya

Keadaan taman yang ditempatinya saat ini memang sepi. Hanya telihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berkunjung di taman ini kerena yah ingin suasana yang tenang dan damai mungkin.

Seperti halnya dirinya. Gadis ini begitu betah duduk dibawah pohon maple selama 2 jam hanya dengan berbekal air mineral, roti dan tentu saja buku yang sedang dibacanya. Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai orange daun maple yang indah.

Joy meletakkan bukunya dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya menyentuh sehelai daun yang jatuh tepat dipangkuannya

Manik matanya berpencar menatap kegiatan beberapa orang yang berada disekitarnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya saat melihat sepasang anak adam yang asik bermesraan tak jauh dari tempatnya

" Sehunie aku ingin es krim " yang lebih kecil diantara mereka bergelayut manja pada sosok yang sibuk membaca disampingnya.

" Tunggu sebentar hyung. Aku masih membaca, setelah selesai aku akan membelikanmu es krim sebanyak yang kau mau " sosok yang lebih tinggi masih sibuk dengan bacaannya tanpa melirik seseorang yang cemberut disampingnya

" Huh kau menyebalkan. Aku tak mau bicara denganmu lagi " Baekhyun -sosok yang lebih mungil- membalikkan tubuhnya tanda bahwa ia sedang marah

Sehun -seseorang yang sibuk membaca- tersenyum tipis. Maniknya melirik tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang merajuk di sampingnya. Ahh sehun tak tahan, ingin rasanya ia mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda saat mengerucut seperti ini

Sehun menaruh bukunya. Di peluknya tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan gemas

" Baiklah baiklah aku tak ingin kekasihku yang imut ini terus merajuk. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim hyung " bisik Sehun

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya segera. Kedua maniknya berbinar menatap wajah tampan Sehun

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Sehun hanya menganggukkkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyann kekasih mungilnya

" Ayo sehun… Cepat aku ingin es krim " Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Jemari lentiknya menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera berdiri

Ughh sangat manis.

Joy tetap tersenyum menatap kepergian sepasang kekasih itu. tubuhnya bergerak kebelakang menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku pada batang kokoh pohon mapple dibelakangnya.

Manik matanya menatap hamparan biru langit diatasnya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Jungkook dan Taehyung

Senyum kecut terpatri dibibir gadis cantik ini.

Apakah hubungan mereka dapat berjalan baik seperti pasangan tadi seandainya joy tak ada dikehidupan mereka ?

Apakah ia bisa melihat senyum Jungkook bila ia pergi dari hidup Taehyung sejauh – jauhnya ?

Jujur saja Joy merasa sangat bersalah pada Jungkook. Gara – gara dirinya Jungkook menderita selama ini.

Gara – gara dirinya Jungkook selalu menangis dimalam hari.

Mendapat penyiksaan baik fisik maupun batin dari Taehyung

Joy tak mengerti apa tujuan sebenarnya Taehyung menyiksa Jungkook yang tak tahu apa – apa. Jungkook hanyalah namja polos yang masuk ke kehidupan Taehyung secara tiba – tiba membuat namja kurus itu marah, sedih, kecewa, dan bingung

Entahlah joy tak begitu mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakan Taehyung akan keberadaan Jungkook

Seandainya... ya Seandainya dulu ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa menyakiti hati orang lain seperti ini. Seharusnya ia segera pergi saat mendengar Taehyung akan menikah. Tapi apa dayanya saat Taehyung datang ke apartemennya dan melarang Joy untuk pergi. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Taehyung akan selalu mencintainya dan tetap disampingnya walaupun ia sudah menikah nantinya

Egois ?

Taehyung adalah orang paling egois yang pernah Joy temui. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Joy di depan Jungkook yang merupakan istrinya secara sah

Bagaimana namja kurus itu begitu sempurnya menciptakan luka yang cukup dalam bagi Joy dan Jungkook

Bagaimana taehyung begitu pintar menyakiti 2 hati sekaligus

Hatinya dan hati namja polos seperti Jungkook

" Hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku dan Jungkook Tae ? Aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini "

Isakan lirih keluar dari bibir Joy. Gadis cantik ini tak kuat menahan segala sesak yang menghimpit dadanya

' aku harus segera pergi '

.

Jongin menatap arlojinya yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Manik matanya terkadang menatap keadaan sekitar yang begitu ramai

' Ah itu dia ' batinnya saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya

" Jungkookie ! "

Sosok yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya mencari seseorang yang menyerukan namanya

" Oh Jongin sunbae " ucap Jungkook saat mendapati seorang namja dengan kulit tannya berjalan mendekatinya

" Ada apa sunbae ? " tanya Jungkook sopan membuat seseorang yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendengus kesal

" Aish jangan kaku seperti Jungkookie. Dan panggil aku hyung. Jongin hyung " Jungkook menatap polos namja dihadapannya. Memangnya salah jika ia memanggil sunbae ?

" Ugh Jongin hyung " Jongin tersenyum mengacak surai Jungkook pelan

" Ada apa hyung ? kenapa kau kesini ? kan ini bukan gedung jurusanmu hyung ? " Tanya Jungkook bertubi – tubi dengan ekspresi anak kelincinya/?

" Ahh aku ingin mengantarmu pulang " jawab Jongin ti the poin. Jongin menampilkan senyum tampannya -lagi- membuat kedua pipi Jungkook merona tipis

" Ti… dakk usah hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri " tolak Jungkook halus. Jungkook baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jongin sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan seseorang yang sudah diketahuinya

" Kau tetap pulang bersamaku. Eits tidak ada penolakan " sela Jongin saat melihat Jungkook ingin memotong perkatannya

" Eum baiklah " Jungkook hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Jongin. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap keadaan di sekitarnya yang sibuk membicarakan dirinya dan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri ? ia hanya cuek dan terus menarik tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya saat merasakan genggaman tangan Jungkook mengerat

Jongin menarik tangan Jungkook hingga membuat namja yang lebih mungil darinya berjalan disampingnya

" Jangan takut jungkookie. Aku ada disisimu " bisik Jongin lembut

" Terima kasih hyung " Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu melihat wajah Jongin dari dekat

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang terus memperhatikan tubuh mereka berdua yang mulai mengecil dimatanya

' Jeon brengsek ! '

.

.

.

TBC

Waks Jongin tuh orangnya kkkk

Yang pada nebak Jhope sebenernya bener kok. Aku mikirin dia buat masuk dicerita ini tapi kok gak ikhlas ya …

Jhope Cuma milik taehyung *eh vhs kumat -_-

Dan disini juga aku masukin pasangan hunbaek hahahah kenapa mereka ? entahlah overdose sama momen mereka jadi gak sadar kalo ngetik sedikit kisah mereka disini :v

Kenapa makin kesini aku mikirnya tambah aneh ya. Bener gak ?

Ada yang ngasih masukan ide buat chap selanjutnya ? jujur aku mulai bingung sama jalan cerita yang aku buat. Maklum otak lagi gak singkron/?

Tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik buat nyempetin bikin ff ini. Sacara kan ini ff ber chapter yang pertama :v

 **Balas review**

 **maknaehehso** : mbak joy gak rese kok ya Cuma rada gitu/?

Kalo seandainya dedek kuki jatuh cinta gimana :v

Buat ending … emm gatau bias happy bias sad juga. Tergantung mood *plak

 **Vkookdaily** : ini udah update kk tapi sayangnya gak bisa bawa asap *eh :v

Bukan taetae kok. Kalo taetae ntar malah ditinggal kukinya. Kan kasian

 **Yeri960** : hay salam kenal juga ^^

Mpreg ? gatau juga tapi kayaknya enggak. Mungkin kapan – kapan bias nyoba bikin ff mpreg

Udah segini dulu ^^ maaf banyak bacot -terus- :'

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia]** **[** **park seo gi** **]** **[** **Kim991** **]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597** **]** **[** **Vkookdaily** **] [** **VampireDPS** **]** **[** **Han Hyeji** **] [** **maknaehehso** **]**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

' Shit brengsekk ! '

Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkiran kampusnya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang tak dimengertinya. kedua kaki rampingnya bergerak cepat melewati tubuh orang – orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan umpatan orang – orang yang ditabraknya secara tidak sengaja.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Namja kurus itu buru – buru menaiki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh

Taehyung tak berpikir apa – apa. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya sangat panas melihat Jungkook bersama namja hitam itu. Heyy nak tahukah kau kulitmu tak jauh beda dengannya -_-

Ia merasa perasaannya kacau. Taehyung ingin marah tapi ia tak tahu kenapa ia ingin marah.

Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya dengan ugal – ugalan. Ia tak menghiraukan klakson mobil yang berbunyi karena ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan urakan/? dan melanggar peraturan lalu lintas

Namja kurus itu segera membanting setirnya kesamping saat melihat sebuah truk bergerak dengan cepat berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya di jalananan yang sepi

Ckitt !

Gesekan aspal dengan roda – roda hitam mobil Taehyung menghasilkan bunyi yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Taehyung mengumpat keras menyadari kebodohannya

" Shit brengsek ! brengsek ! " Taehyung memukul – mukul kemudinya dengan kencang meluapkan emosi yang merambat sampai ke ulu hatinya

' Sebenarnya ada apa denganku ? '

.

.

Jungkook manautkan jemarinya gugup. Kedua manik matanya sekali – kali mencuri pandang wajah namja tampan yang sibuk mengemudi disampingnya

Canggung …

Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah karena suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka. Jungkook bahkan menggigit bibirnya berkali – kali guna menenangkan tubuh dan perasaannya

Menyadari tingkah Jungkook yang merasa tak nyaman Jongin sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan meminggirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan

Namja tan itu mematikan mesih mobilnya dan menatap tubuh Jungkook disampingnya

" Jungkookie kau tak apa – apa ? " Jongin sedikit memajukan wajahnya menatap kedua manik Jungkook yang sedikit tertutup poninya.

" Ah n..ne aku tidak apa – apa hyung " jawab Jungkook gugup. Manik matanyanya bergerak kesana – kemari asalkan tak menatap kedua manik kelam milik sunbae didepannya

Entahlah Jungkook hanya merasa gugup

" Sebenarnya apa tujuan hyung mendekatiku ? " tanya Jungkook lirih. Sebenarnya sedari tadi namja kelinci ini terus memikirkan alasan Jongin mendekatinya. Banyak alasan yang mondar – mandir diotaknya. Apakah ia menjadi bahan pertaruhan Jongin dan temannya ? jika benar seperti itu Jungkook, mending Jungkook menjauhi Jongin dari awal

Jongin menatap wajah gelisah Jungkook dengan bingung.

" ehem " Jongin berdehem pelan. Namja tan itu kembali menatap jalan sepi di depannya. Kalau dipikir – pikir Jongin tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk mendekati Jungkook. Ia hanya merasa bahwa anak ini berbeda.

Saat Jongin melihat tubuh jungkook ambruk dihadapannya, tiba – tiba perasaan ingin melindungi namja kelinci itu membuncah didadanya. Dan beberapa luka memar yang tak sengaja dilihatnya membuat Jongin semakin yakin bahwa anak ini tidak dalam keadaan baik

Jongin juga bingung perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Yang pasti ia ingin menjadi teman Jungkook

Yah teman

" Aku ingin menjadi temanmu Jungkookie " Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang menutup kedua matanya

" Huh apa hyung ? " tanya Jungkook merasa tak yakin dengan pendengarannya karena suara Jongin sangat pelan

" Aku ingin menjadi temanmu " Kedua manik matanya terbuka. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah polos Jungkook yang nampak terkejut

" Teman ? jadi aku bukan bahan pertaruhanmu hyung ? " tanya jungkook polos. Oh astaga melihat ekspresi Jungkook membuat Jongin ingin mengarungi anak itu dan membawanya pulang. Oke abaikan pemikiran aneh Jongin -_-

" Hahaha kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kookie ? " Jongin mengacak rambut Jungkook gemas. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang begitu tampan membuat namja kelinci itu sedikit terpesona. Ingat ! hanya sedikit karena hanya taehyung yang bisa membuatnya benar – benar terpesona dan jatuh

" Ahh itu…. "

" Oh ya apakah hari ini kau sibuk ? " perkataan Jungkook terpotong oleh pertanyaan Jongin. Kepala menggeleng beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaan Jongin

" Apa kau sudah merasa baik ? apa tidak pusing lagi ? "

" Tidak hyung. Aku sudah baik – baik saja " jawab Jungkook

" Baiklah. Sebagai tanda perkenalan aku akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan " Jongin kembali menginjak padal gasnya.

" Kemana hyung ? " tanya jungkook penasaran

" Rahasia kkk " Jungkook mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban dari bibir tebal Jongin. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat dari kaca mobil

Membiarkan Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya yang tak diketahui Jungkook

.

Huhh

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Kedua manik tajamnya tertutup merasakan nyamannya kasur empuk yang memanjakan punggungnya

Taehyung menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari posisi paling nyaman. Kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah figura foto diatas nakasnya

Tangannya terulur mengambil figura kecil foto tersebut

Mata tajamnya menatap lekat kedua sosok pemuda yang berbeda ekspresi itu dengan datar

Wajah datar dan acuhnya sangat berbeda drastis dengan wajah bahagia Jungkook.

Dirinya tampak begitu tampan menggunakan jas hitam yang melekat erat ditubuhnya. Ditambah beberapa hiasan tipis yang membuat wajahnya bertambah tampan

Bukan maksud untuk sombong tapi itu sebuah kenyataan bung…

Dan sebaliknya Jungkook tampak begitu cantik dengan setelan jas putih yang begitu pas ditubuhnya. Ditambah senyum yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya membuat anak itu cantik dan imut disaat yang bersamaan

What ?! apa tadi taehyung katakan ? cantik dan imut. Oh astaga apa ini efek dari tugasnya yang menumpuk sampai ia berpikir aneh – aneh seperti ini

" Argghh hh " Taehyung frustasi. Tangan kurusnya meletakkan foto pernikahannya bersama Jungkook dengan kasar ditempat semula

" Hah gila…. Kurasa aku memang gila " racau Taehyung sambil mengulang kegiatannya kembali -berguling tak jelas diatas kasurnya-

Taehyung segera merogoh sakunya saat merasakan benda persegi panjang kesayangannya bergetar. Tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon Taehyung langsung menjawab telpon tersebut

" Ya ? "

" Siapa kau ? "

" Apa sebenarnya mau mu ?! " geram taehyung.

Kedua manik matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang abu – abu

Taehyung menggeram rendah sebelum membanting handphone dengan keras

" Shit kenapa ia harus muncul lagi ! " Taehyung menjambak rambutnya keras. Kedua matanya memancarkan emosi yang tertahan dan …. sorot kesedihan

Hahhh ~

Siapa yang bisa mengerti seseorang seperti Kim Taehyung

.

" _Hyung kenapa ? " Namja kurus itu menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan terluka. Kedua manik yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan itu nampak ternodai oleh beberapa Kristal bening. Suaranya terdengar berdetar karena menahan tangis_

 _Telapak tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan namja didepannya_

 _Dingin._

 _Namja kurus itu tak dapat merasakan kehangatan lagi diantara tautan tangan mereka_

 _Tak ada lagi. Semua kehangatan yang telah dirasakannya selama ini sudah hilang_

 _Hilang tanpa bekas_

 _Hatinya sakit karena seseorang yang sangat dipercayainya telah membuatnya begitu hancur seperti ini_

 _Mata itu menatap kedua matanya dengan dingin. Memancarkan aura tak mengenakkan membuat namja kurus itu menunduk dalam_

" _Maafkan aku " namja tadi melepas genggaman hangat namja yang lebih kurus. Langkah kakinya begitu konstan meninggalkan namja itu tanpa beban_

 _Seolah – olah namja itu benar – benar tak berarti di hidupnya_

.

Jungkook tersenyum manis menikmati cup besar es krim ditangannya. Manik matanya tak lelah memandangi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai ekspresi

Mulai dari takut, lesu, malas… namun yang paling sering dilihatnya adalah wajah ceria dengan senyum yang mengembang disetiap bibir masing – masing

Hah~

Taman bermain adalah tempat dengan segudang keceriaan.

Ah mungkin ini benar. Jungkook dapat merasakan perasaan itu saat pertama kali penginjakkan kakinya di lotte world

Kalau dipikir – pikir ini pertama kalinya ia keluar dari rumah selain untuk pergi kuliah dan belanja di supermarket. Namja kelinci ini tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu indahnya hanya untuk jalan – jalan.

Dia lebih sering berdiam diri dirumah dan menunggu Taehyung pulang

Ahh mengingat Taehyung membuat namja kelinci ini tersenyum sedih. Ia pernah sesekali berniat mengajak namja kurus itu untuk mengelilingi kota seoul mengingat dia baru 1 tahun tinggal dikota besar ini. Tapi sebelum ia mengutarakannya niatnya Jungkook pasti mendapat bentakan keras

Hah~

Menghela nafas lagi. Jungkook jadi agak tak berselera menghabiskan es krimnya

" Hey Jungkookie " sapaan disampingnya membuat Jungkook menoleh

Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah kerepotan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa beberapa makanan

" Hyung kenapa kau membeli sebanyak ini " tanya Jungkook saat mengambil 1 gelas bubble tea dan hotdog dalam kantung yang berada di genggaman Jongin

" Heheheh aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka. Jadi aku membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan " Jongin menampakkan cengiran khasnya sambil menata beberapa makanan yang dibelinya

Hotdog, ddukbokkie, bubble tea, latte, beberapa potong ayam goreng, permen kapas dan lainnya

Huh jungkook sempat melongo menatap makan – makanan itu

" Hyung apa kau tidak salah ? ini banyak sekali " Jongin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Cengiran khasnya kembali terbentuk dibibir tebalnya

" Hehehe aku bingung mau membeli apa jadi aku beli itu semua "

" Kau boros hyung " jujur Jongkook. Namja kelinci itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah tolol Jongin

Bagaimana tak dikatakan tolol bila namja itu terus – menerus menampakkan cengiran bodohnya

Ups kau terlalu kurang ajar dengan sunbaemu Jungkookie …..

Namun walaupun Jungkook mencibir namja tan disampingnya. Tangannya tetap mengambil beberapa makanan itu dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya

Jongin memperhatikan itu dengan raut wajah bahagia. Namja tan itu ikut menikmati makan dan minuman yang telah diberinya

" Kau ingin bermain apa lagi Jungkookie ? " Jungkook menatap namja disampingnya dengan potongan hotdog yang berada didalam mulutnya. Kedua pipinya nampak menggembung karena potongan hotdog yang begitu besar dimulutnya

Kedua alisnya bertaut memikirkan wahana apa lagi yang ingin dinaikinya

" Em aku ingin naik bianglala hyung " Jawab jungkook sambil menunjuk wahana bianglala yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur mengusap noda saus yang berada disudut bibir Jungkook

Huh … jungkook mengerjapkan matanya lucu melihat wajah Jongin

" Ada noda saus di bibirmu Kookie " Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu

Jongin mengusap surai Jungkook dengan lembut.

Ohh sepertinya hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Jungkook nampak nyaman berada didekat Jongin dan hal itu membuat kedua belah bibir namja tan itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman senang

.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini hyung " Jungkook tersenyum manis sebelum keluar dari mobil jongin. Tangannya melambai saat Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya

Jungkook membalikkan badannya saat mobil Jongin tak terjangkau lagi dalam indra penglihatannya. Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan memasuki perkarangan rumah

' Hyung belum pulang ' pikir Jungkook saat melihat keadaan rumah mereka sama seperti saat ditinggalkannya

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu, merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Jungkook melirik jam ditangannya. Jam 5 sore. Namja kelinci itu melihat keadaan rumah yang masih bersih. Tak ada kegiatan apapun yang dapat dilakukan Jungkook. Memasak ? ia yakin masakannya tadi pagi masih utuh didalam kulkas

Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengusir kebosanan sambil menunggu Taehyung pulang ?

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Tangannya meraih remote tv yang tak jauh darinya. Jari – jarinya memencet tombol tersebut berulang kali mencari acara televisi yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun setelah beberapa menit namja itu kembali mematikan tv tersebut

" Huh bosan … " keluh Jungkook

Akhirnya Jungkook kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangannya merogoh handphone yang berada di kantungnya dan memutar beberapa lagu sebagai penghantar tidur

.

" Apa mau mu ?! " Tanya taehyung to the poin. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya datar bertambah datar dan dingin. Kedua obsidiannya menatap tajam sosok didepannya. Tangannya bersendekap dada dengan gesture angkuhnya

Sosok tersebut tersenyum tipis. Matanya menelisik keadaan fisik taehyung tak tak berubah banyak dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Walaupun namja itu tak semanis dulu, tapi entahlah sosok tersebut merasa Taehyung'nya' tak banyak berubah

Taehyung menatap sosok itu sinis saat tangan yang tak diinginkannya itu mengusak rambutnya

" Jangan menyentuhku ! " Taehyung menampik tangan itu kasar. Raut wajahnya tak sedikitpun berubah

" Aku pergi. Kau membuang waktu berharga ku dengan duduk sia – sia ditempat ini " Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kaki rampingnya berjalan menjauhi sosok yang terus menatap punggungnya dari belakang

' Aku merindukanmu Taehyungie '

.

.

.

Tbc

Siapa lagi tuh ? waduh padahal gak niat ngasih orang baru eh kepikiran laen

Gamau banyak bacot deh lagi sedih soalnya gabisa ketemu bapak sama mamak (read:hunbaek ) :'

Terima kasih buat yang gak pernah lelah review ff ini

Makasih *kiss atu-atu :*

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia]** **[** **park seo gi** **]** **[** **Kim991** **]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597** **]** **[** **Vkookdaily** **] [** **VampireDPS** **]** **[** **Han Hyeji** **] [** **maknaehehso** **]** **[** **TyaWuryWK** **kookievita99** **] [** **akmy** **] [** **VkookKookV** **] [** **El JungTae99** **] [** **parkyounghae** **] [** **chyper69** **] [** **Suni380** **] [** **ulyalenivk3001** **]**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Maaf karena keterlambatan ngepost chapter ini. Jujur akhir – akhir ini kondisi tubuh lagi menurun jadi yah gitu deh ffnya gak bisa aku post secepet biasanya

Aku benar – benar minta maaf

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan

Italic : Flasback

Perhatian ! alur maju mundur. Kuharap kalian mengerti dan di chap ini kebanyakan flashback kehidupan taetae sebelum Jungkook dateng

.

.

Seseorang berubah pasti ada alasannya. Entah itu berubah menjadi yang lebih baik maupun sebaliknya

Seperti halnya Kim Taehyung

Taehyung yang dingin

Taehyung yang kejam

Taehyung yang tak berperasaan

Dan semua sikap terburuk yang mengikuti Taehyung. Yang sering membuat namja kurus itu tak memperhatikan orang – orang disekitarnya. Entah itu bahagia ataupun tidak ia tak peduli

Tohh untuk apa dia peduli jika ujung – ujungnya mereka semua meninggalkannya

Trauma ?

Tidak ! Taehyung tak merasa trauma ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Ohh nak itu sama saja -_-

Taehyung benci saat ia mulai ditinggalkan. Ia benci saat dirinya mendapatkan perhatikan dan perhatian itu hilang karena kebosanan atau alasan lainnya. Untuk itulah dia selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapapun. Ah tolong garis bawahi kata siapapun dikalimat sebelumnya

Taehyung yang dingin membuat orang merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang sombong, tak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain dan cuek terhadap lingkungannya

Oh man itu hanyalah pengalihan agar Taehyung tak merasa sakit

Wajah dinginnya menipu seluruh orang

Dibalik sikap dinginnya ia menyimpan banyak luka

Diamnya berarti ia sedang menahan hatinya yang hancur berkeping – keping bagaikan gelas pecah

Sikap kejamnya menandakan ia menyimpan perasaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada sang korban

Kim taehyung

Manusia dingin yang terlalu menyimpan banyak luka dihatinya

.

 _Hiruk pikuk orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya sama sekali tak mengganggu namja tampan namun manis tersebut. Manik matanya tetap memandang lurus kedepan tanpa tatapan yang berarti_

 _Kosong…_

 _Tangannya tak berhenti menggambar sketsa wajah seseorang._

 _Sketsa wajah pemuda yang telah mematahkan hatinya_

" _Aku membencimu hyung " bibir itu terus menerus merapalkan kalimat itu seolah tak ada kata lain yang dapat mewakilkan apa yang dirasakannya_

 _Hatinya hancur_

 _Pecah berkeping – keeping oleh orang yang sama._

 _Orang yang tak pernah lelah untuk membuatnya benar - benar terluka_

 _Orang yang menjatuhkannya disaat ia mencoba untuk berdiri_

' _Tess '_

 _Kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

 _Ia lelah menangis. Namun mengingat sosok tersebut membuatnya tak dapat mengontrol emosinya dan selalu berakhir seperti ini_

 _Menangis_

' _Apa ini yang terakhir hyung ? kumohon aku tak kuat lagi dengan semua ini '_

 _._

 _Sosok kurus itu -sebut saja Taehyung- berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai han tanpa lelah. Baju kebesaran yang dikenakannya sedikit terbang terkena desiran angin_

 _Manik matanya menatap kosong setiap tempat yang dilewatinya_

 _Seperti de javu_

 _Semua tempat yang ia lewati memiliki kenangan tersendiri bersama sosok yang berusaha ia lupakan. Semua kenangan – kenangan itu berkelebat diotaknya menciptakan sebuah film pendek yang menghasikan senyum tipis dibibir taehyung_

" _Hyung aku ingin permen kapas " namja tampan itu mengikuti arah telunjuk namja yang tampan namun manis disebelahnya -Taehyung-. Namja tampan itu tersenyum menatap pedangang permen kapas yang banyak dikelilingi anak – anak kecil_

" _Kau mau itu ? " Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan namja disebelahnya. Manik matanya berbinar menatap benda manis berbentuk kapas yang dijual tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk_

" _Eum baiklah tunggu sebentar "_

 _Senyum miris terukir dibibir taehyung saat melewati stan pedagang permen manis berbentuk kapas dengan berbagai warna._ Semua kenangan – kenangan itu seolah – olah tak ingin dengan mudah terlupakan oleh ingatannya

' Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu '

.

" _Hyung aku mencintaimu " Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya malu. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena gugup menantikan jawaban pemuda dihadapannya_

 _Sentuhan dikepalanya membuat Taehyung sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, namun pemuda pemilik postur tubuh kurus ini tak berani menatap kedua manik pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Ia hanya menatap kaos polos yang membalut tubuh seorang namja tampan pujaan hatinya_

 _Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat dagu Taehyung. Menatap kedua manik indah milik Taehyung yang bergerak gelisah_

 _Pemuda itu menampilkan senyum menawannya membuat jantung Taehyung semakin berdebar kencang_

" _Nado Taehyungie "_

 _Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Apa tadi pendengarannya tidak salah ? kedua manik mata itu menatap polos wajah pemuda di depannya_

" _Emm apa hyung ? " Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah_

" _Nado.. nado saranghae Taehyungie "_

 _Senyum merekah dbibir Taehyung. Namja kurus itu memeluk seseorang didepannya dengan erat_

" _Saranghae… saranghae … Hoseok hyung "_

.

 _Taehyung tersenyum cerah saat menatap sebuah gembok yang baru saja dipasangnya bersama Hoseok. Jemari kurusnya menyentuh huruf hangul yang tertulis rapi dengan penuh perasaan_

' _Kim Taehyung luv Jung Hoseok '_

 _Terlalu larut dengan kesenangannya sendiri membuat Taehyung tak menyadari sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Taehyung baru tersadar saat sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya dan sedikit beban dipundaknya karena Hoseok menumpukan dagunya menghadap leher putih milik Taehyung_

" _Hey apa kau ingin disini terus emm ? " Taehyung tertawa ringan saat hembusan napas Hoseok menerpa kulit lehernya. Senyum kotak khas Taehyung terbentuk dengan indah membuat Hoseok ikut mengangkat garis bibirnya karena merasakan kebahagiaan Taehyung_

" _Apa kau bahagia ? " Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Kedua manik matanya berbinar menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang ketara_

" _Ya aku sangat bahagia apalagi ada kau yang selalu berada disampingku hyung "_

 _Yahh awal yang manis namun siapa yang dapat mengetahui akhir hubungan ini_

 _._

 _Taehyung menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa. Kedua manik indahnya berkaca – kaca menyaksikan penghianatan kekasihnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri_

 _Sosok pemuda yang selama ini dipercayainya dengan mudahnya menghianati perasaan dan kepercayaannya_

" _Hyung … "_

" _Tae.. taehyung " Hoseok segera melepas tautan bibirnya dengan namja bersurai mint dipangkuannya membuat namja yang berada dipangguannya merengut tak suka. Hoseok menyingkirkan namja yang lebih mungil darinya dari tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya yang mematung ditempatnya_

" _Taehyung .. itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku bisa menjelaskannya " Hoseok meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Menggenggam erat tangan itu membuat Taehyung tersadar_

 _Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Taehyung. Manik matanya menatap wajah Hoseok dengan sendu._

" _Aku percaya hyung "_

 _Nyutt_

 _Hoseok merasa hatinya berdenyut saat menatap ekspresi Taehyung. Seharusnya Taehyung menamparnya dengan keras namun yang dilakukan namja itu malah tersenyum seolah penghianatan yang dilakukannya bukanlah apa – apa_

" _Tae.. "_

" _Aku tak apa – apa hyung. Sungguh " Taehyung tersenyum agak lebar. Walaupun ia merasa bahwa senyuman yang diberikannya pada Hoseok terkesan aneh. Tapi ia tak peduli_

 _Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Hoseok yang agak basah karena saliva yang entah milik siapa Taehyung tak peduli_

 _Taehyung menangkup wajah Hoseok. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Hoseok_

 _Ia ingin menghilangkan jejak bibir namja lain yang menyentuh bibir Hoseok-nya-_

 _Namja kurus itu sedikit melumat kasar bibir Hoseok untuk meluapkan emosinya._

 _Taehyung tak pernah bisa marah. Ia akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahan Hoseok walaupun namja itu terus menerus menyakiti hatinya_

 _Taehyung tak bisa. Ia tak bisa melepaskan Hoseok_

' _Maaf karena aku egois hyung '_

 _Sedangkan Hoseok hanya terdiam menerima ciuman kekasihnya. Namja itu menatap wajah Taehyung yang nampak lelah dan pucat_

 _Hoseok menyentuh pinggang Taehyung. Menarik tubuh kurus itu mendekat. Menghapus jarak tubuh mereka hingga benar – benar menghilang_

' _Maafkan aku Taehyung '_

 _.._

 _Seharusnya tak begini. Ya benar….._

 _Untuk apa dia percaya bila ia dibohongi lagi_

 _Untuk apa Hoseok membuat sebuah janji bila ia tak bisa menempatinya_

 _Shitt_

 _Taehyung menjambak rambutnya kasar. Kedua manik matanya memerah karena tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda_

 _Hatinya…_

 _Ah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Taehyung rasa kalian sudah bisa merasakannya_

 _Coba bayangkan_

 _Kekasihmu. Namja yang selalu melayangkan kata – kata manis kepadamu, yang selalu berada disampingmu dan yang selalu mendekapmu dengan hangat sedang asik bersetubuh dengan namja yang bahkan tak kau ketahui_

 _Sakit ?_

 _Ah kurasa tidak hanya itu_

 _Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya rapat menghalangi suara – suara laknat yang dapat merasuki indera pendengarannya_

 _Tubuh kurusnya bergetar saat samar - samar mendengar suara desahan lolos dari bibir Hoseok. Tangannya bergetar mencoba meraih benda persegi panjang yang menayangkan sebuah video panas kekasihnya bersama namja lain_

 _Ia ingin menghentikan video itu. Namun sebelum jemari kurusnya menekan tanda pause manik matanya dapat melihat seringai licik namja yang berada dibawah kukungan tubuh Hoseok_

 _Bibir namja itu tersenyum seolah – olah dapat melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedang bersedih dihadapannya. Bibir merah bengkaknya tak henti – hentinya mendesahkan nama Hoseok membuat Taehyung semakin murka_

 _Namja kurus itu membanting handphone nya dengan keras hingga hancur berkeping – keping_

 _Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang tertekuk. Jemari kurusnya menjambak surai dark brownnya dengan kasar guna menghilangkan bayang – bayang kekasihnya yang terus bergelayutan di pikirannya_

 _Isakan demi isakan terus terdengar memenuhi kamarnya yang gelap. Tangisan Taehyung terdengar sangat keras dan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya_

' _Kenapa semua ini tetap terasa sakit disaat aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua kelakuannya. Kenapa hatiku masih menjerit saat ia mulai bermain dengan namja – namja jalang itu. Kenapa ? '_

 _._

 _._

 _Hahaha_

 _Tertawa miris ? kurasa kalian benar_

 _Sudah berapa kali Taehyung bilang bahwa ia tak kan pernah bisa marah pada Hoseok ?_

 _Ya itu fakta yang bisa dibilang emm_ _agak_ _menyakitkan atau bahkan benar – benar menyakitkan ? eum kurasa Taehyung tak ingin berpikir keras tentang ini_

 _Malam ini seperti malam – malam sebelumnya. Bulan dan bintang masih tergantung dengan indah ditengah gelapnya malam._

 _Namun semua itu tak terlalu berguna untuk hati Taehyung yang kembali retak. Seterang apapun cahaya bulan dan bintang tak akan bisa menembus hati Taehyung yang mulai gelap_

 _Malam ini Taehyung dengan ceria mendatangi apartemen Hoseok, pemuda manis ini membayangkan wajah tampan Hoseok yang terkejut saat tiba – tiba ia menghampiri apartemen pemuda tampan itu_

 _Namun semua bayangan itu sirna bersama dengan senyum cerahnya. Taehyung kembali mendapati kekasih tampannya berciuman panas dengan orang lain. Tidak hanya satu namun dua_

 _Hahah kalau kalian tanya bagaimana perasaan taehyung, kurasa kalian sudah tau jawabannya tanpa aku memberikan sebuah jawaban_

 _Dan taehyung ? apa yang pemuda manis ini lakukan. Bukannya menampar atau mencaci Hoseok ia malah terdiam. Tersenyum dan berusaha menerima semua kelakuan buruk Hoseok_

 _Bodoh ! taehyung adalah namja terbodoh karena mau saja dipermainkan oleh Hoseok_

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? inilah definisi cinta yang ia pahami selama bersama Hoseok._

 _Cinta sama dengan sakit dan terluka_

 _Sebahagia apapun dirimu kau akan merasakan sakit, entah itu cepat ataupun lambat_

 _Ya… kurasa inilah cinta._

 _Cinta versi seorang Kim Taehyung._

 _._

 _Manik mata Taehyung menatap kosong namja tampan didepannya. Wajah pucatnya membuat Taehyung seperti orang kesakitan/?_

 _Apa tadi bilang ingin meninggalkannya ? hahah kurasa ini tak lucu bung._

 _Bibir pucat dan kering itu tersenyum miris saat kedua manik yang biasanya menatapnya dengan hangat kini mulai berubah_

 _Dingin_

 _Ah Taehyung benci dengan semua ini._

 _Dirinya benci saat seseorang meninggalkannya sendirian. Taehyung tak suka_

" _Hyung kenapa ? " suara rapuh Taehyung membuat Hoseok mati – matian menahan keinginannya untuk merengkuh tubuh kurus Taehyung_

 _Namja tampan itu berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang meledak_

' _Kontrol Hoseok semua ini demi kebaikan Taehyung ' rapal Hoseok dalam hati_

 _Kedua maniknya menatap dalam manik berkaca – kaca milik Taehyung, menghembuskan nafasnya dalam sebelum meluncurkan kata – kata yang sumpah demi apapun membuat namja didepannya semakin rapuh_

" _Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi tae. Aku memiliki orang lain yang lebih baik darimu. Jujur aku lelah dengan hubungan ini. Semua begitu monoton dan aku membencinya, tak ada sesuatu dalam hubungan kita yang membuatku bahagia "_

 _Kalau saja hati bisa berbicara. Mungkin ia akan merutuki kebodohan Kim Taehyung yang menerima semua sakit ini dan membuatnya benar – benar hancur_

 _Namun semua itu hanya ilusi. Hatinya tetap saja diam menerima dengan ikhlas setiap kesakitan yang dihasikan namja tampan itu pada pemiliknya_

 _Semua itu pasti ada puncaknya dan kurasa sekarang adalah puncak dari seluruh kehancuran hati Taehyung_

 _Seseorang yang begitu dicintainya berkata kalau dirinya tak bahagia dengan hubungan ini_

 _Tetes demi tetes menghiasi wajah pucat Taehyung. Taehyung tetap menangis walaupun tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitmu. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun hingga namja yang sangat dicintainya benar – benar pergi dari hidupnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hah

Hah

Hah

Hah

Taehyung menatap sekitarnya dengan gelisah. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Manik matanya menatap kosong dengan sedikit pancaran mata yang menyimpan sejuta perasaan yang tersembunyi

Jungkook yang tak disadari Taehyung berada disampingnya menatap khawatir ekspresi Taehyung yang tak biasa menurutnya

" H..hyung " sebelah tangan Jungkook menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang terasa dingin. Manik kelincinya menatap sorotan mata Taehyung yang begitu asing

" Hyungie .. " Jungkook menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Taehyung dengan lembut membuat Taehyung sedikit tersadar

Taehyung menggerakkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook -tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya-

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang menyentuh telapaknya

" Jung..kook " lirih Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin khawatir

" Ne hyung.. apa hyung sakit ? " kedua manik kelinci itu tetap memandang wajah pucat Taehyung

" Peluk aku "

" Eh ! " kelopak mata Jungkook mengerjap lucu mendengar permintaan Taehyung. Peluk ? sungguh ? yaampun apa Jungkook mimpi saat ini…

Ingin rasanya ia menampar pipinya sendiri untuk mengecek apakah ini nyata atau hanya khayalannya saja. Namun niat itu tak dilakukannya karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam pelukan Taehyung

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Jungkook saat merasakan pelukan Taehyung semakin erat. Jantungnya tak henti – hentinya berdebar saat mencium aroma khas tubuh Taehyung yang menguar begitu kuat

" H.. Hyung .. "

Jungkook menahan napasnya saat kepala Taehyung bersandar pada pundakknya. Hidungnya berhadapan langsung pada lehernya membuat Jungkook merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas Taehyung

Sensasi itu membuat tubuhnya gugup sekaligus nyaman. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai dark brown milik Taehyung

" Hyung kau baik – baik saja ? " suara lembut Jungkook membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak mempererat pelukan mereka berdua

" Hmm "

Taehyung menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Pikirannya melayang mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia dapatkan

' Sial kenapa aku mimpi semua kenangan itu ' rutuk Taehyung

' Tapi kenapa dengan memeluk Jungkook membuatku lebih tenang '

' Ahh molla '

Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak menyadari Jungkook yang terus bergerak gelisah dalam pelukannya

Namja kelinci itu begitu gugup karena baru kali ini Taehyung mau berdekatan dengannya.

" Hyung kau benar – benar tak apa ? apa kau mimpi buruk ? "

" Ya Jeon Jungkook diamlah. Biarkan seperti ini sabentar saja " suara dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam seketika. Namja kelinci itu sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Tangannya masih bergerak ragu – ragu mengelus surai dark brown Taehyung

' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hyung ? '

.

.

Taehyung menghela napas. Namja kurus itu menatap diam tubuh Jungkook yang sibuk memasak didapur

Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan berdenyut - denyut

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, tangannya memijat pelan keningnya berusaha meredam sakit kepalanya.

" Hyung ini makanannya " suara lembut Jungkook membuat Taehyung sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung melahap masakan Jungkook tanpa bersuara

Melihat Taehyung yang lahap makan masakannya membuat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Jungkook ikut melahap makanannya dalam diam

Suara dentingan sendok dan garbu menjadi suara satu – satunya yang terdengar. Tak ada salah satu diantaranya yang berusaha menghilangkan kesunyian yang menerpa

" Aku selesai " Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih diam ditempat duduknya. Kakinya berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kesayangannya

Jungkook menatap punggung taehyung hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Namja kelinci itu menghela napas dan melanjutkan makannya -walaupun ia sudah tak berselera makan. Namun walaupun begitu Jungkook tetap menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa tersisa dan mengambil piring kosong milik Taehyung

Matanya menatap sebuah post it yang tertempel tak jauh dari piring kotor milik Taehyung

' Besok kutunggu pulang kuliah ditempat parkir. Kupikir kau tak terlalu mengenal jalan seoul jadi aku mengajakmu jalan – jalan. Ingat ! ini bukan kencan

Hanya sebatas rasa terima kasih '

Senyum cerah terlukis dibibir Jungkook saat membaca pesan dari Taehyung. Kedua pipinya merona samar membayangkan hal – hal yang dapat ia lakukan bersama Taehyung

' Ahh pasti menyenangkan ' pikir Jungkook berbunga – bunga.

Jungkook segera membersihkan piring – piring kotor dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah imutnya. Sesekali senandung kecil keluar dari bibir merah Jungkook dam menciptakan melodi yang indah

Sementara itu taehyung tetap membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Manik matanya menerawang menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang menampilkan potongan demi potongan kenangan yang ia kubur dalam – dalam

' Arghh '

.

.

, TBC

Ngeheheh sedikit penjelasan jadi taetae disini aku buat seke + bisex

Jadi gak heran kalo dia bisa jadi ukenya hoseok dan pas sama kuki jadi seme terus bisa pacaran sama mbak joy

Duh pokoknya taetae plus plus dah :v

Chap ini Cuma buat flasbacknya taetae dan sedikit momen vkook diending kkk

Chap depan mungkin aku perbanyak momen mereka ntah itu penyiksaan atau enggak. Keknya enggak deh *nyengir

Yang nebak hoseok bener banget chingu. Duh ketahuan banget ya kalo itu mas hobi :'v

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia] [** **park seo gi** **]** **[Kim991]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597] [Vkookdaily] [VampireDPS] [Han Hyeji] [maknaehehso] [TyaWuryWK] [kookievita99] [akmy] [VkookKookV] [El JungTae99] [parkyounghae] [chyper69] [Suni380] [ulyalenivk3001][** **michaelchildhood** **]** **[** **junghoney17** **] [** **ainiajkook** **] [** **vkimtae** **] [** **yxnghua** **] [** **taehyungkece** **]** **[c** **ookiesnyamphi** **] [** **JeonJeonzKim** **]**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jungkook mengunyah makan siangnya dengan gembira. Manik mata kelincinya terus menerus melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

3 jam lagi.

Ugh rasanya Jungkook ingin mempercepat waktu agar cepat bertemu dengan Taehyung. Bibirnya tak lelah tersenyum membayangkan hal – hal manis yang dilaluinya bersama taehyung nantinya

Jalan berdua, memakan es krim bersama kemudian bersenda gurau…

Ah membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jungkook bahagia. Apalagi kalau sudah melakukannya. Mungkin namja manis ini bisa teriak – teriak tidak jelas. Oke lupakan kata – kata sebelumnya -_-

Hahaha aku rasa namja manis ini bisa dikira gila karena senyum – senyum sendiri diantara suasana kantin yang ramai

" Dorr ! "

" Astaga …! " Jungkook menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar karena kaget. Manik kelincinya menatap namja tampan berkulit tan -sama seperti Taehyung- yang mengagetkannya dengan kesal.

" Ya ! hyung kau mengagetkanku " Jungkook memukul bahu Jongin membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" Akh sakit Kookie " Jongin menampilkan wajah kesakitannya membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah, buru – buru namja manis itu menggeser kursinya mendekati Jongin untuk melihat keadaan bahunya

" Hyung apa benar – benar sakit ? maafkan aku " Jungkook mengusap – usap bahu Jongin pelan membuat sang pemilik bahu terkekeh pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar saat memperhatikan wajah khawatir Jungkook

" Yakk hyung kau mempermainkanku ?! " Jungkook kembali memukul Jongin -kali ini lebih pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena tingkah jongin

Jongin mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. Namja tampan itu tak tahan melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan menurutnya

" Kkkk kau sedang apa Kookie ? kuperhatikan kau dari tadi tersenyum terus " kedua pipi Jungkook sontak memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kedua tangannya reflek menutup wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Jongin walaupun itu terlambat karena jelas – jelas Jongin dapat melihat pipi Jungkook yang merona

" Eumm tidak apa – apa hyung " bohong Jungkook. Suaranya melirih saat menjawa

" Kau berbohong. Ayolah katakana padaku Kookie " paksa Jongin membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menceritakannya

" Eum aku akan jalan – jalan dengan Tae-hyung " jawab Jungkook malu – malu. Kedua alis Jongin saling bertautan melihat sikap Jungkook yang emm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Seperti orang yang diajak kencan oleh orang yang disukainya.

Tunggu ! tunggu sebentar. Memangnya siapa Taehyung ?

Jongin menggali ingatannya guna mencari nama itu didalamnya namun tak ditemukannya

" Memangnya siapa taehyung ? " Tanya jongin menyerah karena ia tak ingat apakah sosok manis didepannya pernah bercerita tentang namja bernama Taehyung ini

Jungkook buru – buru membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu menatap wajah tampan namja yang berada disampingnya itu

" Hyung tidak tau ? eum apa aku belum pernah bercerita tentangnya pada hyung ? " Jongin reflek menggelengkan serta menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Namja itu benar – benar yakin kalau Jungkook tak pernah membahas orang bernama Taehyung itu kepadanya

" Ugh tapi aku malu menceritakannya hyung " Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Hah mengingat Taehyung saja sudah berdebar apalagi menceritakan sosoknya pada orang lain

" Aish kau jangan membuatku penasaran Kookie. Cepat ceritakan " paksa Jongin tak sabaran

" Uhh baiklah, sebenarnya Taehyung itu …. "

.

.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Taehyung menatap datar wajah Jungkook yang terengah – engah dengan sedikit keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Namja manis itu menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut guna mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal akibat berlari dari gedung universitasnya menuju parkiran -yang tak bisa dikatakan dekat.

Jungkook sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya merasa lebih baik walaupun bibir mungil itu tetap terengah mengambil pasokan udara untuk paru – parunya. Manik matanya menatap wajah Taehyung yang nampak dingin seperti biasanya

" Hah .. maaf hyung hah aku terlambat " namja tampan itu menatap datar tubuh Jungkook yang terengah didepannya. Taehyung berdecak kesal sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook memasuki mobilnya. Jungkook sedikit gelagapan, namja kelinci ini buru – buru membuka pintu mobil milik Taehyung dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taehyung

" Kau telat 1 jam ! untung aku berbaik hati hari ini kalau tidak mati kau ! " sinis Taehyung. Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah. Namja manis itu tahu bahwa Taehyung sangat tak suka menunggu dan ia membuat Taehyung menunggu selama 1 jam

' Ck kau bodoh Jungkook ' jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memainkan jemarinya

" M.. maaf hyung " cicit Jungkook membuat taehyung berdehem singkat sebelum memajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota seoul yang ramai

" Sudahlah aku muak mendengar permintaan maaf mu " Jungkook menggigit bibirnya mendengar suara dingin Taehyung.

Namja kelinci itu diam, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemandangan seoul dibalik kaca jendela untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia tak ingin merusak mood Taehyung dengan terus menerus meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan batalnya acara jalan – jalan mereka. Ohh tidakk ! Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali menepis pikiran negative nya.

" Hyung kita mau kemana ? " Tanya jungkook hati – hati. Taehyung mengalikan pandangannya menatap Jungkook sejenak sebelum kembali menatap jalanan yang padat

" Entahlah "

Jungkook hanya diam mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Namja kelinci itu kembali menatap jalanan setelah sebelumnya menatap Taehyung yang menjawab pertanyaannya

Biarlah Taehyung membawa Jungkook kemanapun. Toh Jungkook juga tak terlalu mengenali tempat – tempat bagus yang harus dikunjungi di seoul selain sungai han dan namsan tower

Sebenarnya, kalau ditanya Jungkook ingin pergi ke namsan tower. Namja kelinci itu juga ingin menuliskan namanya dan nama Taehyung disebuah gembok dan mengaitkannya disana. Namun ia tak ingin berangan – angan lebih jauh karena ia tahu Taehyung pasti menolak keinginannya.

Hah~

Jungkook menghela napas.

Ah sudahlah yang penting ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung tanpa adegan 'kecil' seperti biasanya saja ia sudah senang. Senyum manis kemudian tercetak di kedua belah bibirnya saat menyadari perkembangan hubungan mereka walaupun hanya sedikit

Ya sedikit untuk sekarang siapa tahu menjadi besar nantinya Kookie~

.

.

Suasana sore yang hangat dengan angin yang berhembus lembut. Sungai han tampak ramai dengan banyak orang yang berkunjung saat sore hari seperti saat ini. Banyak anak – anak yang berlarian, bermain dengan teman sebaya bahkan orang tuanya. Suasana hangat yang tercipta membuat orang – orang begitu betah berada disini

Kedua manik mata jungkook berbinar menatap pemandangan indah didepannya. Air sungai han nampak berkilauan terkena pancaran sinar matahari

Indah sangat indah dan Jungkook menyukainya

Jungkook menyantap es krim ditangannya dengan semangat, manik matanya terus mengamati keadaan sekitar sungai han yang nampak ramai

Bibirnya sesekali berceloteh ria walaupun tak mendapat respon sama sekali dari namja tampan disebelahnya

" Woahh lihat hyung anak itu dapat menari dengan hebat " komentar Jungkook saat melihat bocah berumur 10 tahun nampak luwes menari bersama seorang remaja yang diyakini Jungkook sebagai kakaknya

Taehyung ? jangan tanyakan. Anak itu tetap diam mendengar semua ocehan Jungkook. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyeruput vanilla late miliknya dengan pelan. Manik matanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menerawang

' Tak banyak yang berubah ' pikir Taehyung. Sedikit menyesal memilih tempat ini saat kenangan itu kembali bergelayut dipikirannya

' Ck sial kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi ' Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya melihat tempat duduk disampingnya

Deg

Dimana Jungkook ?

Jantung Taehyung berdetak kencang saat tak menemukan tubuh Jungkook disampingnya. Kepalanya bergerak kesana – kemari demi mencari keberadaan namja kelinci itu

Perasaan Jungkook tadi berada disampingnya, tapi dimana dia sekarang ?

Taehyung berdiri. Kakinya rampingnya bergerak mencari keberadaan Jungkook. Tangannya sekali – kali menepuk punggung seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai Jungkook

" Ah bagaimana aku lupa pakaian yang dipakai Jungkook " desah Taehyung frustasi. Tangannya bergerak mengacak – acak surai dark brown miliknya

" Tae- Hyung ! " Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kesana – kemari mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Namja tampan itu bernapas lega saat melihat Jungkook melambaikan tangannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Taehyung berlari menghampiri tubuh Jungkook, baru saja ia ingin menjitak kepala namja kelinci itu sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menggengam sebelah tangannya

" Hyungi mau main denganku ? " Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya menatap sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya penuh antusias. Tangan bosah kecil itu terus – menerus menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung

" Hyungi ayoo main. Ayo main denganku hyung " jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah blank Taehyung. Namja kelinci itu jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang menggemaskan itu

" Mingukie main bersama hyung saja ya ? " tawar Jungkook halus. Kedua manik bulat itu memandang Jungkook sejenak sebelum beralih menatap Taehyung

" Shiro. Aku maunya sama hyung ini " Minguk tetap menarik – narik tangan Taehyung membuat namja tampan itu seditit terganggu

" Ck lepas " tukas Taehyung. Namun Minguk tidak cepat menyerah, tangan mungil it uterus menggoyangkan tanganTaehyung membuatnya menghela napas

" Aish baiklah .. baiklah berhenti menarik tanganku " final Taehyung membuat Minguk bertepuk tangan ria

Bocah cilik itu berlari mengambil bola sepaknya dengan ceria sebelum mendekati Taehyung yang memasang wajah datar

" Hyung ayoo … "

' Hah~ sekali – kali membahagiakan anak kecil tak ada salahnya bukan ' pikir Taehyung sebelum ikut bermain dengan Minguk

.

Hahh ~ Hahh ~ Haahh

Dada Taehyung bergerak naik turun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat kelelahan. Tak disangka bermain bola dengan anak berusia 6 tahun dapat membuatnya kecapekan seperti saat ini. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuat kaos yang dipakai Taehyung agak basah. Poninya pun menempel didahinya karena produkti keringat yang lebih dari biasanya

Taehyung merasa bahagia. Kalau dipikir – pikir sudah lama ia tak dapat bersenang – senang seperti saat ini. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat mengulang kejadiaan beberapa saat yang lalu

" _Hyung … hyung jadi kippernya ya " Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi permintaan bocah imut itu._

 _Maniknya bergerak kesana – kemari guna mencari tenpat yang digunakan untuk menjadi gawang. Namun nihil, ditaman ini hanya terdapat tanah lapang yang cukup luas dengan rumput segar yang menumbuhinya. Tak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat Taehyung jadikan sebagai gawang_

 _Aha ! namja tampan itu mendapat ide saat melihat 2 buah batu yang tak terlalu besar._

' _Lumayanlah bisa digunakan untuk membuat gawang sederhana ' pikirnya_

 _Kaki ramping itu berjalan mengambil batu tersebut dan meletakkannya di samping kanan dan kirinya._

 _taehyung menempatkan dirinya diantara 2 batu tersebut dan membuat gesture bak kipper professional._

" _Minguk-ya cepat tendang bolanya " Minguk menatap berbinar tubuh Taehyung yang sudah siap beberapa meter didepannya. Tubuh mungil agak tambun bocah tersebut berlari menendang bola dengan semangat membuahkan teriakan semangat yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook_

" _Mingukie….. fighting ! masukkan bolanya " Jungkook berseru kencang membuat semangat bocah itu bertampah berkali lipat_

 _Minguk menendang bolanya dengan keras menuju gawang -buatan Taehyung- hingga mencetak sebuah gol_

" _Yeayyy Minguk dapat memasukkannya ! " bocah itu berlari kencamg menuju tubuh Jungkook. Dipeluknya tubuh namja manis itu dengan erat dan gembira_

" _Ugh minguk hebat kk "_

" _Hyung ayo ikut main bersama " Minguk menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook membuat namja manis itu mau tak mau mengikuti keinginan minguk_

 _Dan beginilah akhirnya, mereka bertiga asik bermain memperebutkan bola milik Minguk. Suara tawa sesekali muncul dibibir mereka saat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh atau melakukan gerakan konyol_

 _Taehyung bahkan sempat lupa dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Namja tampan itu terus tersenyum -walaupun tipis- menikmati kebersamaan mereka_

Benda dingin yang menempel dipipinya membuat Taehyung sedikit kaget. Kedua manik mata itu menatap tangan mungil yang menempelkan botol air mineral dipipinya. Cengiran polos terbentuk dibibir Minguk saat Taehyung menatap wajahnya

" Hehe ini untuk hyung. Tadi Minguk belikan ini bersama Kookie hyung " Taehyung mengusak rambut hitam minguk sebelum menerima air mineral yang diberikan bocah itu

" Terima kasih Minguk-ya "

Taehyung meneguk air mineralnya dengan cepat. Haus yang dirasakannya menghilang saat air dingin itu berjalan melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering

" Apa kau capek hyung ? " Tanya jungkook lembut saat mendudukkan dirinya disamping Minguk. Taehyung hanya meliriknya sejenak sebelum berdehem menjawab pertanyaan jungkook

Uhh sepertinya Taehyung yang dingin sudah kembali

Jungkook menatap bocah yang asik dengan es krimnya dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap rambut basah milik Minguk dengan sayang

" Mingukie tidak pulang ? " Tanya jungkook hati – hati. Minguk mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Jungkook. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah pertanda bahwa dia sedang sedih

" Sebentar lagi eomma pasti datang. Ung aku tak mau berpisah dengan hyung " manik mata Minguk sedikit berkaca – kaca mengatakan kalimat itu. Jungkook yang gemas mencium kedua pipi bulat milik Minguk secara bergantian

" Mingukie tidak boleh seperti itu, Mingukie harus pulang arra ? nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi " Jungkook memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan bocah imut tersebut

" Benarkah ? hyung janji " Minguk mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya meminta sebuah janji pada Jungkook. Jari kelingking mereka -Jungkook dan Minguk- saling bertautan membentuk sebuah pinky promise

" Ya hyung berjanji "

" Mingukie changi ayo pulang " suara lembut seorang wanita membuat ketiganya menatap sosok tersebut

" Eomma ! " Minguk langsung berlari menghampiri eommanya sementara Jungkook berdiri menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dimatanya

" Oh Jungkookie terima kasih sudah menjaga Minguk. Apa dia nakal tadi ? " Tanya eomma Minguk yang dibalas gelengan kecil dari kepala Jungkook

" Tidak ahjumma. Dia bahkan sangat baik " Jungkook tersenyum, tangannya mengelus surai hitam Minguk yang sekarang berada digendongan ibunya

" Apa dia pacarmu Jungkook ? wah dia sangat tampan " puji wanita paruh baya itu saat melihat Taehyung duduk dengan tenang dibelakang tubuh Jungkook

" Ahh itu … " pipi Jungkook merona mendengar pertanyaan serta pujian yang keluar dari ibu Minguk tersebut

" Ahh sudah hampir malam. Jugkookie terima kasih sudah menjaga Minguk hari ini "

" Nee ahjumma "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Annyeong "

" Annyeong Kookie hyung, Taetae Hyung " teriak minguk bersemangat dibalik gendongan ibunya. Jungkook tersenyum manis mengiringi kepergian anak dan ibu tersebut

" Sebenarnya siapa si Minguk itu. Kenapa dia begitu mengenalmu ? " Taehyung bertanya setelah beberapa menit keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tubuh Taehyung yang mulai berjalan menghampirinya

" Oh itu…. "

" Sudahlah aku ingin pulang " potong Taehyung. Tubuhnya berjalan melewati Jungkook tanpa ingin menatap wajah namja manis itu

" Ugh baiklah " Jungkook ikut melangkahkan kakinya berjalan pelan dibelakang tubuh Taehyung.

Manik kelincinya terus menatap punggung tegap Taehyung. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa Taehyung mulai berubah, bukan seperti Taehyung yang dikenalnya

' Ah mungkin hanya perasaan ' pikir Jungkook

Tanpa mereka sadari dari awal sudah ada yang mengawasi setiap gerak - gerik yang dilakukan Taehyung maupun Jungkook. Orang itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tersenyum tipis melihat tubuh mereka yang mulai menjauh

' Oh ternyata dia '

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo I'm back wkwkwk

Huh akhirnya chapter 6 selesai sesuai perkiraan kkk

 **Balas review**

 **michaelchildhood** : wks ini udah bikin moment vkooknya. Kurang kah ? kurang pasti wkwkwk. Mba joy kemana ? tenang nanti keluar pas dibutuin *digampar

makasih udah setia nungguin cerita ini *kiss :'v

 **cookiesnyamphi** : aneh ya ? wkwkw kok aku enggak ya :v taehyung itu seke minta ditabok bikin teriak – teriak gak jelas liat wajahnya :'v

 **ChiminChim** : udah fluff kah ? aduh gak pinter bikin fluff senengnya bikin orang tersiksa *eh :v

 **Ichimaru Kyoshiro** : suga gak ya …. *mikir

Wks mungkin iya mungkin enggak. Terserah lah …. Pokoknya jimin harus sama suga titik gapake koma :'v

 **Suni380** : kamu yang baca aja bingung gimana yang bikin :'v rencananya ini ff gak terlalu banyak chapternya. Eh tiba – tiba muncul wajah jhope dan boom jadi kek gini deh –

 **JeonJeonzKim** : wks iya bakal aku usahain moment vkooknya. Waa iya baru nyadar pas baca ulang eh ada ncnya :'v buat naikin rate jadi m aku pikir – pikir dulu lah

 **Pra** : kenapa kamu nak ? asma ya ? .gg *plak. Biasa mas mpi kan labil jadi kadang baik kadang jaat. Minta ditabok tuh wkwkw

 **kyuminmi** : wwhh ya iya dong komplit. Calon suami gitu :v *ditabok kuki

 **TyaWuryWK** : wahh iya kah ? aku lupa loh. Kebiasaan buruk kalo bikin chap baru gak baca ulang chap kemaren jadi apa yg ngalir diotak langsung ditulis. Maaf ya

 **gbrlchnerklhn** : gatau, liat ntar lah. Tapi kayaknya enggak hehehe

 **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** : halooh pendatang baru salam kenal ya. Jan takut aku ga gigit kok :'v

 **El JungTae99** : gapapa. Kamu udah ninggalin jejak sekali aja udah seneng, seenggaknya udah pernah nampak hehehe

Wahh makin banyak review. Terharu aing :'

Wkwkwk duh jangan panggil author dong panggil piim aja boleh lah wkwkw

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia] [** **park seo gi** **]** **[Kim991]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597] [Vkookdaily] [VampireDPS] [Han Hyeji] [maknaehehso] [TyaWuryWK] [kookievita99] [akmy] [VkookKookV] [El JungTae99] [parkyounghae] [chyper69] [Suni380] [ulyalenivk3001][** **michaelchildhood** **]** **[** **junghoney17** **] [** **ainiajkook** **] [** **vkimtae** **] [** **yxnghua** **] [** **cookiesnyamphi** **][** **taehyungkece** **]** **[c** **ookiesnyamphi** **] [** **JeonJeonzKim** **]** **[** **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** **] [** **] [** **kyuminmi** **]**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Manik matanya menatap langit – langit kamar yang polos. Suara hujan masih terdengar dari luar setelah turun dihari yang menurutnya cerah.

Ya cerah menurutnya namun semua itu berubah dengan cepat

" _Siapa Taehyung ? " Tanya jongin. Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya, menggeser kursi yang ditempatinya mmendekati Jongin. Manik kelincinya menatap sekeliling seolah ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka_

" _Eum aku malu mengatakannya hyung " Jungkook kembali menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Daun telinganya memerah dan Jongin yakin kondisi wajah namja itu tak jauh berbeda dengan daun telinganya_

" _Ayolah Jungkook, aku janji tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun " tutur Jongin serius. Mau tak mau Jungkook kembali menampakkan wajah manisnya yang merona sambil menatap Jongin dengan ragu_

" _Janji hyung "_

" _Ya janji "_

" _Ugh sebenarnya Taehyung itu suamiku hyung "_

 _Jederrr_

 _Apakah Jongin mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar ? ohh kurasa tidak._

 _Jongin melongo menatap wajah Jungkook yang menunduk, pikirannya sedang tidak berkerja untuk saat ini_

 _Eum suami ? berarti Jungkook dan si Taehyung itu sudah…._

 _Me..ni kah ?_

 _Ohh god Jongin tak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi padanya. Menikah ? hell Jongin tak pernah berpikir namja semuda dan semanis Jungkook sudah menikah ?_

 _Hahaha dunia memang tak adil padanya_

 _Namja tampan itu terlalu syok sampai tak menyadari wajah bingung Jungkook yang kini menatapnya. Tangan namja itu bergerak didepan wajah Jongin guna menyadarkannya_

" _Hyung… Hyung kau tidak apa – apa ? "_

" _YAKK HYUNG ! "_

" _Eh iya ada apa Kookie ? " Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Namja tampan itu menunjukkan wajah blanknya yang konyol membuat Jungkook terkekeh pelan_

" _Hahaha wajahmu lucu hyung " Jongin buru – buru mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedia kala. Namja itu menatap Jungkook yang masih asik tertawa sambil memegang perutnya_

" _Heh… sudah puas menertawakanku " sinis Jongin. Jungkook buru – buru mengendalikan tawanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Jongin_

" _Uhh maaf hyung "_

" _Ceritakan !. Ceritakan semua tentang Taehyungmu itu "_

 _Jongin hanya diam mendengar semua cerita Jungkook. Sesekali bibirnya ikut tersenyum saat namja manis didepannya tersenyum menceritakan kisahnya bersama Taehyung. Manik matanya terus menatap wajah bahagia Jungkook saat menceritakan lelaki lain didepannya. Kadang – kadang bibir milik Jungkook mengerucut saat menceritakan sesuatu yang sebal menurutnya._

 _Jongin menggerakkan tangannya mengusak rambut Jungkook. " Apa kau bahagia " potong Jongin saat jungkook masih berbicara panjang lebar. Namja kelinci itu terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Jongin sebelum kembali mengulas senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya hari ini_

" _Iyaa hyung …. Iya aku bahagia dengan semua yang telah kudapatkan termasuk Tae-hyung "_

 _Entah perasaan atau apa, Jongin dapat melihat setitik kesedihan yang tersimpan di balik mata berbinar milik Jungkook. Manik mata yang begitu banyak menyimpan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi berisi Jungkook dengan lembut_

" _Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih sudah mau menceritakannya padaku, kuanggap kau sudah percaya padaku Kookie. Kalau kau ada masalah jangan pernah ragu untuk datang padaku, tubuhku ini akan siap menjadi penopangmu "_

 _Jika ditanya kenapa Jongin mengucapkan ini. Entahlah, yang ia tahu hati dan otaknya menyuruh bibirnya untuk melakukan ini_

 _Jungkook memeluk tubuh Jongin terharu. Baru beberapa minggu ia mengenal Jongin tapi Jongin begitu mengerti tentang dirinya. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ada yang begitu perhatian padanya seperti Jongin_

" _Terima kasih hyung … terima kasih"_

Hah

Jongin menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berdenyut. Melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu bahagia membuatnya bahagia dan sedih. Sedih karena bukan dirinya lah yang membuat namja pemilik gigi kelinci itu tersenyum bahagia. Perasaan ini … apa sebenarnya ?

Jongin memukul gulingnya frustasi. Namja itu terus berguling – guling tak jelas sejak 2 jam yang lalu diatas kasur

" Ahh molla molla…. aku bingung " jongin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya setelah mengirim sebuah sms untuk Jungkook

' Kookie apa kau sudah pulang ? apa kau kehujanan ? Jaga dirimu baik – baik, jangan sampai sakit. kita bertemu besok seperti biasanya '

.

jungkook mengusap idungnya yang memerah. Sebuah kain putih tertempel dengan sempurna di dahinya. Tubuhnya tenggelam dibalik selimut tebal. Wajahnya pucat membuat Taehyung tak tega untuk tak mengurus namja kelinci ini

" Cepat buka mulutmu " Taehyung menyuapkan bubur ditangannya dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya tetap datar menatap Jungkook yang terus tersenyum kepadanya. Jungkook membuka mulutnya semangat menerima setiap suapan dari Taehyung. Manik matanya berbinar menerima perlakuan Taehyung, walaupun namja tampan itu terlihat tak ikhlas namun ia tetap menyuapi Jungkook

" Mau sampai kapan kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila " ucapan datar Taehyung tak dimasukkan dalam hati oleh Jungkook. Ia sudah biasa mendengar kata – kata tajam Taehyung, jadi buat apa dipikirkan.

Jungkook sedikit tak ikhlas membuka mulusnya saat suapan terakhir dari Taehyung. Manik matanya terus menatap tubuh Taehyung yang mulai beranjak

' Apa setelah ini Taehyung meninggalkannya ? ' itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook saat ini. Tangan dinginnya menggenggam tangan Taehyung saat namja tampan itu akan berjalan menjauhinya

" Hyung mau kemana ? " tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya. Taehyung menatap datar pergelangan tangannya. Menyadari tindakannya, Jungkook buru – buru melepas genggaman tangannya

" Maaf " cicitnya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.

Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan ke dapur mencari obat yang berguna untuk Jungkook. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya Taehyung kembali melangkah mendekati kamar jungkook setelah sebelumnya mengambil 1 gelas air tambahan

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya saat merasa tempat tidur disisinya bergerak. Manik kelincinya menatap polos wajah Taehyung

" Cepat minum ini dan tidur ! " perintah Taehyung. Jungkook melakukan perintah taehyung dalam diam, tangannya agak bergetar saat meraih gelas yang diberikan Taehyung. Melihat itu mau tak mau Taehyung membantu jungkook meminum airnya

" Terima kasih hyung " hanya deheman yang didapat oleh Jungkook setelahnya. Namja manis ini kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya

Tubuhnya memang terasa lemas tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Perasaan Jungkook begitu hangat dan .. bisa dibilang berbunga - bunga saat Taehyung memperhatikannya. Serta kenangan kecil yang mereka lakukan di taman tadi sangat berharga bagi Jungkook

Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Membiarkan tubuh dalam selimut tebal itu untuk beristirahat

Jungkook menutup kedua kelopak matanya saat efek obat yang diminumnya mulai bekerja. Jungkook tidur dengan tenang bahkan sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya

.

.

Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar Jungkook. Tangannya ragu – ragu memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu bercat kayu tersebut

Setelah beberapa detik memantapkan hatinya, Taehyung akhirnya memasuki kamar Jungkook. Aroma chamomile yang dihirupnya sama seperti 1 jam yang lalu saat kaki – kakinya melangkah meninggalkan kamar Jungkook. Tubuh kurusnya bergerak mendekati ranjang Jungkook yang terdapat gundukan selimut yang berisi tubuh namja kelinci itu

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya diujung kasur, manik matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat – gurat tak nyaman namja yang sedang tertidur itu

' Apa dia mimpi buruk ? ' pikir Taehyung. jemarinya bergerak menghapus beberapa titik keringat yang membasahi dahi mulus Jungkook

Manik matanya kembali menatap wajah Jungkook yang mulai membaik, tidak pucat lagi seperti tadi.

Tubuhnya bergerak memasuki selimut yang sama dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook. Tangan itu memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan pelan agar tak membangunkannya

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening Jungkook dan mengatakan hal wajar yang dikatakan setiap orang untuk orang lain, seperti

' Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah '

Bukan tipikal Kim Taehyung sama sekali. Tapi perasaannya mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan hal ini

Hah entahlah Taehyung tak ingin memikirkannya untuk saat ini. Yang pasti ia ingin tidur disamping Jungkook untuk malam ini

Ia tak peduli jika esok hari saat terbangun namja kelinci ini akan kaget melihat dirinya disamping tubuhnya

Hanya malam ini. Dirinya sangat ingin menghabiskan malam -walau hanya tertidur- bersama Jungkook. Setidaknya ia pernah _mencoba_ tidur bersama seseorang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya selama setahun ini

Taehyung menyamankan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan hangat. Seulas senyum terbentuk saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu polos saat tertidur seperti ini

Cahaya matanya meredup saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Taehyung menutup matanya dan siap menjalani esok hari yang _mungkin_ akan berbeda dari biasanya

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah – celah jendela. Cicit burung menjadi musik indah dipagi hari

Ugh …..

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya menghalangi cahaya mentari yang terasa menusuk. Manik kelincinya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk retinya

" Eh " Jungkook baru saja ingin mendudukkan tubuhnya saat sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Dirinya juga baru menyadari nafas hangat yang terasa ditengkuknya membuatnya sedikit bergidik

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya perlahan. Manik kelincinya membola manatap wajah yang tak asing baginya begitu dekat dengannya

" Tae.. taehyung " lirihnya. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh lembut tangan Taehyung yang berada diperutnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu polos dan tenang saat tertidur seperti saat ini

' Hyung sangat lucu saat tertidur ' kekeh Jungkook pelan. Jemari yang sebelumnya menyentuh tangan taehyung kini menyentuh kedua pipi Taehyung lembut

Jemari lentiknya terus bergerak lincah -namun lembut- menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Taehyung, mulai dari dahi -yang tertutup poni, kedua matanya, hidung hingga bibir Taehyung. Jungkook begitu menikmati kegiatannya. Jarang ia bisa menikmati wajah tampan Taehyung dengan tenang seperti ini, wajah yang terlihat polos itu akan berubah saat pemiliknya terbangun

" uhh " jungkook buru – buru menjauhkan jemarinya saat melihat kelopak mata Taehyung bergerak. Jungkook menutup kedua matanya untuk berpura – pura tidur. Namja manis itu dapat merasakan pergerakan kecil yang dilakukan namja disebelahnya

" Uhh jam berapa sekarang ? " Taehyung terbangun karena merasakan terik matahari yang menusuk wajahnya. Manik matanya bergerak melirik jam berbentuk bebek yang berada di nakas Jungkook

" Heum masih pagi " gumam Taehyung. Namja tampan itu sedikit melirik tubuh dalam pelukannya. ' Masih tidur ' pikirnya

Namja tampan itu pelan – pelan melepas pelukannya agar Jungkook - yang dalam pikirannya masih tertidur- tidak terbangun.

Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya. Namja pemilik deep voice itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jungkook

Mendengar langkah taehyung yang mulai menjauh, Jungkook membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip

" Hah sudah pergi " leganya. Jungkook menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar sangat kencang. Samar – samar tercetak rona merah dikedua pipi Jungkook

" Ah aku harus memasak… ya memasak " Jungkook bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi singkat sebelum meluncur menuju dapur

Tubuh yang kini terlihat _agak_ segar itu mengambil berbagai macam bahan makanan dan mengolahnya dengan cepat namun tetap lezat dan menggugah selera makan

Jungkook tersenyum puas saat semua masakannya sudah tertata dengan apik diatas meja makan.

Jungkook menulis post it yang kemudian ditempel digelas berisi susu vanilla milik Taehyung sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap

' Hyung jangan lupa sarapan. Makanlah yang banyak nee ^^ '

.

Taehyung berjalan santai menuruni setiap anak tangga. Namja pemilik darah AB itu sudah siap berangkat menuntut ilmu dengan tas yang tersampir dibahunya

Hidungnya kembang kempis mencium aroma yang membuat cacing diperutnya berdemo. Cepat – cepat Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menemukan beberapa masakan yang sudah tersaji dengan apik diatas meja makan

Taehyung mengambil post it yang tertempel pada gelas kaca berisi susu favoritenya dan membacanya pelan

Senyum tipis tercetak dibibirnya saat membaca setiap deret kata yang tertulis dengan rapi

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai menyantap makannya dengan tenang

Drrrt Drrtt

Taehyung mengambil benda segi empat yang bergetar dikantong celananya. Mata sipitnya menyusuri deret kalimat yang tertera di layar handphonenya

Cepat – cepat Taehyung menghabiskan makannya dan mengangkat kakinya meninggalkan rumah untuk menuju gedung tempatnya menimba ilmu

' Taehyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Temui aku ditaman belakang seperti biasanya '

.

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru kini mulai berubah orange. Burung – burung mulai terbang kembali menuju sarang masing – masing

Helaian kecoklatan milik Taehyung bergerak indah mengikuti irama angin. Bibirnya tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu

Manik matanya menatap tubuh ramping seorang gadis di depannya

Rambut hitam sebahunya nampak indah terkena sinar mentari sore. Wajah cantiknya menunduk dalam tak ingin menatap bola mata Taehyung yang terus memperhatikannya

" Kenapa ? " tanya taehyung lirih

" Maafkan aku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang – matang dan inilah keputusanku. Sekali lagi maaf tae. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersama Jungkook "

Lagi

Seperti ini lagi. Taehyung merasa _de javu_ saat seseorang mengatakan ucapan ah apa itu namanya ? .. ya selamat tinggal sepertinya

Ugh taehyung benci ini. Nyeri mendera _sedikit_ hatinya saat seseorang yang dicintainya _kembali_ meninggalkannya

" Apa kau harus pergi ? " Taehyung mengangkat dagu joy. Manik matanya bertubrukan dengan manik mata Joy yang terlihat meredup

" Ya… aku harus pergi " jawabnya lirih

Kedua manik matanya tetap menatap wajah Taehyung. wajah yang mungkin sulit dilupakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jemari lentiknya mengelus permukaan wajah Taehyung dengan lembut

" Aku mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mencintaimu tae dan akupun tahu kalau kau mencintaiku " _walaupun aku tahu kini hatimu terbagi oleh sosok jungkook_ lanjutnya dalam hati

Joy mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tubuh kurus itu. Meninggalkan namja yang begitu berharga baginya

Namja yang sangat dicintainya

.

.

.

 _ **{2 bagian yang hilang}**_

 **[Bagian 1]**

Taehyung dan Jungkook memilih jalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Untuk masalah mobil taehyung tak perlu cemas, namja itu dapat menelpon jasa seseorang untuk mengembalikan mobilnya kerumah

Hening terjadi diantara mereka sampai sebuah pertanyaan dari Taehyung memecahkan keheningan itu

" Jadi siapa itu Minguk ? " Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah Taehyung yang tetap menatap lurus kedepan

Namja kelinci itu berdehem terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakan sesuatu tentang Minguk

" Eum sebenarnya dia anak kecil yang suka bermain ditaman kompleks kita hyung. Rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah kita, hanya terpisah 5 rumah kalau dihitung…."

" Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya " potong Taehyung saat Jungkook baru menyelesaikan sedikit ceritanya. Pantas saja Taehyung tak pernah melihatnya karena kalau dipikir Taehyung suka pulang larut atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali. Walaupun menurutnya akhir – akhir ini Taehyung lebih sering dirumah, tapi tetap saja

" Itu karena kau selalu pulang larut hyung " jawab jungkook kalem

" Minguk selalu main ditaman saat sore hari eum sekitar jam 3 sampai jam 4. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya ditempat penitipan anak dan rumahnya " Taehyung hanya diam mendengar celotehan Jungkook

" Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di taman itu dan langsung akrap sesudahnya. Ugh dia anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan " jungkook menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minguk

Taehyung melirik singkat sikap Jungkook sebelum kembali menatap jalanan disekitarnya

" Yakk cepat sedikit jalannya atau kita akan …. " belum sempat kalimat Taehyung selesai. Air hujan tiba – tiba turun dan sedikit membasahi tubuh mereka

" Shit " umpatnya pelan. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi karena awan hitam terlihat menyelimuti langit seoul sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar area taman

Taehyung segera menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menariknya untuk berlari menghindari setiap tetes air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka

' Shit seharusnya tadi aku tak menuruti permintaannya ' gerutu Taehyung.

Bisa dibilang ini semua salah jungkook karena terus – terusan meminta mereka untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah saat pulang. Karena tak tahan dengan suara Jungkook akhirnya Taehyung menuruti keinginan namja kelinci itu dan berakhir seperti yang kau lihat

Pulang dengan tubuh basah akibat guyuran air hujan

.

.

 **[Bagian 2]**

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " tanya Taehyung to the point saat dirinya baru saja mendudukkan diri disamping gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya

Joy menundukkan wajahnya. Jemari lentikkanya bergerak gelisah diatas pahanya

Gadis itu gugup…. umm ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu

" Hey apa kau akan diam terus ? " Taehyung kembali bersuara saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis cantik _nya_. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat wajah joy yang sendu

Manik mata yang biasa menatapnya hangat itu berubah sendu. Mata beningnya berkaca – kaca siap untuk menumpahkan air matanya kapan saja

" Hey kau kenapa ? " tanya Taehyung lembut. Jemarinya mengusap setitik air mata yang baru saja jatuh dari kelopak mata Joy. Tatapannya berubah lembut menatap wajah sang kekasih

" Aku akan pergi " suara serak Joy terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya. Alis Taehyung bertaut bingung mendengar perkataan Joy

" Pergi ? kau ingin mengunjungi nenekmu ? " Joy menggeleng. Bukan bukan pergi seperti yang Taehyung pikirkan namun sesuatu yang jauh dan mungkin _tak pernah kembali_ lagi

" Bukan, aku akan pergi jauh " Joy menatap kedua bola mata milik Taehyung, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang dia ambil sudah benar

" Aku akan pergi ke Kanada ….."

" Untuk apa ? " potong Taehyung sebelum joy menyelesaikan kalimatnya

" Belajar. Aku akan belajar disana dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali kesini. Orang tuaku pindah kesana dan mau tak mau aku harus ikut " Joy bernapas lega saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya

" Dan …. Aku ingin kita berpisah " joy kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam tangisan yang mungkin saja pecah setelahnya

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya seperti biasa. Pelan dan konstan mengikuti sosok bertubuh kurus yang selalu cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitar

Sudah berapa lama ia menguntit seperti ini. Entahlah dia tak perduli yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sosok yang diikutinya saat ini

Apapun…. Apapun dilakukan Hoseok asal dia bisa melihat sosok malaikatnya ahh atau bisa disebut mantan malaikat karena dengan bodohnya ia meninggalkan sosok itu dimasa lalu. Hoseok tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangan itu.

Manik kelamnya terus menatap tubuh yang berjalan santai didepannya dengan rindu. Hoseok ingin memeluknya, menginginkan tubuh itu kembali dalam pelukannya

Walaupun itu hal yang sangat mustahil

Karena sosok itu sudah mempunyai orang lain yang telah mengisi hidupnya

.

Hoseok menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon. Manik kelamnya tetap memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik tubuh Taehyung seperti seorang maniak

Cukup lama ia berdiri disini menyaksikan drama kecil – kecilan yang dilakukan Taehyung dengan gadis yang diyakini Hoseok bernama Joy

Bagaimana Hoseok mengetahuinya ? tanyakan saja pada seluruh anak buahnya yang mendapat seluruh informasi tentang Taehyung secara detail dan akurat

Manik matanya mengikuti tubuh sang gadis yang kini telah meninggalkan Taehyung. Manik matanya dapat melihat gurat kesedihan yang terpancar diwajah Taehyung walaupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka sangatlah jauh

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan batang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Kakinya berjalan menjauh mengikuti tubuh Joy

.

Joy meninggalkan Taehyung dengan berat hati. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah benar tetap saja masih ada segelintir perasaan tak rela menghinggapi hatinya

Matanya memerah tak kuat lagi membendung semua air matanya. Perlahan satu persatu cairan bening itu keluar dari kelopak matanya

Joy memacu langkah kakinya, berlari meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan kenangannya

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di halte bus yang cukup sepi. Matahari mulai beranjak meninggalkan bumi menyisakan sedikit semburat orange dilangit yang mulai gelap

Joy merapatnya jaketnya saat merasakan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Manik matanya kosong menatap kedepan

Detik – detik berlalu dengan cepat namun bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang

Kembali… air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap air mata yang tak pernah berhenti keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar halus karena tangisannya.

" Ini untukmu " Joy sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya menatap namja asing yang menyodorkan sapu tangannya untuknya. Manik matanya menatap ragu sosok namja asing yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker hitam

" Ahh tidak perlu. Terima kasih " tolaknya halus. Namun sepertinya namja itu tak mudah menyerah karena terus menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya

" Terimalah " ucap namja itu

Mau tak mau Joy menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sapu tangan itu. " Eum terima kasih " ujarnya lirih

Joy mengusap bekas air mata yang masih menghiasi pipinya. Manik matanya kembali menatap namja yang kini duduk disampingnya

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? apa kau juga mahasiswa di universitasku ? " namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sebelum menjawab

" Hanya mencoba memberi barang yang berguna untuk gadis yang sedang patah hati "

Joy membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan namja itu

" Ba.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? "

" Eum hanya menebak " ujarnya sebelum berdiri dan menatap sekeliling dan meninggalkan gadis itu

" Aku pergi dulu nona ! jangan terlalu memikirkan namja yang sudah menjadi masa lalumu " teriaknya

.

Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kakinya berjalan lemas meninggalkan area tempatnya menimba ilmu

Kakinya berjalan pelan keluar gerbang universitasnya. Moodnya berubah buruk dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah

Jauh ? umm lumayan tapi tak apalah demi sedikit memperbaiki moodnya dan mungkin ia bisa minum soju sedikit nantinya

.

Taehyung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar membuat Jungkook yang asik menonton tv diruang tengah terlonjak kaget

Jungkook buru – buru berlari menghampiri tubuh Taehyung yang berada di ambang pintu

" Hyung " Jungkook menatap keadaan Taehyung yang berantakan. Rambut coklatnya acak – acakan, bajunya juga tak serapi seperti biasanya saat Jungkook melihatnya pulang kuliah

Jungkook mendekati tubuh Taehyung. Indra penciumannya dapat mencium aroma alcohol yang sangat kuat menguar dari tubuh Taehyung

" Yakk apa yang kau lakukan heh ! " Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook saat namja kelinci itu baru saja ingin menyentuh tubuh Taehyung

" Ahh itu hyung … " Jungkook kebingungan mencari kata – kata yang tepat. Manik matanya takut – takut menatap manik mata Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam

Taehyung melangkakhkan kakinya pelan. Tubuhnya bergerak tak stabil karena pengaruh alcohol yang sangat kuat. Tubuhnya hambir saja ia tersungkur kalau tidak ada Jungkook yang cepat – cepat menahan tubuhnya

' ugh berat ' batin Jungkook

" Hyung ayo ku bantu " ucapnya pelan

Jungkook menuntun tubuh Taehyung perlahan memasuki kamarnya. Jungkook merebahkan tubuh Taehyung pelan – pelan. Tangannya bergerak melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Taehyung

Kemudian Jungkook berlari keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang mungkin dibutuhkan Taehyung nantinya

Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya, meletakkan gelas berisi air putih diatas nakas. Namja kelinci itu menatap wajah Taehyung dalam. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap wajah Taehyung yang pucat

" Apa kau memiliki masalah hyung ? kenapa kau seperti ini " jungkook terus mengusap kedua pipi Taehyung dengan sayang

Jungkook sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung, jemarinya menyeret selimut yang digunakan taehyung hingga sebatas dada

Jungkook tersenyum sebelum mengambil sebuah bantal beserta selimut dan menidurkan dirinya dilantai kamarnya yang terdapat karpet halus yang cukup tebal

.

Unghh

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya menghalangi sinar matahari yang terasa menusuk kelopak matanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk retinanya pagi hari ini. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya, tangannya reflex memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut – denyut

" Akhh apa yang kulakukan semalam " gumam Taehyung. Tangannya terus memijit pelipisnya guna meredam rasa peningnya. Manik mata Taehyung bergerak menelusuri ruangan yang terasa sedikit tak asing baginya

' Kamar jungkook. Kenapa aku ada disini ' pikirnya. Taehyung terus memperhatikan kamar Jungkook hingga tatapannya berhenti pada gundukan selimut yang berada di lantai

Taehyung bergerak turun dari atas Kasur. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati gundukan selimut tersebut

Taehyung menunduk menyikap selimut yang membalut tubuh Jungkook. Manik matanya menatap posisi Jungkook yang terlihat tak nyaman menurutnya

" Ckck kenapa anak ini tidur disini " gumam Taehyung

" Hey Jeon Jungkook bangun " Taehyung menendang kecil tubuh Jungkook membuat sang pemilik tubuh mengerang pelan. Taehyung terus melakukan hal itu hingga Jungkook benar – benar terbangun

" Ungh hyung kau sudah bangun " Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengusap – usap matanya. Terlihat imut namun sama sekali tidak dimata Taehyung

" Cepat bangun dan buatkan aku sarapan " ketus Taehyung dengan suara dingin

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang menjauhinya. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang dirasakannya

' Kenapa Tae-hyung dingin kembali. Padahal baru kemarin aku merasa bahagia karena sifatnya yang mulai berubah. Apa aku punya salah ? ' pikir Jungkook

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum bergerak menata kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya sejenak kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk melakukan kegiatan para _istri_ seperti biasanya

.

Taehyung memakan makanannya dalam diam. Hari ini minggu jadi dia tak perlu terburu – buru untuk mandi dan segera berangkat kuliah. Maniknya bergerak mengikuti tubuh Jungkook yang terus mondar – mandir dalam dapur, entah itu melakukan apa Taehyung tak tahu dan tak ingin tau

Jungkook terus melakukan aktivitas paginya tanpa menyadari Taehyung yang terus menatap tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak membereskan semua peralatan masak yang baru saja ia gunakan. Selesai dengan kegiatannya Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya

Manik matanya mengerjap polos mendekati meja makan. Pipinya mulai bersemu saat Taehyung tak berhenti menatapnya

Jungkook berjalan ragu – ragu mendekati meja makan. Tangannya bergerak didepan wajah Taehyung untuk menyadarkannya

" Hyung kenapa ? " tanya Jungkook pelan.

" Hah " Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya menatap wajah Jungkook yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Jarinya mendorong wajah Jungkook agar menjauh

" Aku baik – baik saja " jawab Taehyung

Taehyung berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan mengambil hoodie nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah

" Aku pergi. Kau di rumah saja " ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan membersihkan piring kotor yang berada di meja makan.

Jungkook menbawa semua piring kotor itu ke dapur. Namja pemilik gigi kelinci itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mencuci semua piring ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar

Jungkook merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk

" Hallo "

" Apa kau Jeon Jungkook ? "

" Ne.. " Jungkook menyeritkan alisnya. Tangannya menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya

" Siapa ini ? " tanya Jungkook hati – hati saat ia kembali menempelkan layar ponselnya pada telinga

" Aku Jung Hoseok "

.

Hoseok menaruh kembali ponselnya. Manik matanya menatap satu persatu anak buahnya dengan datar.

" Apa yang kalian tunggu. Cepat ikuti Taehyung sekarang ! " bentaknya

Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak tak jauh darinya

Jarinya mengelus lembut foto dua sosok namja yang saling berpelukan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir masing – masing

Maniknya menatap rindu salah satu sosok yang terpampang difoto tersebut

' Aku benar – benar merindukanmu. Apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku '

.

Jongin menatap alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Maniknya terus menatap sekeliling meyakinkan diri bahwa jalan yang dia ambil adalah jalan yang benar.

Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai melihat sebuah rumah bercat putih yang minimalis dan indah dipandang

" Apa ini rumahnya ? " gumam namja tan ini

Jongin mengangkat ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang lewat benda persegi panjang tersebut

" Aku sudah ada didepan. Dirumah bercat putih "

" …. "

" Apa ini benar rumahmu "

" …. "

" Ah baiklah " Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada gerbang yang berada dibelakangnya

Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponselnya hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dari balik gerbang

" Hyung … "

Jongin membalikkan badannya, senyuman terpatri dibibirnya saat melihat seseorang di depannya

" Kookie .. "

Jungkook membuka gerbang rumahnya mempersilahkan Jongin memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang dipenuhi beberapa macam bunga " Ayo masuk hyung "

" Ah baiklah "

Jongin mengikuti langkah Jungkook memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun juga tak terlalu kecil menurut Jongin

Rumah Jungkook terlihat rapi dan bersih berbeda sekali dengan keadaan apartemennya yang bisa dibilang _kacau_

" Hyung duduklah disini dulu aku akan membuatkan minum. Hyung ingin minum apa ? "

" Terserah kau saja " jawab Jongin

" Um baiklah "

Jongin menatap tubuh Jungkook yang berjalan ke dapur. Manik matanya tak lepas memperhatikan isi rumah Jungkook

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dinding yang penuh dengan beberapa foto. Matanya bergerak menelusuri satu – persatu foto tersebut

" Ahh hyung itu beberapa foto masa kecilku dan Tae-hyung. Eomma menyuruhku untuk memasang foto – foto itu didinding "

" Ohh " Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Matanya tak berhenti melihat semua foto tersebut hingga mendapati foto pernikahan Jungkook dan suaminya

Jongin terus memperhatikan foto itu. Di dalamnya Jungkook nampak sangat cantik dan menggemaskan saat tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang manis. Tangannya mengapit tangan namja lain yang terlihat tak nyaman saat pengambilan foto tersebut

" Dimana dia ? " Jungkook menyatukan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jongin

" Keluar. Tapi aku tak tahu dia kemana " Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan raut sedihannya dari Jongin

" Kookie kau tak apa – apa ? " tanya Jongin khawatir. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook dan mengelus punggungnya

" Aku baik – baik saja hyung " Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi senyum terbaik untuk Jongin guna menghilangkan kesedihannya

" Oh ya untuk apa kau menyuruhku kesini " tak ingin membuat Jungkook larut dengan kesedihannya, Jongin buru – buru mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Dirinya ingat satu jam yang lalu Jungkook menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pergi kerumahnya dan ia tak mengerti untuk apa dirinya datang kerumah ini

" Hehehe aku kesepian hyung, jadi aku memintamu kesini untuk menemaniku " jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya yang terlihat imut dimata Jongin. Tangannya bergerak mengusap poni Jungkook dengan gemas

" Hah jadi kau hanya memanfaatkanku hum " Jongin menampilkan wajah pura – pura kecewanya membuat Jungkook tertawa terbahak – bahak karena wajah Jongin yang sangat aneh menurut namja kelinci itu

Melihat Jungkook, mau tak mau Jongin juga ikut tertawa

" Ckck kau konyol hyung "

" Terima kasih kuanggap itu sebagai pujian Jeon Jungkook "

.

Taehyung terus berjalan. Langkahnya sangat santai sore ini. Sesekali kepalanya menengok kebelakang memastikan sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah akhir – akhir ini

Taehyung kembali melangkah namun langkah kakinya kembali memelan saat merasakan langkah kaki seseorang yang terdengar seperti mengikutinya. Kepalanya kembali menengok kebelakang menatap ratusan manusia yang sama berjalan disekitarnya. Manik matanya menatap satu persatu orang yang nampak sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing namun maniknya tak dapat menemukan seseorang yang patut dicurigainya.

' Apa hanya perasaanku saja ' pikir Taehyung masih mengamati orang – orang sekitar

Namja kurus itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang tertunda menuju rumahnya

Tangannya menenteng beberapa kantong berisi makanan yang sempat dibelinya tadi

Tak salah taehyung memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan, setidaknya moodnya tidak terlalu buruk seperti semalam. Tapi Taehyung sedikit menyesal karena tak mengajak Jungkook tadi. Andai ia mengajak namja kelinci itu mungkin acara jalan – jalannya berjalan lebih ramai karena celotehan Jungkook

' Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Taehyung ' Taehyung menggeleng – gelengkan kepala menampik segala pikirannya

Taehyung membuka gerbang rumahnya saat jam ditangannya menunjuk angka 6 sore. Lumayan lama untuk acara jalan – jalan tanpa tujuannya hari ini

Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk perlahan. Taehyung menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang tak dikenalinya.

" Aku pulang " Taehyung melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Tubuhnya bergerak masuk dengan santai seperti biasanya

" Jung…. " perkataan Taehyung terhenti saat menatap orang asing yang sedang duduk santai diruang tengahnya ditemani beberapa minuman dan cemilan. Disampingnya Jungkook nampak asik memakan keripik dengan pandangan fokus menatap layar televise tanpa bergerak seinci pun untuk menyambut kedatangannya

Oh sepertinya kedatangan Taehyung tak disadari oleh siapapun. Taehyung mendengus menyadari fakta itu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi marah dan kesal

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan langkah kaki yang terdengar di telinga Jungkook. Namja kelinci itu lalu menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat tubuh Taehyung yang berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

' Hyung sudah pulang ' batinnya. Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Taehyung ke dapur namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya

" Kau mau kemana Kookie ? " tanya Jongin saat Jungkook akan bergerak meninggalkannya

" Eumm itu … anu hyung.. Tae-hyung sudah pulang, aku akan menemuinya dulu "

Jungkook buru – buru meninggalkan tubuh Jongin yang terdiam setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Manik mata Jongin menatap tubuh Jungkook yang berjalan menuju dapur

' Apa aku pulang saja ? ' pikir Jongin

Sementara itu Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk diam sambil menikmati beberapa makanan yang diambilnya dari kantong diatas meja. Jungkook memainkan jemarinya ragu saat ingin memanggil namja itu

" Hyung " suara lembut Jungkook terdengar setelah beberapa detik namja itu berdebat dengan pikirannya. Namja kelinci itu dapat mendengar gumaman kecil dari bibir Taehyung untuk menjawab suaranya

" Hyung kapan pulang ? apa aku perlu menyiapkan air hangat untuk hyung mandi ? "

" Tidak perlu urusi saja temanmu itu " balas Taehyung dingin. Tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa ddukbokkie dalam mulutnya

" Apa aku… "

" Kubilang urus saja temanmu Jungkook ! " Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat ucapannya belum selesai namun dipotong oleh suara Taehyung yang dingin dan tajam. Dengan langkah pelan dan kepala yang menunduk, Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan makanannya untuk menghampiri Jongin

" Kookie aku pulang dulu ya " Jungkook buru – buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk menatap Jongin. Manik kelincinya menatap bingung Jongin yang sudah siap untuk meninggalkan rumahnya

" Eh hyung sudah mau pulang ? tidak ingin makan malam disini hyung ? " tawar Jungkook namun dibalas gelengan oleh Jongin. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mengelus surai kelamnya sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang

" Aku pulang dulu. Ucapkan salamku untuk Taehyung ya " Jungkook mengikuti langkah Jongin sampai gerbang. Tangannya melambai mengikuti kepergian Jongin hingga tubuh namja yang dianggap sebagai _hyungnya_ itu tak terlihat lagi bagi penglihatannya

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memasuki rumahnya. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan sisa makanan dan minuman yang dihabiskan bersama Jongin tadi

Merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar disakunya, Jungkook buru – buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya

' Kutunggu besok di taman dekat rumahmu jam 3 '

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi membaca pesan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Tanpa membalasnya Jungkook langsung memasukkan kempali ponselnya ke dalam saku

.

Jungkook menatap ponselnya bingung. Keadaan rumah sepi seperti biasanya karena Taehyung pergi kerumah orang tuanya untuk mengurus sesuatu dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk tinggal dirumah

Manik kelincinya terus menerus menatap deret kata yang terus memasuki ponselnya dari nomor yang sama dan berisi hal – hal yang sama pula

Yaitu menemui seorang bernama Hoseok di taman komplek rumah mereka

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencari nama Hoseok dalam ingatannya. Mungkin saja ia mengenal sosok itu namun dilupakannya

Hoseok ….. Hoseok

Jungkook terus mengingat nama itu hingga ia mendapatkan ingatannya saat orang tersebut menelponnya tempo hari

Jungkook sedikit berpikir menimang – nimang apakah ia akan pergi menemui si Hoseok ini. Tapi karena rasa keingintahuannya ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi

' Ya, aku akan kesana nanti '

Hahh~

Jungkook melempar ponselnya di sofa yang didudukinya. Maniknya terpejam menikmati sunyi yang biasa mendera rumah ini

Sebenarnya siapa Hoseok itu

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai semua reader tersayangku~ apa masih ada yang nunggu ff ini ?

Hahh akhirnya chap 8 kelar juga. Setelah melewati berbagai cobaan dan rintangan *ceileh -

Aku tahu ini telat banget tapi semoga chap 8 ini gak mengecewakan

Um buat yang berharap bakalan jadi mpreg aku pikirin deh, mungkin iya tapi gak disini. Nah loh php -_-

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia] [** **park seo gi** **]** **[Kim991]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597] [Vkookdaily] [VampireDPS] [Han Hyeji] [maknaehehso] [TyaWuryWK] [kookievita99] [akmy] [VkookKookV] [El JungTae99] [parkyounghae] [chyper69] [Suni380] [ulyalenivk3001][** **michaelchildhood** **]** **[** **junghoney17** **] [** **ainiajkook** **] [** **vkimtae** **] [** **yxnghua** **] [** **cookiesnyamphi** **][** **taehyungkece** **]** **[c** **ookiesnyamphi** **] [** **JeonJeonzKim** **]** **[** **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** **] [** **] [** **kyuminmi** **]** **[** **cluekey6800** **] [** **VampireDPS** **]** **[E** **l YienJin422** **]** **[** **YM424** **] [** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **]** **[J** **ung Hae Joo** **]**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

..

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook " Taehyung kembali menghela nafasnya saat mengingat pertanyaan eommanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Huhh untung dia bisa menjawabnya kalau tidak matilah riwayatnya di rumah sendiri. Taehyung bernapas lega setidaknya dia aman untuk saat ini.

Dan entah untuk esok. Taehyung akan memikirkannya nanti

Taehyung kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah. Ia rindu bantal dan gulingnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya

Dan mungkin iya juga sedikit merindukan Jungkook

*Beberapa jam yang lalu

Mobil Taehyung memasuki gerbang rumahnya dengan roda – roda hitamnya yang bergerak santai memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Maniknya dapat melihat berbagai jenis bunga milik ibunya yang sedang mekar dengan indah di pekarangan rumahnya yang lumayan luas

Taehyung menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan rumah. Kaki panjangnya bergerak keluar memasuki rumah orang tuanya yang jarang ia kunjungi semenjak menikah dengan Jungkook

Taehyung menyapu pandangannya mengelilingi rumah. Bola matanya bergerak mencari gerak - gerik kehidupan di rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Ah ralat sangat sepi malah

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam memasuki rumahnya. Sesekali kepalanya menengok kesamping guna mencari keberadaan sang ibu

" Eomma ! " Taehyung terus mencari sosok wanita paruh baya yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya hingga seperti saat ini. Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di halaman belakang rumahnya yang rindang dan sejuk. Pepohonan yang lumayan besar nampak sangat menenangkan bagi Taehyung. Bahkan ayunan masa kecilnya masih tergantung indah disalah satu batang pohon itu

Maniknya dapat melihat siluet tubuh ramping ibunya yang duduk diatas ayunan miliknya.

" Eomma " sosok yang dipanggil eomma menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang mencapai kepala empat

" Oh Taehyungi kau sudah datang "

" Ne eomma " wanita paruh baya itu berlari kecil menghampiri anaknya. Taehyung membalas pelukan ibunya dengan hangat. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat melihat ibunya menggerakkan kepalanya kesana – kemari seolah mencari sesuatu

" Apa yang eomma cari ? "

" Oh eomma mencari Jungkookie. Kemana dia ? apa kau tak mengajaknya "Nyonya Kim sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan sang anak yang merupakan turunan dari ayahnya

Glup

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Ia lupa bahwa ibunya begitu menyayangi Jungkook melebihi dirinya yang merupakan anak kandungnya. Itu sebabnya ia tak heran saat wanita itu menanyakan keberadaan Jungkook saat ia berkunjung

" Umm Jungkook ada dirumah eomma…. "

" Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya ? " potong nyonya Kim tak sabaran. Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan alasan paling rasional yang ada didalam otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya

" Oh Kookie ku sedang sibuk rupanya " Taehyung mengekor mengikuti langkah sang ibu yang memasuki rumah mereka

" Appa dimana eomma ? " tanya Taehyung saat mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada dimeja makan. Maniknya menatap tubuh sang ibu yang bergerak lincah menyiapkan makanan untuknya

' Mirip Jungkook ' batin Taehyung

" Masih dikantor, kau lupa sekarang jam berapa Taehyungie ? " Taehyung mengaggukkan kepalanya tanpa minat menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya itu. Menurutnya masakan ibunya lebih menarik daripada membicarakan ayahnya yang workaholic

.

Jungkook berlari mengejar waktu. Jam ditangannya menunjuk angka 9 lebih 30. Ia terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang ditentukan namja bernama Hoseok itu

Sesampainya ditaman kompleks, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang memakai hoodie hitam –Hoseok tadi kembali mengiriminya sms tentang pakaian yang digunakannya. Jungkook terus mengedarkan pandangannya hingga melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan

Jungkook buru – buru melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati sosok itu

" Apa kau Jung Hoseok ? " tanya Jungkook pelan setelah menepuk bahu namja yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu. Jungkook bergerak mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja yang diyakini sebagai Hoseok

Sosok itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap wajah jungkook dari balik kecamata hitam yang digunakannya

Jungkook menyeritkan dahi saat menyadari semua yang dipakai namja didepannya adalah serba hitam.

Sosok itu melepas kacamatanya dan menatap wajah Jungkook dalam. Hoseok menarik garis bibirnya membentuk senyum hangat yang bersahabat membuat Jungkook tertegun sejenak melihat wajah Hoseok

' Sepertinya orang baik ' batin Jungkook setelah melihat senyum hangat milik Hoseok

Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut tanpa curiga oleh Jungkook.

" Ya benar, aku Hoseok. Kurasa kau sudah tahu nama lengkapku " Hoseok sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakan itu membuat Jungkook Tersenyum canggung

" Dan kau Jeong Jungkook ? ah kurasa sekarang margamu berubah menjadi Kim " Jungkook membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

Dari mana namja asing tahu ?

" Dari mana kau mengetahuinya ? " Hoseok membalas pertanyaan jungkook dengan senyum ganjil yang membuat Jungkook benar – benar kebingungan

" Oh ya untuk apa Hoseok-ssi menyuruhku menemuimu. Apa kita pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya ? " Jungkook membanting setir arah pembicaraan mereka, ia tak terlalu memikirkan senyum Hoseok yang ganjil menurutnya

" Ah aku hanya memiliki sedikit urusan dengan Taehyung … "

" Dengan Tae-hyung ? " potong Jungkook saat namja disampingnya menyebut nama Taehyung. Sebenarnya siapa si Hoseok ini hingga mengenal Taehyung ? dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya ?

" Hmm iya, namun ia tak ingin menemuiku " Jungkook dapat melihat gurat kesedihan terpancar jelas dimanik mata Hoseok sebelum ia kembali mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya

" Ada apa ? apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu ? "

" Hum kurasa ada…. "

.

.

Jungkook banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hoseok hari ini. Menurutnya namja yang mengaku sebagi teman masa lalu Taehyung itu sangat menyenangkan dan hangat

Hanya dalam beberapa jam Jungkook mengenalnya ia sudah akrap dengan Hoseok. Hampir sama dengan Jongin, Jungkook tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk akrab dengannya

" Jungkookie berapa usia pernikahan kalian ? " tanya Hoseok kala ia dan Jungkook sedang menikmati makan siangnya disalah satu kedai es krim yang menyediakan berbagai makanan lain selain es krim sebagai menu utamanya

" Um " Jungkook menggigit sendok es krimnya memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Hoseok

" Hampir 2 tahun hyung. Kenapa ? " Jungkook kembali menyendok es krimnya dan menatap Hoseok yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu

" Tidak apa – apa, hanya ingin bertanya " jawab Hoseok

Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya saat mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Hoseok tentang Taehyung

" Ung Hoseok-ssi bolehkah aku bertanya ? " Hoseok mengganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook

" Bagaimana sifat Tae-hyung dulu ? ah … maksudku sebelum bertemu denganku. Iya seperti itu … " Jungkook sedikit gugup saat mengatakan itu. Sungguh… selama ini ia tak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa lagi selain kedua mertuanya atau lebih tepatnya ibu Taehyung yang sering mengunjungi rumah mereka. Namun sekarang ada Hoseok yang notabene teman lama Taehyung ada didepannya. Jadi ia sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan Taehyung sebelum bertemu dan menikah dengannya. Mungkin juga Hoseok mengentahui alasan kenapa Taehyung berubah menjadi dingin padahal dulu Taehyung merupakan orang yang ramah dan hangat –Jungkook mengetahui ini dari ibu mertuanya

" Untuk apa kau bertanya itu ? " bukannya menjawab, Hoseok malah melempar pertanyaan lain membuat Jungkook meremas jari – jarinya yang berada dibawah meja

" Hanya ingin tahu. Tapi kalau Hoseok-ssi tidak ingin menjawabnya tak apa "

Hoseok menatap Jungkook sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya riang saat pulang kerumah. Disampingnya masih ada Hoseok yang menemaninya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin Hoseok mengantarkannya pulang, Jungkook takut merepotkan namja itu. Namun Hoseok dengan berbagai alasan ingin mengantarkannya pulang dan mau tak mau membuat Jungkook menerima tawarannya

" Hyung mau mampir ? " tanya Jungkook saat ia membuka gerbang rumahnya. Hoseok memandang sebentar rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Maniknya dapat melihat seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dari teras rumah. Bibirnya entah kenapa membentuk senyum lebar yang aneh dimata Jungkook

" Hoseok-ssi kau tidak apa – apa ? " tanya Jungkook merasa sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan mimic wajah seseorang didepannya

" Aku tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih tawarannya, kurasa lain kali ….. " tolak Hoseok halus. Kemudian namja itu berjalan menjauhi Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas

Jungkook menatap tubuh Hoseok yang semakin mengecil dengan bingung. Kadang Jungkook tak mengerti kenapa namja itu sering menampilkan senyum atau raut wajah yang aneh

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya setelah menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di depan rumah mereka

" Hyung sudah pulang ? " Jungkook kembali berjalan, memangkas jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka hingga tinggal beberapa langkah

" Siapa itu tadi ? " tanya Taehyung –walaupun ia sudah benar – benar tahu siapa yang mengantar Jungkook pulang. Ia hanya ingin tahu jawaban apa yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook

" Umm Hoseok-ssi, dia berkata bahwa dia teman lamamu. Apa itu benar ? "

" Tidak " jawab Taehyung singkat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Jungkook

.

" Hyung marah padaku ? " Jungkook memilin jarinya gugup. Manik kelincinya sekali – kali melirik wajah taehyung yang nampak serius memperhatikan layar segi empat di depannya –televisi

" Tidak " jawab Taehyung singkat. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak biasanya Taehyung seperti ini. Jika namja itu marah dia akan melampiaskan semua amarahnya pada Jungkook. Baik itu menyiksanya atau membentaknya, Jungkook sudah biasa

Tapi kalau diam seperti ini malah membuat Jungkook takut berkali lipat

' Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok-ssi ' pikir jungkook

" Hyung…. "

" Jangan bertemu lagi dengannya "

" Huh ?! " Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan Taehyung. Bibirnya baru saja ingin bertanya saat suara berat Taehyung kembali terdengar

" Jangan temui si Hoseok itu lagi "

" Kenapa ? " tanya Jungkook ragu – ragu karena menurutnya Hoseok adalah orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan

" Aku bilang tidak ya tidak ! " bentak Taehyung sambil menatap tajam Jungkook membuat namja pemilik gigi kelinci ini menunduk takut

Taehyung menghela napas saat menyadari tubuh Jungkook sedikit bergetar, mungkin Karena takut padanya

Taehyung jadi teringat perkataan ibunya tadi

" Maaf " ucap Taehyung pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jungkook –lagi. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan melewatinya

Bulir – built air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Jungkook bingung, ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Taehyung hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Jungkook memang tak menerima pukulan darinya tapi Jungkook dapat merasakan sedikit kegelisahan dan amarah yang menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung

Apa ? apa yang sebenarnya namja itu rasakan. Jungkook juga ingin tahu, ia juga ingin selalu menjadi istri yang dapat diandalkan Taehyung, menjadi sandarannya saat dia lelah, menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ia menceritakan masalahnya dan menjadi seseorang yang dapat menenangkan Taehyung dari semua kegelisahannya

Tapi apakah itu bisa ?

Tubuh jungkook semakin bergetar memikirkan angan – angannya

Angan – angan yang terlalu tinggi hingga susah untuk diraihnya

.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang melihat tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar. Namja kurus itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit entah karena apa

' Apa benar aku sudah mencintainya ? '

Ingin rasanya Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook, merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya

Namun apa yang terjadi ? Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam diri menatap tubuh yang bergetar itu. Taehyung merutuk otaknya yang tak mau bekerja sama dengan hatinya untuk mendekati Jungkook

Dirinya hanya bisa memperhatikan Jungkook.

Tanpa mendekatinya

Memeluknya

Apa lagi menenangkannya

Hanya bisa diam dan melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa

.

Taehyung akhirnya menggerakkan kakinya saat melihat tubuh Jungkook sudah terkapar diatas sofa –tertidur.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Entah sejak kapan, menatap wajah jungkook yang terlelap membuatnya tenang

Taehyung mengusap titik – titik air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah manisnya. Kali ini dia tak menghindar. Jujur Taehyung sangat menikmati momen seperti ini –walaupun jarang terjadi, tapi ia benar – benar menikmatinya.

Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jungkook ala bridal dan memindahkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam kamar.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jungkook pelan – pelan agar tak membuatnya terbangun. Tubuhnya berbaring disamping Jungkook dan merengkuh pinggang Jungkook dengan tangannya. Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook lamat – lamat, menatap setiap inci wajah seseorang yang selalu disakitinya.

Jemarinya bergerak mengelus pipi mulus Jungkook dengan lembut sebelum mengecup pipi kanannya

" Selamat malam Kookie " Taehyung menutup ucapannya dengan mengecup bibir Jungkook sebelum ikut memejamkan mata dan mengarungi dunia mimpi

.

Matahari bersinar begitu hangat. Suara cicitan burung menjadi lagu penyambut pagi yang begitu menenangkan dan memanjakan telinga

Jungkook membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Manik kelincinya menatap keadaan kamarnya yang mulai hangat terkena terpaan cahaya matahari pagi

Deg

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari sebuah tangan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Tangan yang amat dikenalinya

Milik taehyung

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah damai Taehyung saat tertidur. Jungkook memberanikan diri mengelus wajah damai Taehyung dengan jarinya. Manik matanya menatap penuh kekaguman seolah didunia ini tak ada yang lebih sempurna selain Kim Taehyung

Jungkook terus memperhatikan wajah Taehyung tanpa berkedip dan tak mengetahui kalau sang pemilik wajah sudah terbangun sebelum Jungkook membuka kedua matanya

Taehyung menangkap tangan jungkook yang terus mengusap wajahnya membuat namja kelinci itu tersentak kaget. Jungkook buru – buru menarik tangannya namun cengkraman tangan Taehyung begitu kuat hingga ia tak mampu melepaskan cengkraman itu

" Hyung … " cicit Jungkook sambil menatap dada Taehyung, ia terlalu takut menatap manik mata Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tajam seperti biasanya. Namun tanpa Jungkook ketahui Taehyung malah tersenyum lembut menatap namja yang masih berada dalam pelukannya

" Hyung ma.. maaf aku tak bermaksud.. " usapan dikepalanya membuat Jungkook menghentikan kata – katanya. Namja kelinci itu menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Taehyung diatas kepalanya

' Kenapa ? kenapa Tae-hyung berubah lagi ? '

Jungkook terus berpikir membuat kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang membuat Taehyung kembali berubah

' Mungkin mood Tae-hyung sedang baik ' Jungkook menghilangkan semua kemungkinan itu dengan tetap berpikir positif. Toh ia juga menikmatinya. Jarang – jarang Taehyung bisa bersikap lembut seperti ini

Taehyung itu bagaikan labirin untuk Jungkook. Begitu membingungkan dan susah ditebak. Dan jika kau sudah masuk kedalamnya, kau akan susah untuk mencari jalan keluar

Sama seperti cinta Jungkook pada Taehyung.

Sesering apapun Taehyung memukulnya, menamparnya dan menyiksanya dengan semua kelakuan buruknya. Jungkook tak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya apalagi membenci

Jungkook benar – benar tak bisa

" Jungkook…. " Jungkook tersadar dari pikirannya saat tangan Taehyung mencolek pinggangnya dan memangkas jarak wajah mereka. Membuat manik matanya begitu jelas melihat wajah Taehyung dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm

Rasa hangat mengalir dipipinya membuat warna kemerahan muncul dikedua pipinya yang putih bersih. Taehyung menatapnya begitu dalam membuat Jungkook bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan Taehyung. Jungkook ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, namun apa daya matanya seolah berkhianat dengan pikirannya

Jadi ia sedikit lebih tenang saat menatap obsidian milik Taehyung

Obsidian yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar – debar tanpa mampu ia kontrol.

" Jungkook … "

" Ah ne hyung … " Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar mencubit kedua pipi gembinya

Jungkook yang terkejut hanya bisa diam sambil membelalakkan matanya sedangkan sang tersangka hanya melihat sekeliling acuh tak acuh saat menyadari tindakannya

" Hyung bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu ? " Jungkook bertanya lirih, Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan jungkook sedikit salah tingkah. Namja kurus itu buru – buru melepas lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Jungkook

Jungkook sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Taehyung, kakinya bergerak turun dari ranjang. Saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya

" Kau mau kemana ? " tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jungkook

" Um memasak " jawab Jungkook yakin. Bukankah memang ini kewajibannya sehari – hari ?

" Kenapa hyung ? " bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah ikut berdiri disamping Jungkook dan menyeret tangannya keluar kamar

" Hyung mau kemana ? "

" Ke dapur. Katanya mau memasak " jawab Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkah dan menyeritkan dahi bingung. Otomatis Taehyung yang berada didepannya juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jungkook

" Sudahlah, cepat aku ingin membantumu " Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah beberapa detik melihat keterdiaman Jungkook. Tak lupa ia juga menyeret tubuh Jungkook yang terlihat masih memikirkan kata – katanya

' Ck dasar lamban ' gerutu Taehyung namun masih terlihat senyum tipis terukir di kedua belah bibirnya

.

Jungkook bergerakan tangannya pelan mengaduk – aduk masakannya dalam penggorengan. Pasalnya saat ini namja kelinci itu sedang mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang kian berdebar cepat kala tangan Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Oh demi Tuhan…

Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan hal ini benar – benar terjadi. Selama ini Jungkook hanya mampu mambayangkannya saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang

Namun pagi ini semua berbeda

Bolehkan jungkook kembali berharap setingga awan ? walaupun ia tahu _mungkin_ Taehyung akan menghempaskannya kembali ke dasar bumi

" Jungkook-ah awas masakanmu hangus " suara berat Taehyung mengalun dengan lancar di telinganya membuat Jungkook tersadar dan segera mematikan kompornya

" Hyung bisakan kau melepaskanku ? aku ingin mengambil piring "

" Ah baiklah .. " Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit perasaan _tak rela_. Manik tajamnya menatap tubuh Jungkook yang kembali membawa 2 buah piring

" Jungkook maafkan aku, semalam aku… "

" Tidak apa – apa hyung. Aku mengerti " potong Jungkook dengan senyum tulusnya membuat Taehyung benar – benar merasa bersalah

" Tak usah dipikirkan lagi " lanjut Jungkook sebelum meninggalkan tubuh Taehyung dengan

piring yang masing – masing berada di kedua tangannya

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jungkook. Berbagai kejadian yang terjadi selama ini berkelebat dipikirannya membuat Taehyung merasa aneh sekaligus bingung

Joy. Jungkook. Dan sekarang Hoseok kembali ke kehidupannya

Namun taehyung sudah memutuskan pilihannya

Ia tak ingin mengambil keputusan yang membuatnya menyesal nantinya dan ia pikir keputusan inilah yang diambil oleh hatinya bukan hanya otak dan logikanya saja

' Aku akan merubah diriku mulai saat ini '

.

.

.

" _Taehyungie apa Jungkook baik – baik saja ? " tanya sang Ibu saat Taehyung tengah sibuk menyantap berbagai hidangan yang disediakannya._

" _Tentu, dia sehat dan tidak sakit eomma " balas Taehyung. Namun sepertinya Taehyung benar – benar tak mengerti maksud dari kata baik – baik saja yang ditanyakan ibunya_

" _Bukan seperti itu Taehyungie "_

" _Maksud eomma .. ? " Taehyung menatap wajah sendu sang ibu dengan bingung. Memang baik – baik seperti apa yang dipikirkan ibunya selain keadaan fisik Jungkook ?_

 _Nyonya Kim menghela napas sejenak sebelum menatap kedua manik anaknya_

" _Aku mengerti kau menikah dengan Jungkook hanya karena paksaan dari kami. Tapi jangan menyakitinya terus sayang "_

 _Deg_

 _Rasanya jantung Taehyung seperti mau lepas dari rongganya saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu._

 _Apa berarti selama ini ibunya mengetahui semua kelakuannya terhadap Jungkook ?_

" _Eomma…. "_

" _Aku tahu mungkin kau dulu membencinya. Tapi aku yakin ada perasaan yang tumbuh dihatimu selain rasa benci. Aku mengetahuinya sayang, kau tak bisa membohongi eommamu ini "_

 _Taehyung menunduk memikirkan perkataan sang ibu. Apa semua itu benar ?_

" _Mungkin kau masih bingung. Kau hanya perlu memahami perasaanmu sendiri sayang, eomma tak ingin kau menyesal saat Jungkook tak kuat lagi dengan semuanya dan memilih pergi meninggalkanmu "_

 _Taehyung merasa dadanya terhimpit sesuatu yang berat. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya merasakan sakit yang tak bisa terdentifikasikan. Sesuatu yang terlihat namun nyata_

 _._

.

TBC ….

Lohaa datang lagi nih ffnya. Cepet kan ? cepet dong wkwkwk

Okeh aku mau minta saran nih. Aku bener – bener bingung harus ngapain abang jihop disini

Ada yang punya ide ? jujur lagi mumet mikirin peran jihop

Aku cuma pengen fokus ke kebahagiaan jungkook doang soalnya :'v

Kan kasian dedek kuki digantung terus sama taetae


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

Jungkook bergerak gusar ditempat duduknya. Dirinya tak menikmati film ' Poltergeist ' yang sedang ditonton Taehyung, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang terlihat tak nyaman Taehyung malah terlihat menikmati film yang ditontonnya. Teriakan demi teriakan dari anak kecil yang berakting di film horror tersebut membuatnya semakin menatap tajam layar televisi di depannya.

Jungkook terlonjak kaget, ia menutup kedua telinganya agar tak mendengar teriakan dan efek suara dalam film yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut. Jungkook ingin pergi menuju kamarnya agar tak menonton film horror yang menjadi rival utamanya, tapi mengingat taehyung ada disini ia segera mengurungkan niatnya

Tak mendengar suara - suara yang membuatnya bergetar, pelan – pelan jungkook menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dari telinganya. Maniknya perlahan terbuka melihat layar televisi yang mengeluarkan adegan yang menurutnya normal

' Huhh '

Jungkook menghela napas lega. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu serius melihat film yang mereka tonton.

Tampan

Jungkook menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia yakin wajahnya kini memerah dan ia tak ingin membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini. Bibirnya tak henti membuat garis senyum membuat wajahnya semakin manis dan cantik

" Hey Jungkookie …. " lambaian tangan Taehyung didepan wajahnya membuat Jungkook tersadar. Namja kelinci itu menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jungkook. Tangannya meraih remote televisi yang berada dimejanya dan menekan salah satu tombol untuk mematikannya

" Eh kenapa dimatikan hyung ? kan belum selesai " tanya Jungkook bingung sambil menatap wajah Taehyung. Melupakan fakta wajahnya yang masih memerah

" Um ada seseorang yang takut melihat film kesukaannku " jawab Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah.

" Hyung tak usah memperdulikanku. Aku tidak takut " perkataan Jungkook melemah diakhir kalimat membuat Taehyung mengerti bahwa namja didepannya sedang berbohong

" Bagaimana kau tidak takut bila tubuhmu terus bergetar saat aku memutar film ini " sindir Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam

Semua itu memang benar dan Jungkook tak bisa mengelak lagi

" Haahhh " Taehyung mengela napas. Ia pikir Jungkook tak akan takut karena menurutnya film ini tak terlalu menyeramkan, namun ternyata dugaannya salah saat ia melihat tubuh jungkook tetap bergetar ketakutan karena efek suara yang dikeluarkan film ini.

Ya.. meskipun selama ini Taehyung seperti tak memperdulikan atau malah menyakiti Jungkook. Ia tahu beberapa hal yang disukai dan dibenci oleh 'istrinya' tersebut. Anggap saja iya tahu dari sifat serta kebiasaan – kebiasaan Jungkook setiap harinya

' Dasar penakut ' cibir Taehyung. Manik tajamnya menatap wajah Jungkook yang menunduk tertutupi beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlalu panjang.

Taehyung menatap jam di tangan kirinya. Melihat waktu sebelum bersiap untuk keluar

" Apakah sepedaku masih ada digudang ? " Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya merasa Taehyung bertanya kepadanya.

" Um kurasa masih ada hyung " jawab Jungkook masih mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dirasakannya.

" Hm baiklah " Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook menuju gudang rumah mereka membuat Jungkook penasaran. Karena penasaran yang dirasakannya akhirnya Jungkook mengikuti tubuh Taehyung dari belakang. Manik kelincinya menatap punggung tegap milik Taehyung yang berjalan kokoh di depannya

Taehyung yang merasa Jungkook mengikutinya hanya diam saja, tak banyak bicara

Sesampainya di gudang ia membuka pintu gudang dan masuk kedalamnya

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan masuk ke dalam gudang adalah debu – debu yang berterbangan disana – sini. Namun Taehyung tak merasakannya. Ruangan ini bahkan tak bisa dikatakan gudang karena tatanan barang yang sudah lama tak dipakainya tertata dengan rapi dan tidak ada banyak debu disini. Malah terkesan bersih

' Mungkin Jungkook yang mengurusnya ' pikir Taehyung

" Hyung apa yang ingin kau lakukan ? " tanya Jungkook saat ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa keingintahuannya

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook yang berada di ambang pintu dengan sepeda yang dituntunnya. Namja yang kini mengecat rambutnya dengan warna orange itu hanya berdehem pelan membuat jungkook menyeritkan alisnya tak mengerti. Namun ia tetap mengikuti tubuh Taehyung yang keluar lewat pintu belakang rumah mereka

" Hyung ingin kemana ? " tanya Jungkook lagi saat Taehyung membersihkan sepedanya menggunakan sebuah kain yang ia yakini berasal dari gudang pula

" Mm bersepeda. Kau ingin ikut ? " tawar Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepeda miliknya

" Bolehkah ? "

" Mmm "

" Um baiklah aku ganti pakaian dulu hyung " Taehyung melirik tubuh Jungkook yang berlari memasuki rumah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

.

Taehyung berdiri disebelah sepedanya yang sudah bersih menunggu kehadiran jungkook. Dirinya sudah bersiap – siap 10 menit yang lalu, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang entah melakukan apa dikamarnya hingga ia menunggunya selama ini

" Ck apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu " umpat Taehyung kesal

" Hyung ayo " Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyum ceria yang tersungging di bibir merahnya tak mengetahui bahwa namja yang dari tadi menunggunya sudah mengumpat kesal beberapa kali

" Kau lama " gerutu Taehyung sebelum menaiki sepeda miliknya

Jungkook melihat dan mengamati sepeda taehyung dengan bingung.

" Aku harus duduk dimana hyung ? " tanya Jungkook polos. Taehyung menepuk – nepuk bagian depan rangka sepedanya yang berada diatas/? *susah jelasinnya

" Disitu ? " tanya Jungkook agak ragu. Bayangkan ia hanya duduk disebuah besi dalam jangka waktu yang tak ditentukan. Tapi jungkook tetap menurut dan mendudukkan pantatnya disana

Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di masing – masing grip sepeda membuat lengan – lengannya mengurung tubuh Jungkook

Taehyung melajukan sepedanya melewati jalan khusus sepeda yang disediakan pemerintah. Angin sore menerbangkan anak rambut orange nya dengan pelan membuat rambut Taehyung sedikit berantakan

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Taehyung. Pipinya kembali merona melihat wajah Taehyung dari bawah seperti ini. Dari sisi manapun jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung, wajah itu akan tetap terlihat tampan tanpa celah

Jungkook mengamati wajah Taehyung yang serius menatap jalan didepannya. Jika Jungkook boleh berharap, ia akan berharap waku akan berhenti agar dia dapat menikmati wajah Taehyung lebih lama lagi

Menikmati garis wajahnya yang tegas. Hidungnya yang bangir, tatapan wajahnya yang serius dan semuanya

Ugh Jungkook merasa pipinya lebih panas dari sebelumnya

" Apa kau tak lelah memperhatikanku terus " suara Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersentak. Manik matanya menatap kedepan menghindari manik mata Taehyung yang menatap tubuhnya

" Ah,, aku tak memperhatikanmu hyung " cicit Jungkook

" Kau berbohong "

" Ani " kekeuh Jungkook tak mau mengakuinya

" Hm terserah " Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya menanggapi Jungkook yang tak mau jujur kepadanya

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Apa Taehyung marah padanya ?

Jungkook memberanikan diri kembali menatap wajah Taehyung yang serius menatap kedepan –seperti sebelumnya.

Huhh. Jungkook bernapas lega melihatnya

Jalanan cukup ramai sore ini. Banyak mobil yang melintas disamping sepeda yang mereka pakai. Namun baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tak merasakan keramaian itu

Mereka begitu menikmati angin sore yang menyapa kulit wajah mereka dengan halus. Ranting – ranting bergerak halus seolah mengiringi perjalanan mereka

Permulaan yang baik untuk hubungan mereka kedepannya.

.

Beberapa orang berkata. Saat kau melihat orang kau kau cintai bahagia kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu pula. Walaupun kau merasa sakit saat orang kau kau cintai berbahagia bersama orang lain bukan dengan dirimu

Yah .. seperti inilah yang dirasakan Hoseok. Ia merasa bahagia dapat melihat senyum Taehyung lagi –meskipun hanya segaris tipis. Walaupun bukan dirinya lagi yang menciptakan senyuman itu namun Jungkook. Seseorang yang awalnya ingin dilenyapkannya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung kembali. Namun diurungkannya saat ia mulai mengenal sosok Jungkook

Hoseok tersenyum pahit. Bibirnya begitu sulit membentuk sebuah senyum namun hatinya memerintahkannya untuk mengulas sebuah senyum dan inilah jadinya. Senyum pahit yang sangat kontras dengan wajah tampannya.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya menyelami segala perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Tangannya menekan tombol pause menghentikan video yang sedang berputar di laptop kesayangannya

Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Hoseok tak menyesal. Sungguh

Ia bahagia melihat Taehyung bahagia. Walaupun ia harus rela hatinya tergores oleh luka yang tak kasat mata

.

" Hyung kenapa kau sangat suka ke tempat ini ? " tanya Jungkook kala mereka berdua duduk menikmati suasana sore yang begitu menenangkan di pinggir sungai han

Sungai itu lagi. Kurasa Taehyung benar – benar mencintai tempat ini

" Hng entahlah. Berdiam diri disini membuatku tenang " Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajahTaehyung yang menawan terkena pantulan cahaya mentari sore

Sangat sempurna.

Langit yang semula berwarna biru kini mulai ternodai oleh semburat jingga. Matahari memantulkan kilauan cahayanya di permukaan air sungai membuatnya tampak berkali – kali lebih indah

Angin berhembus lembut seolah mengerti suasana romantis yang tak sengaja mereka bentuk

Baik jungkook maupun taehyung terdiam. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir masing – masing. Manik mata keduanya menatap kilauan cahaya di permukaan air sungai han

Menyelami perasaan mereka masing – masing lewat kebisuan yang tercipta beberapa menit hingga namja yang lebih mungil memberanikan diri mendekati tubuh namja lainnya

Tangan lembutnya bergerak mengusap pipi Taehyung membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik mata keduanya saling bertubrukan, menatap dan mencari tahu arti dari tatapan masing – masing sebelum Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung mengulas senyumnya tanpa sadar

" Hyung aku mencintaimu " kepala namja yang lebih mungil menunduk malu. Rasa panas menjalar di permukaan wajahnya membuatnya terlihat manis, namun sayang Taehyung hanya bisa membayangkannya saja karena Jungkook buru – buru menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat dadanya berdetak kencang

Jungkook meremas jari – jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang asing dihatinya. Baru kali ini ia menyatakan cintanya secara gamblang di depan Taehyung. Jujur itu membuat jantungnya berdebar – debar. Namun dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Jungkook merasa bahagia karena kini ia mulai bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung tanpa memendamnya lagi

Sentuhan diatas kepalanya membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut tangan Taehyung yang menenangkannya.

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Manik tajamnya menatap wajah manis Jungkook dengan kedua kelopak mata yang masih tertutup menikmati setiap belaiannya.

Taehyung terkekeh tanpa suara, melihat Jungkook seperti ini mengingatkannya pada kucing yang dulu di peliharanya saat masih kecil. Manis dan sangat penurut

Itulah Jungkook dimata Taehyung

Kepala orange nya semakin mendekati wajah Jungkook, menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka hingga beberapa jengkal. Taehyung mencium kedua pipi dengan lemput, merasakan tekstur pipi gembil namja manis yang hampir 2 tahun menemani hidupnya.

Maniknya melirik kedua belah bibir merah Jungkook yang terbuka seolah – oalah mengundang Taehyung untuk mengincipi bibir merah itu dengan suka rela. Mengikuti nalurinya, Taehyung akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jungkook

Bibirnya sedikit bergerak mengecap rasa asing yang baru dirasakan Taehyung.

Lembut dan manis.

Taehyung terus menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa tahu bahwa orang yang menjadi korbannya, menahan napasnya saat bibir tebal milik Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya

Jungkook meremat jemarinya dengan gugup, ia ingin menggigit bibirnya tapi saat merasakan pergerakan bibir Taehyung yang mulai intens membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya

Jungkook menutup rapat kedua matanya. Bibirnya sedikit melenguh saat Taehyung mulai menggigit bibirnya dengan lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis dibalik ciumannya, lidahnya menyelusup masuk saat Jungkook mengerang pelan. Dengan lihai lidahnya mengabsen satu per satu gigi rapi Jungkook hingga dinding – dinding mulusnya

" Nghhh "

Taehyung mengusap – usap pinggang Jungkook menciptakan sensasi – sensasi aneh yang dirasakan tubuh mungilnya. Merasa tubuh Jungkook yang semakin melepas dalam pelukannya akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya

Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan dengan manik mata Taehyung yang terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Jungkook yang terengah – engah dengan sedikit saliva di sudut bibirnya yang terbuka

Ughh kenapa Taehyung baru menyadari kalau Jungkook ternyata sangat manis dan seksi ?

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan sepertinya ia menyesali perbuatannya karena kedua pipinya sontak merona hebat menatap wajah taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya. Belum lagi mata tajamnya yang terus mengamati wajah jungkook membuat wajahnya semakin panas seolah terbakar oleh sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Jungkook sangat malu, ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini

" H..hyung " cicit Jungkook mecoba mengalihkan pandangannya namun gagal karena tatapan tajam Tehyung yang begitu mengikatnya dan seolah menyuruh manik matanya untuk menatapnya kembali

" Hm ? "

Jungkook sudah tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan pasrah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Taehyung saat Taehyung mulai mencium bibirnya lagi

Memangut bibirnya dalam ciuman yang panjang dan hangat

Langit yang semula biru berhiaskan coretan – coretan orange kini berubah menjadi gelap walaupun goresan orange itu tetap terlihat samar diatas sana. Burung – burung mulai kembali ke sarang masing – masing sebelum mencari makanan kembali keesokan paginya

Bunyi – bunyi hewan nokturnal mulai terdengar bagai melodi halus yang mengiringi setiap sapuan bibir Taehyung di atas bibir Jungkook

Taehyung semakin merapatkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh Jungkook pada pelukan dan ciuman hangatnya.

Manik matanya senantiasa terbuka. Menikmati semua ekspresi kenikmatan Jungkook yang terlihat samar di bawah gelapnya langit dan cahaya bulan yang mulai muncul dengan malu – malu

Taehyung memberi jeda sejenak sebelum kembali menyambar bibir ranum milik Jungkook

Waktu seolah terhenti, hembusan angin seolah tak menembus kulit mereka bahkan nyanyian hewan malam tak terdengar lagi di indra pendengaran mereka. Mereka seolah tuli, buta dan tak peduli terhadap lingkungan yang berada di sekitarnya. Yang dirasakan hanyalah kehangatan tubuh yang saling berpelukan dan detak jantung masing – masing yang begitu cepat, tak bisa terkontrol dan dikendalikan.

.

.

" Hyung apa kita tidak pulang ? " tanya Jungkook ketika jam ditangannya menunjuk angka 9 malam. Mereka berdua masih sibuk berkeliling menatap berbagai jenis makanan yang di jual di pinggir jalan. Jungkook mengusap lengannya yang tak tertutupi baju yang memadai. Jika saja namja kelinci ini tahu bahwa mereka _tak hanya_ sekedar bersepeda di sore hari, Jungkook akan memilih pakaian berlengan panjang bukannya pendek seperti sekarang. Dan sudah bisa di pastikan. Jungkook akan kedinginan

" Hm Sebentar lagi Kook " Taehyung menoleh kebelakang menatap Jungkook yang terus mengusap – usap lengannya. Maniknya kemudian bergerak mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Seperti minuman misalnya

" Ayoo " Taehyung menyeret tangan Jungkook ke sebuah kedai kopi sederhana yang tertangkap manik matanya.

Lonceng berbunyi saat Taehyung membuka pintu kedai tersebut dengan pelan. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mereka berdua adalah aroma kopi yang sangat khas

Taehyung menyeret tangan Jungkook menuju kasir dan memesan 2 latte untuknya dan Jungkook. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Taehyung mendapat kopinya dan segera membayarnya sebelum kembali menarik tangan Jungkook keluar kedai

Jungkook yang di tarik hanya pasrah mengikuti setiap langkah Taehyung tanpa banyak protes

" Hyung kita mau kemana lagi ? " tanya Jungkook saat mereka kembali berkeliling bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya

" Kau ingin kemana ? "

" Aku ingin pulang " jawab Jungkook tanpa berpikir panjang. Jujur Jungkook menikmati waktunya bersama Taehyung namun tubuhnya tak bisa menahan angin yang terus menerpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya kedinginan.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jungkook yang berada dibelakangnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya pula

" Kau kedinginan ? " Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya ragu menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

" Aish kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya. Pegang ini " Taehyung menyerahkan gelas kopinya yang diterima Jungkook dengan bingung

Taehyung melepas hoodie yang dikenakannya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook setelah mengambil 2 gelas kopi yang berada ditangan JUngkook

" Kau kedinginan kan ? " tanya Taehyung memastikan lagi. Jungkook kembali mengaggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung

" Pakai itu dan kita akan pulang "

Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jungkook yang tergesa – gesa memakai hoodie milik Taehyung

" Hyung tunggu aku " Jungkook berlari mengejar tubuh Taehyung yang berada di depannya, namja manis itu sesekali menggerutu karena Taehyung tidak menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali

" Kau lambat " cibbir Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah berada di sampingnya dengan napas yang sedikit tersenggal. Jungkook memukul pelan lengan taehyung karena kesal

" Hyung kau menyebalkan " Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar membuat Taehyung terkekeh di sampingnya. Bukannya tambah berkurang, Jungkook malah semakin memajukan bibirnya membuat Taehyung gemas dan mencubit bibirnya

" Ckck baiklah aku minta maaf. Ini minumlah " Taehyung kembali memberikan kopi milik Jungkook dan meminum kopi miliknya

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju tempat mereka memarkirkan sepeda milik Taehyung sebelumnya. Taehyung menatap satu persatu sepeda yang berjejer rapi mencari keberadaan sepedanya

" Hyung itu sepedanya " Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung menuju sepeda mereka dan duduk di tempatnya seperti tadi

Taehyung menaiki sepedanya dan menyerahkan gelas kopinya pada Jungkook sebelum mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang kerumah

.

Taehyung menatap kalender yang berada di kamarnya. Ah lebih tepatnya namja itu menatap angka 25 yang ia lingkari pada bulan ini

Sudah 2 tahun

Entah hanya perasaan Taehyung atau memang bumi berputar sangat cepat ?

Perasaan baru kemarin ia menikahi Jungkook di depan pendeta dan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka dengan wajah tak ikhlas dan hati yang berkecambuk. Namun sekarang hubungan mereka sudah masuk di tahun yang kedua

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dengan kalender yang masih setia berada di tangannya. Pikirannnya melayang memikirkan kejutan apa yang diberikannya untuk Jungkook nantinya

Cukup tahun kemarin ia tak memperdulikan namja itu, untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya Taehyung akan mencoba membahagiakan Jungkook dengan kebahagiaan kecil maupun besar

" Hyung…. " Taehyung buru – buru menyembunyikan kalender di balik tubuhnya saat melihat kepala Jungkook muncul di balik pintu kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk masuk

" Ada apa ? " tanya Taehyung pelan. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu, manik kelincinya menatap wajah Taehyung di depannya dengan bimbang

" Ada apa ? katakana saja " mengerti keraguan namja di depannya Taehyung kembali bersuara untuk menyakinkan Jungkook bahwa ia boleh mengatakan apa saja kepadanya

" Um hyungbolehkahakutidurbersamamumalamini " ucap Jungkook cepat tanpa jeda

" Hah ? " Taehyung menyatukan alisnya bingung tak mengerti. Taehyung menuntut jungkook untuk mengulangi ucapannya dengan benar lewat tatapan matanya yang membuat namja kelinci itu kembali menggigit bibirnya

" Hyung aku ingin tidur disini. Bolehkan ? " ulang Jungkook dengan suara lirihnya

Menangkap permintaan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya ber ohh ria membuat Jungkook bingung

Apa dia diperbolehkan atau tidak ?

" Hyung apa boleh ? " tanya Jungkook sambil memeluk erat boneka kelinci yang ia bawa dari tadi

" Hm " Taehyung bergerak turun, masih dengan dengan kalender yang ia coba sembunyikan agar tak terlihat oleh Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan pelan mendekati meja belajar miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya

Jungkook menatap tubuh Taehyung dengan kecewa. Jungkook berpikir Taehyung akan setuju dan menemaninya tidur tapi sepertinya harapannya tak terwujud melihat Taehyung yang berjalan seperti hendak keluar dari kamarnya

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kasur milik Taehyung. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan pelan dan memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis

Sedangkan Taehyung merasa lega dapat menyembunyikannya di dalam lacinya tanpa mengetahui tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar di balik tubuhnya. Taehyung menghela napas lega, alisnya kembali mennyatu menatap tubuh Jungkook

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dengan perasaan khawatir. Apa Jungkook kedinginan kembali ? tapi suhu kamarnya biasa – biasa saja

" Jungkook kau kenapa ? " Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook membuat sang pemilik tersentak kaget. Buru – buru namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan menghilangkan air mata yang sempat turun dari kedua matanya

" Aku tak apa – apa hyung " Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya. Jungkook menarik garis bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum untuk meyakinkan Taehyung

" Yakin ? " tanya Taehyung masih ragu dengan jawaban jungkook. Tapi saat melihat namja di depannya mengagguk Taehyung mencoba menepis keraguannya. Tubuhnya bergerak menaiki ranjangnya dan tidur di sisi kanan

Jungkook mengikuti gerak tubuh Taehyung. Manik matanya menatap bingung Taehyung yang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang

Bukankah tadi Taehyung ingin keluar dari kamarnya ?

" Hyung apa yang kau lakukan ? "

" Tidur " jawabnya singkat. Taehyung menatap tubuh Jungkook yang masih setia duduk sambil memeluk bonekanya. Bibirnya berdecak sebal sebelum menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

" Ehh hyung …. " perkataan Jungkook terhenti menatap wajah Taehyung yang sangat dengan wajahnya. Pipinya merona samar membuat wajah Jungkook semakin manis di mata taehyung

" Tidurlah " Taehyung menyingkirkan boneka kelinci milik Jungkook sebelum melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jungkook sedangkan tangan satunya menjadi bantal bagi namja manis itu

Jungkook menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja tampan itu.

Tangannya bergerak pelan membalas pelukan Taehyung

" Hyung ? "

" Hmm "

" Ada apa Kook ? " tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya lagi

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya mengintip wajah Jungkook yang berada di dadanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat namja manis tersebut sudah

" Selamat tidur Kookie "

.

Holla ketemu lagi nih. Jujur pas aku nulis chap ini suka senyum – senyum sendiri bayangin mereka

Yampun pasti so sweet kkk

Udah keliatan kan endingnya kayak gimana ? wkwkwk

 **Balas review**

 **Tiffjy :** Hoseok dong, dia itu mantan seme nya taetae. Tapi pas taetae sama jungkook dia yang jadi semenya. Jadi taetae itu seke

 **Springyeol :** wkwk taetae udah mikirin kebahagian jungkook kok jadi tenang aja taetae gak bakal jahat lagi kkk

 **Ayalien :** hallo ichimaru. Kkk aku masih inget kok tenang aja dan makasih udah mau nunggul ff abal – abal ku. Btw sebenernya kita agak samaan sih ntah kenapa kalo mikir taetae jadi uke itu bikin klepek" hahahaha. Wks woles jan ampe kecebur, basah ntar :v

Woahh makasih sarannya mungkin aku gunain dikit tapi gak disini, di sequel mungkin *eh keceplosan :v

Udah keliatan kan endingnya gimana ? huhuhu awalnya bikin ff ini bakalan sad ending tapi kok jadi gak ikhlas sendiri. Wkwkw emang panjang sih tapi aku seneng bacanya

Gomawo *kiss dan hug kk

 **Hosokpie98 :** gak jadi pho kok, masa iya ganteng" jadi pho heheheh

 **El YienJin422 :** makasih udah mau sempet ngasih sarannya ^^

 **Cluekey6800 :** duh makasih sanjungannya jadi pengen terbang .gg

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia] [park seo gi] [Kim991] [Melinda Jikook9597] [Vkookdaily] [VampireDPS] [Han Hyeji] [maknaehehso] [TyaWuryWK] [kookievita99] [akmy] [VkookKookV] [El JungTae99] [parkyounghae] [chyper69] [Suni380] [ulyalenivk3001][** **michaelchildhood** **]** **[** **junghoney17** **] [** **ainiajkook** **] [** **vkimtae** **] [** **yxnghua** **] [** **cookiesnyamphi** **][** **taehyungkece** **] [c** **ookiesnyamphi** **] [** **JeonJeonzKim** **]** **[** **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** **] [** **] [** **kyuminmi** **]** **[** **cluekey6800** **] [** **VampireDPS** **]** **[E** **l YienJin422** **]** **[** **YM424** **] [** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **]** **[J** **ung Hae Joo** **] [** **Syupit** **]** **[Shanaxkim] [YM424] [Bulletproof RedRose] [Li3dyanssyahwa] [Amalia462] [Cheryl894] [XiayuweLiu] [Wijayanti682] [Xihanvi947] [Suni Mozaa]** [ **Khasabat04** ] [ **tryss** ] [ **KyungHyunSung** ]


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi hingga Jungkook merasa bahwa hubungannya telah berkembang menjadi lebih baik bersama Taehyung.

Begitu cepat ? tidak juga. Hanya saja Jungkook selalu bersabar untuk menanti perubahan itu

Keduanya tampak akrab walaupun Taehyung masih suka menampakkan wajah dingin dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, tetapi Jungkook sudah bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang. Setidaknya Taehyung sudah menerima keberadaannya saja sudah cukup untuk Jungkook

Seperti sekarang ini

Saat mereka berdua asik menyantap makan siang mereka bersama tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka

" Hyung " cicit Jungkook merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang ia rasakan. Namja mungil itu meremas jari – jarinya di atas meja guna mengurangi perasaan aneh yang terbesit di hatinya

" Ada apa ? " tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari santapan makan siangnya. Maniknya menatap jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya

" Hyung ayo kita pin… "

" Kookie ! " Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Manik kelincinya menatap seorang namja yang melambaikan tangannya kearahnya

" Oh Jongin hyung " seolah lupa dengan perasaan tak nyamannya Jungkook malah ikut melambaikan tangannya semangat melihat keberadaan jongin yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya

Sedangkan Taehyung ? ia hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Entah kenapa kedatangan sosok lain diantara mereka sangat mengganggu menurutnya

" Boleh aku bergabung disini ? " tanya Jongin saat berada disamping tempat duduk Jungkook

" Boleh hyung " balas Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum sampil menggeser pantatnya memberi tempat yang cukup luas untuk Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum manis miliknya tak menyadari bahwa seseorang di depannya sudah menatap tajam tubuh Jongin

" Oh ya Jongin hyung kenalkan ini Tae-hyung " Jungkook menatap kedua namja tampan itu seolah memberi syarat bahwa mereka harus segera berkenalan

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya menunggu tangan Taehyung untuk menyambutnya. Melihat tatapan Jungkook yang seolah – olah menyuruhnya menerima uluran tangan itu, mau tidak mau Taehyung menerimanya dengan tidak ikhlas

" Namaku Kim Jongin "

" Hm Kim Taehyung, suaminya Jungkook "

Blusss

Jungkook merasa pipinya memanas. Segera namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang terasa terbakar

Jongin dan Taehyung saling bertatapan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap sikap Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan menurut mereka

" Kurasa kita bisa berteman Taehyung-ssi " ucap Jongin setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan karena melihat tingkah laku Jungkook

" Hm baiklah " kedua namja tampan itu sama – sama tersenyum tipis sebelum salah satu diantaranya menggerakkan tangannya mengelus surai kelam milik Jungkook

" Cepat habiskan makananmu Kookie " Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab perintah Taehyung. Dengan pelan ia menghabiskan makanannya dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Jongin maupun Taehyung

Melupakan perasaan tak nyaman yang hinggap beberapa saat yang lalu

.

.

Manik mata kelinci yang masih mengantuk itu menatap tubuh Taehyung yang nampak terburu – buru meninggalkan kamar mereka. Matanya melirik jam yang berada di nakasnya dan menyatukan alisnya heran saat menyadari ini terlalu pagi untuk seseorang yang akan bepergian

Selain itu universitas mereka juga sedang libur panjang jadi tak mungkin Taehyung pergi ke kampus pagi – pagi sekali

" Hyung mau kemana ? " suara khas orang bangun tidur itu menghentikan langkah Taehyung yang akan melewati pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya berbalik menatap tubuh Jungkook yang masih berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh Jungkook. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang dan menatap mata sayu Jungkook yang juga menatapnya

" Hyung mau kemana ? ini masih terlalu pagi " Jungkook kembali bertanya dengan suara seraknya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak mengelus rambut Jungkook membuat kelopak matanya kembali tertutup menikmati sentuhan di sela – sela rambut hitamnya

" Aku harus pergi "

" Lagi ? " Jungkook kini menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan mendekati tubuh Taehyung. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Taehyung dengan kelopak mata yang sudah terbuka lebih lebar mendengar kata _pergi_ yang terucap oleh bibir Taehyung

Taehyung kembali menyelipkan jari – jarinya dirambut Jungkook. Memainkan rambut kelam Jungkook sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru seorang Kim Taehyung beberapa minggu ini

" Hyung benar – benar pergi ? " tanya Jungkook memastikan setelah keterdiaman Taehyung selama beberapa menit

Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya menatap wajah Jungkook dengan ekspresi bersalahnya. Jungkook sudah menduga. Namja kelinci itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap apapun asal bukan manik mata Taehyung

Jujur Jungkook tak ingin menaruh kecurigaan tak beralasan untuk kepergiaan Taehyung, awalnya ia merasa biasa saja. Tapi kalau terus terjadi selama 2 minggu terakhir, bayangkan apa yang dirasakan Jungkook ?

Ia merasa khawatir dan sedikit takut

Apa yang di lakukannya ?

Dengan siapa dia pergi ?

Itulah 2 dari banyak pertanyaan yang berada di benak Jungkook beberapa hari ini

" Apakah hyung harus pergi ? "

" Hm aku harus pergi " Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook kembali ke posisi semula kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada

" Aku pergi dulu " Jungkook menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan pandangan tak ikhlas. Namja mungil itu kemudian meraih boneka kelincinya yang berada di ujung ranjang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

Unghhh

Lengkuhan kecil keluar dari bibir merah milik Jungkook saat sinar matahari mulai menusuk kelopak matanya. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya menghalangi sinar matahari yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Namja mungil itu sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya saat merasa kesadarannya mulai terkumpul

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kamar milik Taehyung yang agak berubah karena beberapa barang miliknya yang berada di kamar ini

Maniknya bergulir menatap tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. Tangannya mengelus tempat kosong tersebut seolah – olah merasakan Taehyung masih berada disampingnya. Jungkook mendesah pelan, ia menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum kembali memasang wajah ceria miliknya

Jungkook menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan berjalan membuka lebih lebar tirai jendela yang sedikit tersikap karena hembusan angin

Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya untuk mengawali harinya.

Namja mungil itu buru – buru mengambil handphone yang berada di atas nakas saat mendengar benda kesayangannya itu mengeluarkan bunyi pertanda ada telpon yang masuk. Jungkook melihat sejenak nama sang penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya dengan senang

" Hallo eomma " senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya sama seperti ibu kandungnya –ibu Taehyung.

" Kerumah eomma hari ini ? um baiklah Kookie bersiap – siap dulu eomma "

" … "

" Ne eomma… Annyeong " Jungkook meletakkan handphonenya di nakas dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum pergi kerumah mertuanya.

Jungkook menatap penampilannya sejenak di depan cermin sebelum mengangkat kakinya keluar rumah. Tak lupa namja kelinci itu mengabari Taehyung bahwa ia pergi kerumah orang tuanya hari ini.

Jungkook mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Manik matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menunggu bus yang datang. Jungkook langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bus saat bus sudah berhenti di depannya, dengan tenang ia duduk di bagian belakang menunggu kendaraan umum ini membawanya kerumah orang tua suaminya

.

Jungkook tersenyum membalas senyuman eomma Taehyung saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar keluarga Kim

Namja itu menghamburkan tubuhnya pada pelukan sang eomma saat wanita paruh baya itu merentangkan tangannya bersiap – siap menerima pelukan dari Jungkook.

Nyonya Kim mengelus surai Jungkook dengan lembut membuat si korban memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Nyonya Kim di atas kepalanya. Jungkook semakin mempererat pelukannya guna menghilangkan kerinduan yang di deritanya

" Eomma aku merindukanmu " Jungkook menggesekkan kepalanya di bahu Nyonya Kim membuat wanita itu terkekeh pelan menghadapi tingkah Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk mengelus punggung menantunya

" Eomma juga merindukanmu sayang. Sangat rindu " Nyonya Kim melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Jungkook dengan sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut menatap wajah serta tubuh Jungkook yang nampak sehat dan berisi

" Hm apa anak eomma makan dengan baik selama ini ? " tanya Nyonya Kim sambil menuntun tubuh Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa

Jungkook mengaggukkan kepalanya disertai senyuman imut yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci miliknya

" Huum aku belajar memasak dari beberapa buku resep yang eomma berikan "

" Oh benarkah ? kalau begitu Kookie harus memasakkan sesuatu untuk eomma, eomma ingin mencoba masakan Kookie "

" Tapi masakanku tidak seenak masakan eomma " Jungkook menggigit bibir dalamnya ragu akan kelezatan makanan yang di buatnya.

" Ah aku tak percaya. Buktinya Taehyungie sekarang terlihat lebih sehat dengan tubuhnya yang agak berisi, tidak terlalu kurus seperti dulu. Mungkin masakan Kookie sangat enak hingga membuat anak eomma betah makan dirumahnya " Jungkook merona mendengar pujian dari ibu mertuanya. Memang benar sih tubuh Taehyung sekarang lebih berisi karena Jungkook terus mencoba membuat makanan – makanan yang sehat agar tubuh Taehyung tak terlalu kurus.

Jungkook terus berbincang dengan Nyonya Kim tanpa menyadari sesosok namja yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dari lantai 2 rumah ini

Namja itu menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan pelan agar tak seorang pun dari keduanya menyadari keberadaannya. Merasa posisinya sudah berada di dekat sofa, namja itu berdehem menarik perhatian Nyonya Kim dan Jungkook

" EHEM "

Kedua manik kelinci itu membulat melihat tubuh Taehyung sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat namun yang keluar hanyalah sebuah udara kosong

" Oh Taehyungie eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu nak " Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan eommanya. Maniknya tak lepas melihat wajah Jungkook yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang imut menurutnya

" Sampai kapan kau terus membuka mulutmu Kookie ? " Taehyung mencubit pipi kanan Jungkook sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyantap sarapan telatnya. Jungkook secara reflex menyentuh pipi kanannya yang dicubit Taehyung. Manik kelincinya mengerjap pelan membuat Nyonya Kim gemas melihat tingkah menantu dan anaknya

' Astaga mereka sangat lucu ' batin Nyonya Kim berbunga – bunga. Oke ayo tingalkan ibu Taehyung berserta sifat fujoshinya ︠.︡

" Jungkook cepat ikut aku. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan ? " teriak Taehyung dari arah dapur membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan secara reflex mengaggukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Kim mengusap pipi Jungkook sebelum mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikuti Taehyung ke dapur

" Tapi aku masih ingin bersama eomma " tolak Jungkook halus

" Makanlah dulu. Eomma menunggumu disini " bujuk Nyonya Kim kepada manantu manisnya

" Huh baiklah eomma " Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sebenarnya sedang berdemo minta diisi. Sesampainya di dapur, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Taehyung dan diam beberapa saat membuat Taehyung yang sedang sibuk mengunyah menghentikan kegiatannya

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu menatap wajah Taehyung yang tadi nampak santai saja mengunyah makanannya tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu yang Jungkook pikirkan dari tadi. Matanya menatap sebal sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan menatap beberapa macam makanan yang siap disantap di atas meja tanpa minat

Melihat gelagat Jungkook, Taehyung menopang dagunya dan menatap wajah Jungkook dengan bingung.

' Ada apa ? ' pikirnya setelah tak mendapati Jungkook secerewet biasanya

Tak tahan dengan suasana aneh yang tercipta diantara mereka, Taehyung membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi

" Ada apa denganmu Kookie ? "

" Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau mau kerumah eomma " bibir merah delima itu semakin mengerucut kedepan saat Taehyung hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Jungkook bertambah kesal

" Jawab aku hyung .. " rengek Jungkook

" Hm sebenarnya aku tidak kerumah eomma tapi eomma menelponku dan menyuruhku datang kemari "

Bohong ! kau sudah membohongi istrimu sendiri Taehyung

Namja tampan bermarga Kim itu tersenyum tipis melihat kepala Jungkook yang mengangguk – angguk tanda dia mempercayai perkataannya. Taehyung mengusap surai Jungkook membuat yang lebih mungil kembali menatap wajahnya

" Kau tidak makan ? " Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya imut menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung

" Ck kau harus makan Jungkook " Taehyung mengambil makanan dari piring dan bersikeras menyuapi Jungkook yang ditolak mentah – mentah oleh namja yang lebih mungil. Tak kehilangan akal Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada namja mungil itu

" Kalau kau tak mau makan, aku yang akan memakanmu " sontak perkataan Taehyung itu membuat wajah Jungkook memerah hebat. Apalagi namja mungil itu mendengar suara rendah Taehyung yang begitu seksi dengan jelas membuat Jungkook cepat – cepat membuka mulutnya dan memakan sesuatu yang Taehyung suapkan padanya

" Aku tidak mau dimakan. Aku makan saja " cicit Jungkook kelewat polos membuat Taehyung tertawa keras. Tawanya yang begitu keras bahkan membuat Nyonya Kim yang buru – buru menghampiri mereka

" Ada apa ini Taehyung " tanya Nyonya Kim khawatir bila putranya itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kepada Jungkook

" Tidak eomma " jawab Taehyung masih berusaha mengontrol tawanya

Jungkook ? namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat tingkah Taehyung. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapannya ?

Manik kelincinya bertubrukan dengan manik mata sang ibu mertua, memohon lewat kilatan matanya untuk menghentikan tawa Taehyung yang membuatnya kesal

Namun bukannya membantu Nyonya Kim malah tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mereka berdua

" Apa yang kau lakukan Tae ? lihat istrimu cemberut disebelahmu " goda Nyonya Kim yang membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Jungkook. Tangan besarnya mengusak surai kelam milik namja kelinci itu dengan gemas

" Aku tadi bilang bahwa aku akan memakannya disini eomma. Bagaimana menurut eomma ? " Nyonya Kim mennyeritkan alisnya mendengar ucapan sang anak namun saat ia meneliti wajah yang sedikit mirip dengannya itu menyeringai tipis ia mengerti bahwa Taehyung ingin menggoda Jungkook

" Makan ? umm boleh juga, eomma juga tidak sabar mempunyai cucu hahaha"

" EOMMA~ HYUNGGGG~ " teriak Jungkook kesal. Kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa ibu dan anak bermarga Kim yang nampak bahagia

.

Malam ini begitu indah dengan bulan dan ribuan bintang yang bergantung di atas langit yang gelap. Angin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kelam Jungkook yang sudah tertata rapi

Sebuah kain merah yang menutupi penglihatannya membuat jungkook melangkah dengan pelan dan hati – hati. Telapak tangannya memegang tangan Taehyung yang terus menuntunnya dengan perlahan

" Hyung apakah masih jauh ? " tanya Jungkook setelah merasa berjalan lumayan jauh.

" Sebentar lagi sampai… ah sudah sampai " Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa tangan Taehyung sudah tak menuntunnya lagi. Dengan panik namja kelinci itu menggerak – gerakkan tangannya mencari keberadaan Taehyung

" Hyung… hyung "

Jungkook menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan hangat. Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya lega saat mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung dari jarak sedekat ini, wangi yang membuatnya tenang dan relaks

" Hyung …. "

" Sebentar Kookie, aku akan melepaskan ini " Taehyung melepas kain yang menghalangi penglihatan Jungkook dengan pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook yang mengerjapkan matanya memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan

Manik mata kelinci itu membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jungkook merasa terharu, bahkan manik matanya nampak berkaca – kaca sambil memalingkan wajahnya menatap wajah Taehyung yang berada disampingnya

Bukan hal luar biasa yang Jungkook liat. Ia hanya melihat sebuah meja makan dengan 2 kursi yang menjadi pendampingnya. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat beberapa macam hidangan yang menggugah selera. Namun bukan karena itu, Jungkook menitikkan air matanya menatap tulisan yang terbentuk dari beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah yang tersusun rapi dan terlihat sangat cantik di bawah pancaran sinar lilin – lilin yang ada di sekitarnya

" Hyung ini .. "

" Ini untuk perayaan anniversary kita " ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya.

Jungkook menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Taehyung. Tangan mungilnya meremas pakaian Taehyung meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Air mata kebahagiaan tak bisa dibendungnya lagi membuat pakaian Taehyung juga basah akibat air matanya

" Hyung aku bahagia " ucap Jungkook disela – sela tangisannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil menghadapi tingkah Jungkook, tangannya bergerak mengelus surai kelam milik namja manis itu

" Aku bersyukur bila kau menyukainya Kookie "

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Taehyung. Garis bibirnya tertarik keatas membuat senyum manis yang membuat jantung Taehyung berdebar – debar

" Aku selalu menyukai semua yang kau lakukan padaku hyung " telapak tangan Jungkook bergerak mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Kedua obsidian itu saling bertubrukan menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing – masing

Jungkook yang sangat mencintai Taehyung

Dan Taehyung yang mulai mencintai Jungkook

Kedua anak adam yang saling membalas kasih setelah melewati jalan yang sulit

" Hyung aku mencintaimu " Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat pakaian Taehyung menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang meluap – luap dihatinya

' Aku pikir ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanku Kookie '

" Aku juga mencintaimu " kata itu begitu lancar terucap di bibir Taehyung. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat membuat jungkook yang bersandar di dadanya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Teramat jelas malah

Lalu apakah ini hasil yang Jungkook peroleh setelah menghadapi Taehyung dengan semua kesabaran dan kelembutannya

Apakah ini adalah ujung kebahagiaannya ?

Jungkook berharap jawabannya adalah iya. Karena ia tak mampu menggambarkan seperti apa kebahagiaan itu tanpa Taehyung disisinya

Hanya Taehyung dan Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini

Taehyung menggiring tubuh Jungkook mendekati meja yang sudah disiapkannya. Tangannya melepas pelukan Jungkook dan menyuruh namja itu untuk duduk di kursinya lewat tatapan matanya

" Hyung apa kau yang menyiapkan semua ini ? " tanya Jungkook saat ia baru mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di depan Taehyung. Manik kelincinya menatap penasaran wajah Taehyung yang seolah – olah menimang jawabannya

" Hm iya, tapi aku sedikit mendapat bantuan dari eomma " jawab Taehyung jujur. Manik tajamnya menatap wajah Jungkook yang sangat menawan dibawah cahaya bintang malam ini

Taehyung tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil dengan erat dan penuh kasih

" Hyung malam ini sangat indah " Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit yang penuh bintang dengan bulan purnama yang juga bersinar terang

Jungkook menarik garis bibirnya keatas membentuk senyum yang menawan.

" Jungkook-ah "

" Ne hyung ? " namja mungil itu mangalihkan pandangannya saat Taehyung menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Dadanya berdetak berkali lipat dan rona merah kembali menjalari pipinya tanpa malu. Angin malam itu menerbangkan surai kelam milik Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin terpesona pada sosok manis di depannya.

" Sebenarnya hyung punya kejutan lain "

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Taehyung dengan penasaran. Kedua bola matanya membesar membuat wajah manis itu semakin manis

Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa ia perintahkan mendekati tubuh Jungkook dan mencium pipi mulus anak itu. Taehyung kembali mendudukkan dirinya didepan Jungkook sambil memperhatikan wajah namja manis itu

" Hyung~ " rengek Jungkook sambil memukul lengan Taehyung pelan

" Aku malu " lanjutnya dengan suara lirihnya. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Sungguh istrinya ini benar – benar polos dan lucu

" Tidak ada yang melihatnya Kookie "

" Tetap saja aku malu~ " Jungkook mengusap – usap pipinya yang terasa panas. Manik bulatnya tetap menatap Taehyung dengan penasaran

" Hyung apa kejutannya ? " tanya Jungkook tak sabaran

" Makan dulu Kookie. Lihat… semua makanan ini tak akan enak bila dingin " ucap Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka membuat Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya

" Baiklah. Tapi janji hyung harus memberitahuku " Jungkook menatap Taehyung serius dan ditanggapi anggukan ringan oleh Taehyung

" Hm "

Jungkook menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang sesekali manik matanya menatap wajah tampan Taehyung yang sedang menikmati makanannya juga. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam otaknya ia terus memikirkan kejutan apa yang Taehyung berikan untuknya.

Tapi apapun kejutan itu Jungkook pasti menyukainya toh apapun yang diberikan Taehyung padanya, Jungkook selalu menerimanya tanpa banyak protes

Hm tipe pasangan yang begitu penurut. Itulah Jungkook

" Apa kau sudah selesai ? " tanya Taehyung saat mendapati Jungkook melamun sambil memainkan sendok diatas makanannya yang tinggal sedikit.

Jungkook yang mendengar suara Taehyung segara tersadar dan mengagguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan itu

" Aku sudah kenyang hyung " Jungkook menepuk – nepuk perutnya mengisyaratkan bahwa perutnya sudah penuh dengan makanan. Bibir merahnya tersenyum lebar menerima usapan di kepalanya dari tangan Taehyung

" Hm pintar "

" Jadi sekarang mana kejutannya .. " tanya Jungkook tak sabaran. Taehyung yang mendapat tagihan seperti itu menyeringai kecil sebelum mencium bibir ranum milik Jungkook

" Belum saatnya. Nanti kau juga tahu Kookie "

" Ck kau menyebalkan hyung " Jungkook berdiri hendak meninggalkan Taehyung menuju karpet merah yang terbentang luas diatas rerumputan yang mungkin disiapkan oleh Taehyung namun langkahnya terhenti saat Taehyung mencekal tangannya

" Ingin kemana ? "

" Hm duduk disana " tunjuk Jungkook tanpa menatap wajah Taehyung. Jungkook masih kesal oke… Jadi tolong pahami

Taehyung melepas cengkraman tangannya dan ikut berdiri menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas karpet sambil memandang langit diatasnya

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping jungkook. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang namja yang lebih kecil untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Taehyung, melupakan acara kesalnya tadi. Namja kelinci itu begitu menikmati saat – saat berdua seperti sekarang ini

" Hyung aku… "

" Jungkook-ah " potong Taehyung membuat Jungkook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Iya hyung ? "

" Apa kau ingin liburan ? " Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya. Maniknya menatap manik Taehyung dengan bingung

" Liburan hyung ? "

" Iya " Jungkook mengetukkan jarinya pada dagu tanda berpikir, tak lama kepala bersurai kelam itupun mengagguk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung

" Hm baiklah. Ayoo minggu depan kita Honeymoon "

" Hahh apa … "

.

.

.

TBC

Balas review

 **ismisofifia** : huwee rate m t.t gak bisa bikinnya tapi ntah kalo kerasukan setan mesum bisa juga ada di chap terakhir wkwkwk

 **cluekey6800** : heh hoseok ada pasangannya kok. kan hoseok calon suami :v

 **lunch27** : lah kenapa dijambak ? taetae kan udah baik e,e

 **komomiki21** : sama, suka greget juga *.* doh kuki anak siapa yak. boleh kali dibawa pulang ngeheheheh

hwahahah gabisa banyak bales review. Bingung mau bales apa e.e

banyak banget yang ngereview sampe terbang

ahh bahagia banget lah pokoknya. Yang namanya belum nyempil boleh kok protes ntar aku tulis/? Wkwkwk

huwaa makasih buat semua reader aku *ciumin .gg

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya… *kiss and hug

Bye bye

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia] [** **park seo gi** **]** **[Kim991]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597] [Vkookdaily] [VampireDPS] [Han Hyeji] [maknaehehso] [TyaWuryWK] [kookievita99] [akmy] [VkookKookV] [El JungTae99] [parkyounghae] [chyper69] [Suni380] [ulyalenivk3001][** **michaelchildhood** **]** **[** **junghoney17** **] [** **ainiajkook** **] [** **vkimtae** **] [** **yxnghua** **] [** **cookiesnyamphi** **][** **taehyungkece** **] [c** **ookiesnyamphi** **] [** **JeonJeonzKim** **]** **[** **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** **] [** **] [** **kyuminmi** **]** **[** **cluekey6800** **] [** **VampireDPS** **]** **[E** **l YienJin422** **]** **[** **YM424** **] [** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **]** **[J** **ung Hae Joo** **] [** **Syupit** **]** **[Shanaxkim] [YM424] [Bulletproof RedRose] [Li3dyanssyahwa] [Amalia462] [Cheryl894] [XiayuweLiu] [Wijayanti682] [Xihanvi947] [Suni Mozaa]** **[frezee vkook] [** **Richie Agatha Jr** **] [** **Phcxxi** **] [** **Rie Chocolatos] [** **Hastin99** **]** **[** **Zee] [** **KyungHyunSung** **] [** **kimiyukifernand** **] [** **Khasabat04** **] [** **wijayanti628** **] [** **chryperz0130** **] [** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **] [** **Strawbaekberry** **] [** **ByunBaekh614** **]** **[** **exoinmylove** **] [** **taekookisreal** **] [** **Homin lover]** **[** **XiayuweLiu** **] [** **Sinta669** **] [** **Yijoongie Park** **] [** **Bulletproof RedRose** **]**


	13. Chapter 12

" Jungkook-ah " potong Taehyung membuat Jungkook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Iya hyung ? "

" Apa kau ingin liburan ? " Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya. Maniknya menatap manik Taehyung dengan bingung

" Liburan hyung ? "

" Iya " Jungkook mengetukkan jarinya pada dagu tanda berpikir, tak lama kepala bersurai kelam itupun mengagguk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung

" Hm baiklah. Ayoo minggu depan kita Honeymoon "

" Hahh apa … "

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, jungkook dengan kedua mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung dengan bingung dan sedikit membuka kedua belah bibirnya

Ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Taehyung ingin memakan kelinci polos di depannya saat ini juga

" Hyung kita Honeymoon. Benarkah ? " tanya Jungkook tak percaya

Taehyung mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Manik matanya masih memperhatikan wajah kelinci manisnya

" Kapan ? dimana ? berapa lama hyung ? apa kita ke pantai atau ke pedesaan ? apa kita keluar negeri atau bagaimana ughh aku …. "

Cupp

Taehyung membungkam mulut mungil Jungkook dengan bibirnya saat namja manis itu tak berhenti bertanya. Namja pemilik marga Kim itupun menjauhkan bibirnya saat melihat kedua bola mata itu membesar. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi berisi milik Jungkook dengan lembut

" Bertanya nya satu – satu Kookie "

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasa Taehyung terus menatapnya

" Tidak jadi bertanya hm ? " goda Taehyung sambil memainkan jarinya dipipi mulus Jungkook

" Jadi ! " Jawab jungkook setelah mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat membuat kedua manik itupun bertubrukan

" Jawab pertanyaanku hyung~ " Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memohon miliknya

Tangannya bergerak menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang bermain di pipinya

" Hyung jawab ! "

" Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu Kookie "

" Yahhh Kenapa ? " tanya jungkook kecewa

" Karena semua itu kejutan. Kau akan tahu nantinya " Taehyung menampilkan smirk tipisnya saat melihat wajah merengut didepannya

" Aish hyung selalu menyebalkan " Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung. Bibir delimanya mengerucut beberapa senti kedepan. Kedua tangannya melipat didadanya menunjukkan bahwa namja kelinci itu benar – benar marah. Ahh atau bisa dibilang merajuk

Taehyung menarik garis bibirnya keatas. Telunjuknya menusuk – nusuk pinggang Jungkook dengan jail membuat namja yang kini menyandang marga Kim itu merasa tak nyaman

Jungkook menampik tangan Taehyung yang terus bermain – main dipinggangnya. Ingat ! ia masih marah oke

" Hyung jangan ganggu aku ! " Jungkook memukul tangan Taehyung yang malah meraba – raba perutnya membuat jungkook kegelian

" Hyung~~ " rengek Jungkook manakala tangan Taehyung menyelinap masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakannya

Jungkook membalikkan badannya menatap wajah Taehyung yang menyebalkan –menurutnya. Namja itu memberi deathglare terbaiknya kepada Taehyung yang dianggap hanya salah satu ekspresi menggemaskan milik Jeon Jungkook –ah tidak Kim Jungkook yang kumaksud

Taehyung terkekeh pelan membuat Jungkook termangu didepannya.

Pipinya entah mengapa terasa panas hanya melihat namja di depannya tertawa. Oh sebegitu parahkan pesona seorang Kim Taehyung sampai tawanya saja membuat Jungkook merona. Entahlah hanya Jungkook dan tuhanlah yang tahu. Dan kurasa kalian yang memahami perasaan jungkook pasti mengerti

" Hyung aku malu~ " jungkook menyelinapkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Taehyung. Jungkook benar – benar malu saat ini dan entah mengapa bersembunyi dibahu Taehyung adalah pilihannya

" Jadi.. Kookie ingin kemana ? " Taehyung mencoba memancing Jungkook untuk mengatakan keinginannya. Namja itu dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari bibir Kungkook

" Aku ingin kepantai hyung. Melihat lautan yang luas membuatku tenang dan lagi aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersamamu " suara Jungkook melirih diakhir. Jungkook semakin membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Taehyung. Menghirup aroma khasnya yang menjadi favorite untuk jungkook

Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Jungkook, ia sudah menduga namja manis itu akan memilih pantai sebagai tujuan honeymoon mereka. Tak masalah dimanapun tempatnya Taehyung akan mengiyakan permintaan namja kelinci itu

" Jadi Kookie ingin ke pantai ? " tanya Taehyung memastikan

" Ne hyung " jawab Jungkook ragu

" Baiklah kita ke pantai " Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Taehyung. Manik bulatnya menatap tak percaya

" Benarkah hyung ? "

" Hnn " jawab Taehyung singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

" Terima kasih hyung " Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung dengan senang hati menerima pelukan itu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai kelam Jungkook dengan sayang

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut milik mereka berdua. Bulan dan bintang seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tercipta dengan memancarkan sinarnya secara maksimal untuk kedua anak adam tersebut

Cinta. Sebuah kata sederhana yang bisa membuat seluruh manusia merasa baik – baik saja walaupun melewati berbagai duri untuk mendapatkannya

.

.

Kesan pertama Jungkook pada tempat ini adalah luar biasa.

Vaadhoo adalah pulau yang sangat indah dengan lautan yang begitu bening. Mengundang Jungkook untuk segera menanggalkan kaosnya dan berenang disana

Jungkook berlari kecil menuju bibir pantai meninggalkan sang suami yang berada dibelakangnya. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang dirasakan sang suami namja mungil itu malah asik dalam dunianya sendiri

Sedangkan Taehyung, namja itu menatap punggung Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Punggung kecil yang membuat Jungkook terlihat tegar menghadapi dirinya. Tubuh mungil yang juga menjadi korban melampiasan kemarahannya

Taehyung tahu ia begitu jahat pada Jungkook. Pada sosok namja baik hati yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Pada sosok yang selalu ada disampingnya walaupun ia tak pernah menganggapnya

Taehyung merasa berdosa akan perbuatannya. Apakah ia bisa menebus semua itu ?

" Hyung " usapan lembut dipipinya menyadarkan Taehyung dari dunianya. Entah sejak kapan namja itu sudah ada didepannya, Taehyung benar – benar tak menyadarinya. Matanya menatap wajah Jungkook yang menampilkan senyum khas yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

Sungguh manis. Kenapa Taehyung tak menyadarinya dari dulu ?

" Hyung kenapa diam saja ? " tanya Jungkook saat melihat sang suami hanya berdiam diri dibelakangnya, untuk itulah namja manis itu berbalik menghampiri suami tampannya

" Hyung sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" Apa itu hyung ? " Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung dengan penasaran

" Bukan sesuatu yang penting "

Huh ..

Jungkook mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang tak diharapkannya. Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya sejenak sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung

Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Dinginnya air laut dapat dirasakan Jungkook dari kaki telanjangnya. Jungkook berjalan semakin jauh hingga air laut itu membasahi lututnya. Tangannya bergerak ceria memainkan air asin tersebut tanpa menyadari sosok lain yang terus memperhatikannya

Taehyung menatap semua kegiatan Jungkook dari kejauhan, tak ada niatan untuk menyusul istrinya yang sedang asik bermain di depan sana. Menurutnya memperhatikan Jungkook seperti ini membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Taehyung. Bagaimana ia bisa memperhatikan tubuh itu dengan leluasa. Gerak tubuhnya, ekspresi wajahnya bahkan hal – hal lucu yang dilakukan Jungkook tanpa sadar

Semua itu membuat Taehyung bahagia

Taehyung mengarahkan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya untuk membidik objek indah didepannya. Lensa kameranya fokus membidik berbagai pose indah sang istri

Taehyung mengangkat garis bibirnya membentuk senyum yang tulus. Maniknya memperhatikan tubuh Jungkook tanpa bosan

Menggerakkan kakinya, Taehyung berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Kaki telanjangnya dapat merasakan pasir lembut serta dinginnya air laut. Taehyung berjalan semakin mendekat, mengikis jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Jungkook

Seringai jail tercetak dibibirnya saat sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya.

" Ahhh " Jungkook tersentak kaget saat air laut membasahi baju yang dipakainya. Tubuh kecilnya berbalik menatap tajam namja yang sedang memamerkan senyum kotaknya padanya. Jungkook mendengus kesal, kepalan tangannya memukul dada Taehyung dengan brutal

" Aish hyung menyebalkan ! lihat bajuku basah hyung~ " Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Manik kelincinya menatap Taehyung tajam yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh namja didepannya

" Kenapa tertawa eoh ?! " taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya polos. Bila jungkook berada didunia anime yang disukainya, mungkin kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap dari tadi

" Ck " Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya sedikit kesusahan meninggalkan Taehyung namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya -tangan milik Taehyung

Grebb

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook membuat punggung namja itu menempel pada dadanya (kameranya taehyung ada dipunggung. Ngerti kan ? ). Kedua tangannya melingkari perut Jungkook dengan kepalanya yang berada dipundak Jungkook, menatap ekspresi sebal istrinyanya dari samping

' Tetap cantik ' pikir Taehyung

" Ck hyung lepaskan " Jungkook berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan Taehyung pada perutnya. Tangan mungilnya terus berusaha melepas tangan Taehyung yang semakin erat melingkari perutnya.

Hahh~

Jungkook mendesah pelan. Ia tahu usahanya akan berujung sia – sia karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan namja yang sedang memeluknya saat ini

" Baiklah, terserah hyung mau melakukan apa " ucap Jungkook menyerah

Taehyung mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia memainkan jemarinya diperut Jungkook yang masih kaos tipis berwarna biru. Taehyung memutar – mutar telunjuknya dipusar Jungkook membuat namja itu menggeliat didalam pelukannya

" Hyung geli~ " lirih Jungkook. Mata kelincinya sibuk memperhatikan jari Taehyung yang bermain – main diperutnya

" Hyung henti… ahhh " ucapan Jungkook terhenti kala Taehyung menggigit pundaknya dengan lembut. Jungkook dapat merasakan lidah Taehyung yang sibuk menjilati bagian pundaknya yang terekspos.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Manik kelincinya sibuk menatap sekitar takut – takut ada orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka

" hyung~ mm " Jungkook menepis tangan nakal taehyung yang hampir menyentuh selangkangannya. Namja bersurai kelam itu langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat. Wajahnya yang memerah ia sembunyikan didada bidang milik suaminya

" Hyung aku malu " cicit Jungkook pelan. Dadanya berdebar – debar entah karena apa.

Taehyung yang melihat tingkah jungkook menggerakknya tangannya mengelus surai kelam namja itu. Obisidannya dapat melihat kedua telinga Jungkook yang memerah

" Hyung ayo kepenginapan, aku lelah "

Taehyung mengartikan hal lain atas ucapan Jungkook. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis sebelum menggendong tubuh Jungkook ala bridal style

" Yakk hyungg " Jungkook buru – buru mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung. Manik kelincinya menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya. Jungkook sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Bibirnya mengecup pipi Taehyung kilat sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik Taehyung

Kembali. Senyum terlukis dikedua belah bibir Taehyung. Entah kenapa berada dibelah Jungkook membuat Taehyung sangat mudah tersenyum

.

Jungkook berbaring telungkup diranjangnya. Matahari sedang terik – teriknya berada dipuncak membawa hawa panas yang begitu ketara. Namun cuaca panas ini tak membuat jungkook kehilangan semangatnya, walaupun namja itu ada dikamar bibirnya terus bergerak mengucapkan ribuan kata untuk seseorang diseberang sana

" Eomma tahu tempat ini indah sekali ? "

" Benarkah ? wahh eomma jadi penasaran " Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Maniknya sibuk menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya

" Iya, kapan – kapan kita harus liburan kesini beramai – ramai " wanita diseberang yang merupakan ibu Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Bisa dilihat, walaupun terhalang jarak dan waktu wanita paruh baya itu ikut bahagia bersama Jungkook

" Ahh kurasa eomma harus memutuskan sambungan kita Kookie. Appa Taehyung sudah datang. Jangan lupa membuat cucu untuk eomma ya~ "

Nyonya Kim mengedipkan matanya sebelum menutup video call mereka dan tak sempat melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah bak kepiting rebus

Jungkook menatap layar handphonenya yang menghitam. Tubuhnya berguling – guling diatas kasur bingung akan melakukan apa. Menunggu Taehyung yang sedang mandi membuatnya merasa bosan. Jungkook menatap langit – langit kamar yang disewa Taehyung untuk mereka berdua selama seminggu kedepan dengan pandangan menerawang

" Ahh Ibu " girang Jungkook saat menemukan seseorang yang bisa dihubunginya untuk menunggu Taehyung. Tanpa babibu Jungkook langsung menelpon nomor Ibunya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, suara lembut terdengar di telinganya. Suara seorang wanita yang selalu merawatnya hingga tumbuh seperti sekarang ini

" Ibu " suara Jungkook bergetar. Sudah lama ia tak menghubungi Ibunya dan saat mendengar suara wanita itu Jungkook merasa rindu. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan tenggelam dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Pelukan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman sebelum Taehyung datang dalam kehidupannya

" Ibu aku merindukanmu " seseorang yang berada diseberang sana tersenyum dengan amat lembut khas seorang Ibu yang sedang menatap wajah anaknya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya sepasang Ibu dan anak itu tidak saling menatap muka.

" Ibu juga " ucap sang Ibu dengan suara khasnya. Jungkook menggenggam erat handphone yang digenggamnya. Manik matanya ternodai oleh air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya tak ingin sang Ibu mengetahui bahwa saat ini dia sedang menangis

" Bagaimana kabarmu Kookie ? Taehyung juga, kalian baik – baik saja kan ? "

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu.

" Jungkookie "

" Ahh ne. kami baik – baik saja ibu " Jungkook memukul kepalanya merasa bodoh saat ia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya seolah Ibunya yang berada diseberang sana dapat melihat

" Ibu bagaimana ? "

" Baik selalu baik. Ibu hanya merindukan kelinci kecil ibu. Disini terasa sepi tanpanya " Jungkook semakin menggigit bibirnya. Isakan lirih terdegar walaupun ia sudah berusaha meredamnya

Greb

Pelukan di tubuhnya membuat Jungkook tersentak. Jungkook menatap kesamping menemukan wajah Taehyung yang masih dihiasi beberapa tetes air. Tangannya yang tidak memegang handphone bergerak mengusap wajahnya

" Siapa Kookie ? " tanya Taehyung pelan saat mengetahui Jungkook sedang menelpon seseorang

" Ibuku " Jungkook tersenyum tipis menjawabnya. Kemudian namja itu kembali fokus kedalam percakapannya dengan sang ibu tercinta

" Ibu tenang saja. Kookie pasti pulang, nanti Kookie mengajak Tae hyung " Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang nampak sendu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai kelamnya

" Apa Taehyungie disampingmu ? " tanya sang Ibu

" Iya Ibu "

" Bisa berikan telpon ini padanya. Ibu ingin berbicara " Jungkook menyerahkan handhonenya pada Taehyung yang diterima dengan bingung, namun Taehyung tetap menerimanya dan menempelkan layar datar itu di telinganya. Jungkook menghapus air matanya. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak mendekati Taehyung dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat

" Iya Ibu ? "

" Bagaimana kabarmu nak ? meskipun Jungkook sudah mengatakan baik – baik saja tapi Ibu tak puas sebelum mendengar jawaban langsung darimu " Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tubuh mungil Jungkook yang memeluknya dengan erat.

" Aku baik – baik saja Bu, Jungkook juga " jawabnya pelan

" Ibu berdoa kalian selalu bahagia. Taehyung-ah bisakah ibu meminta sesuatu "

" Iya apa itu ibu "

" Tolong jaga jungkook. Dia adalah anak ibu yang paling berharga, sayangi dia dan bahagiakan dia. Apa permintaan sederhana ibu ini bisa kau wujudkan " suara lembut serta lirih ibu Jungkook membuat sesuatu dalam diri Taehyung bergetar dan mengabulkan hal itu. Bukan karena sang ibu melainkan karena sosok namja mungil itu sendiri.

" Baiklah, Ibu bisa percayakan dia padaku "

" Terima kasih Taehyung-ah " setelah mengatakan kalimat itu sambungan terputus. Taehyung menaruh handphone milik Jungkook di nakas. Tangannya mengelus helaian surai kelam membuat sang pemilik sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya

" Ibu sudah mematikannya ? " tanya Jungkook pelan

" Aku merindukannya hyung "

Setelahnya yang terjadi adalah lengan Taehyung yang menenggelamkan tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Seharian mereka hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa niatan keluar dan menikmati pemandangan pantai yang amat disukai Jungkook

Berbaring seharian dengan istrimu yang selalu ada didekapanmu tidak salah bukan. Malah terkesan menyenangkan bagi Taehyung

.

Tak terasa sudah 6 hari mereka berada disini. Besok saat matahari kembali pada perpaduannya mereka berdua harus pergi meninggalkan tempat indah ini. Jungkook maupun Taehyung begitu menikmatinya. Semua yang berada disini membuat mereka benar – benar terkesan

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung

Saat ini malam. Angin berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh Taehyung. Namja manis ini menggesekkan hidungnya bersikap manja pada tubuh didepannya

" Apakah kau kesini hanya untuk memelukku hm ? bukankah kau sangat tertarik dengan lautan bercahaya itu " sindir Taehyung saat dirasa Jungkook hanya diam saja tanpa berceloteh ini dan itu tentang pantai yang bercahaya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini

Jungkook menggesekkan kepalanya kembali sebelum melangkah dan berhenti tepat didepan Taehyung. kedua mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung dengan sebal

" Aku kan ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan hyung sambil menikmati pemandangan itu. Tanpa ocehanku agar tampak romantic. Ehhhh " Jungkook segera menutup mulutnya saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namja mungil itu buru – buru membalikkan badan menghadap pantai, dan berjalan agak menjauh memunggungi Taehyung. Jungkook sungguh merutuki mulutnya yang asal ceplos. Kini wajah namja manis itu terasa terbakar karena malu

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak menarik pinggang namja manis dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung

" Ohh jadi Jungkookie ingin seperti itu ? " tanya Taehyung jail. Kepala bersurai ruby itu mendekati wajah Jungkook membuat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat. Maniknya bergerak menelusuri wajah Taehyung hingga berhenti di bibir pemuda itu. Entah kenapa Jungkook sangat ingin menyentuhnya dan keinginannya terkabul saat tangannya yang bergerak tanpa perintah menyentuh bibir tebal itu

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook dalam saat namja itu mendaratkan telunjukunya dibibirnya. Dengan iseng Taehyung mengecup serta menjilat jari tersebut membuat sang pemilik tersadar dan segera menarik jarinya

" Ughh hyung aku tidak bermaksud.. eung " Jungkook menggerakkan bola matanya kesana – kemari menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang membuat jantungnya berdebar

Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan memaksa namja kelinci itu untuk menatap matanya. Dengan sedikit gugup, Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung. Manik beningnya dapat melihat manik mata Taehyung yang memantulkan wajahnya

" Jungkookie sepertinya aku benar – benar mencintaimu " ungkap Taehyung secara gamblang membuat Jungkook tak dapat menahan rona wajahnya

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyumannya. Jungkook selalu menyukai pernyataan cinta Taehyung kepadanya. Itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya

" Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu " Jungkook tak tahu mengapa ia begitu gampang mengucapkan cintanya. Tanpa ragu, tanpa gugup. Terlihat dari pancaran maniknya yang begitu yakin, sungguh – sungguh serta tulus

Taehyung tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Bibir tebalnya mendarat dipermukaan pipi mulus Jungkook. Mencium kedua pipi namja manis itu dengan sayang

" Terima kasih telah menungguku dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku " ucap Taehyung tulus. Kedua dahi mereka sudah saling tertempel menyebabkan Taehyung maupun jungkook dapat merasakan hembusan napas pasangannya

Jungkook tersenyum amat manis. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram lengan Taehyung lembut meluapkan sesuatu yang begitu mendebarkan didadanya

Kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu. Menghantarkan kehangatan di tengah angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook mendekat. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala anak itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Dirinya hanya memajamkan matanya saat taehyung melumat bibirnya bahkan sesekali namja itu menggigit bibir mungilnya menyebabkan erangan lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya. Taehyung langsung melesatkan lidahnya saat bibir Jungkook terbuka. Menjilat serta mengabsen gigi – gigi namja manis tersebut

" Eunghh " Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung saat dirasa kakinya mulai melemas. Bibirnya bergerak kaku membalas setiap ciuman Taehyung diatas bibirnya.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah Jungkook memukul dasanya tanda bahwa namja kelinci itu kehabisan napas.

Taehyung memang melepaskan ciuman mereka tapi ia masih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Jungkook. Manik matanya meneliti wajah Jungkook yang nampak seksi dengan bibir agak tebal –efek lumatannya– dan sedikit terbuka demi meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah suaminya yang amat tampan sedang memperhatikan … ahh apakah Jungkook salah bila ia mengatakan kalau Taehyung memperhatikan bibirnya

" Hyung " Jungkook memanggil taehyung yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh namja didepannya. Beberapa kali ia memanggil Taehyung yang entah melamunkan apa sambil-menatap-bibirnya-intens. Ugh Jungkook malu mengakuinya. Namja mungil itupun mencubit pinggang Taehyung membuatnya mengaduh

" Akhh sakit Jungkook " Jungkook nyengir tanpa dosa saat Taehyung menatapnya agak tajam.

" Hehehe maaf hyung "

Kemudian Jungkook melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung. Tangannya menarik tangan Taehyung dan berlari kecil mendekati bibir pantai

Jungkook ingat awal tujuan kesini untuk melihat fenomena 'The Sea Of Star'. Dimana setiap ombak datang dan menghasilkan riak air, maka cahaya biru dan hijau terang benerang menghiasi bibir pantai pulau ini.

" Kau menyukainya ? " tanya Taehyung saat mengamati wajah berbinar milik Jungkook. Namja manis itu memainkan tangannya dalam air menyebabkan air laut itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang indah

" Suka Hyung. Suka sekali " Jungkook menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung. Terlalu larut dengan kegiatannya hingga ia melupakan eksistensi taehyung

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Menatap semua kegiatan jungkook tanpa niat mengganggunya.

Biarkanlah malam ini ia membiarkan Jungkook bermain sendiri. Nanti saat mereka pulang kepenginapan Taehyung akan memberi sedikit hukuman kecil untuk kelinci nakal itu

Smirk tipis terpasang dibibir Taehyung saat rencana – rencana itu menghinggapi kepalanya

.

" Ah hyung aku lelah " Jungkook langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas Kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Jungkook membuka kedua belah bibirnya, meraup oksigen yang seolah - olah menipis di paru – parunya.

Taehyung memasuki kamar mereka dengan langkah santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke celana membuatnya nampak lebih keren bila Jungkook melihatnya. Sayang namja manis itu memejamkan matanya diatas ranjang mereka

Manik tajamnya menatap tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring dengan posisi yang umm bisa dikatakan menggoda ? Bagaimana tak dikatakan begitu bila namja kelinci itu membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Celana pendek yang digunakannya mengekspos paha putih mulus milik sang istri. Kedua mata bulat itu terpejam dengan kedua belah bibir yang agak terbuka. Wajahnya memerah entah karena apa, Taehyung tak mengetahuinya. Yang pasti semua itu benar – benar menggoda batin seorang Kim Taehyung

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dengan pelan dan hati – hati. Ia tak ingin membuat namja mungil itu menyadari keberadaannya. Taehyung sedikit merangkak untuk menindih tubuh Jungkook dan memerangkap tubuh itu dalam kukungannya

Jungkook yang merasakan beban berlebihan diatas tubuhnya segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Manik kelincinya langsung bertubrukan dengan manik tajam milik Taehyung. Entah perasaan jungkook atau memang Taehyung terlihat 'hot' sekali malam ini

Bluss

Sontak pemikiran yang tadi hinggap dikepalanya membuat kedua pipi Jungkook meroda. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Taehyung, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa menyadari kalau tindakannya bisa membangunkan monster yang selama ini tertidur

" Jungkookie " suara bariton Taehyung membuat getaran di dada Jungkook semakin kencang. Namja kelinci itu tanpa sadar bergerak tak nyaman dibawah kukungan tubuh Taehyung diatasnya

" Ne hyung " jawabnya lembut selembut kapas membuat Taehyung merasakan gejolak nafsu mengelilingi tubuhnya

" Apa aku boleh memintanya ? " tanya Taehyung halus. Jungkook yang mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Kedua pipinya sudah memerah sempurna saat bayangan – bayangan _itu_ menghinggapi otaknya

" Bolehkah ? " tanya taehyung lagi

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Toh ini memang kewajibannya kan ? kewajiban seorang istri untuk melayani suaminya

Ughh Jungkook benar – benar dibuat gila hanya untuk memikirkannya

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama. Taehyung langsung mendaratkan ciuman – ciuman lembut di wajahnya dan berakhir pada bibir merah milik Jungkook

Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan pelan. Menikmati rasa manis yang menjadi candunya.

Jungkook yang berada dibawah hanya pasrah menerima setiap sentuhan di lekuk tubuhnya. Namja mungil itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung. Matanya terpejam guna menikmati sensasi aneh namun nikmat yang menghinggapi tubuhnya

" Akhh mhh " bibir Jungkook sedikit terbuka saat Taehyung mencubit nipplenya dari luar. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Taehyung langsung memasukkan lidahnya dalam goa hangat Jungkook. Menjilat bahkan menghisap lidah yang lebih muda

Jungkook semakin gelisah dibawah kukungan tubuh Taehyung. Keringat mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka saat Taehyung menyentuh sesuatu diantara kakinya. Matanya memandang sayu wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar. Entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah tak mengenakan pakaian masing – masing

Taehyung menelusuri lekuk tubuh namja dibawahnya dengan tatapan kagum. Tubuh mungil ini adalah miliknya, tubuh yang mulai saat ini sampai malaikat nyawa menjemputnya nanti hanya untuk disentuhnya. Bukan untuk orang lain

Jemarinya mengusap permukaan kulit Jungkook yang halus membuahkan desahan halus keluar dari mulut si kelinci manis.

" Nghh hyung " Jungkook sudah tak peduli. Namja mungil itu langsung menyerang bibir Taehyung dengan ganas. Nafsu sudah benar – benar menguasai tubuh dan akalnya

Taehyung yang menerima serangan dadakan hanya menyeringai tipis. Tangannya tidak pernah lelah menyentuh titik – titik sensitive yang ada ditubuh Jungkook

" Ahhh eunggg " Jungkook mengerang pelan merasakan sesuatu memasuki holenya. Seperti jari ahh benar itu memang jari telunjuk milik Taehyung.

" Akhhh hyunghh nghhh " Jungkook tak dapat menahan desahannya. Ia melepas ciumannya dan membuka mulutnya menyerukan nama taehyung dengan suara merdunya membuat namja yang berada diatasnya semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh jungkook

Taehyung menusuk – nusukkan jarinya dalam hole sempit milik Jungkook membuat sang empunya merapatkan kakinya. Jungkook mendesah makin keras saat salah satu tangan Taehyung mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menaruhnya dipundak Taehyung membuat jari itu menusuknya makin dalam

" Hyung ~ Taetae hyung nghh " Jungkook menggigit telunjuknya tanpa sadar. Kedua manik kelincinya yang biasanya terlihat polos itu menatap nakal kedua manik mata Taehyung. Cantik dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan

Tak dapat menahan hasratnya lebih lama. Taehyung segera mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Jungkook yang masih terlihat sempit. Namja tampan itu mengocok benda kebanggaannya sejenak dan mengarahkan pada hole Jungkook yang berkedut minta diisi

" Hyung akan memasukkannya. Kalau kookie kesakitan gigit pundak hyung. Arachi ? " ucap Taehyung lembut.

" Ne hyung hh " Jungkook mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Merangkul leher Taehyung dan menumpukan dagunya pada pundak namja tersebut

Setelah merasa Jungkook menemukan tempat yang nyaman, Taehyung langsung memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentak membuat Jungkook secara reflek menggigit bahu Taehyung dengan keras.

" Shh " Taehyung meringis pelan merasakan sakit dipundaknya. Namun ia tahu sakit yang dirasakannya tak sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan Jungkook

" Hiks Appo hiks keluarkan hhh hyung sakit shh " Jungkook menangis merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa amat sakit. Cairan bening berlomba – lomba keluar dari manik matanya membuat bahu Taehyung basah oleh air matanya

" Sstt tenanglah Kookie " Taehyung mengelus surai jungkook dengan lembut. Bibirnya sesekali mengecup kepala sang istri guna menenangkannya

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Taehyung. Wajahnya yang memerah dengan lelehan air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya terlihat imut dimata Taehyung. Namja mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Taehyung dengan singkat

" Bergeraklah hyung " ucapnya serak

Selanjutnya yang terdegar hanyalah desahan penuh nikmat yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Membelah suasana malam yang sepi dengan suara – suara indah yang saling bersahut – sahutan menyebut nama pasangannya dengan penuh cinta. Serta deritan ranjang yang menunjukkan bahwa malam ini benar – benar panas untuk Taehyung maupun Jungkook

.

Nyanyian burung pagi membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur indahnya. Tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari secara langsung

Jungkook menyentuh tangan besar yang bertengger manis diperutnya. Sesekali namja manis itu menepuk tangan Taehyung pelan

" Hyung bangun. Sudah pagi " Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. Namun sepertinya jungkook menyesali pergerakannya karena membuat tubuhnya terasa nyeri apalagi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wajahnya merona hebat mengingat kejadian panas mereka semalam. Jungkook langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Taehyung membuat namja tampan itu mengerang pelan

" Kookie kau sudah bangun " suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Taehyung terasa begitu seksi dipendengaran Jungkook. Namja manis itu sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya guna menatap wajah tampan sang suami

" Morning hyung " Jungkook tersenyum menyapa Taehyung. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada pipi sang suami sebelum mengecupnya kilat

Taehyung membalas mengecup kening Jungkook dan tersenyum untuk namja manis itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Jungkook seolah tak mengijinkannya beranjak dari ranjang

" Hyung kita pulang nanti sore ? " tanya Jungkook sambil memainkan telunjuknya di dada telanjang milik Taehyung. Menggambar bentuk abstrak ditengah menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang suami

" Iya kita terbang pukul 3 sore " desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang membengkak. Jungkook sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya menatap taehyung dengar biir mengerucut

" Padahal aku ingin melihat sunset terakhir kita disini. Kenapa kita tidak ambil penerbangan malam hyung saja. Ya yay a ~ " bujuk Jungkook. Kedua matanya mengerjap lucu membuat yang lebih tua tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya

" Tidak bisa sayang "

Jungkook menghela napas kecewa. Ia kembali menatap dada bidang Taehyung menikmati waktu mereka berdua pagi ini

Taehyung berkali – kali mengecup kepala Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia benar – benar merasa beruntung Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan Jungkook. Yah walaupun hubungan mereka tidak baik diawalnya setidaknya Taehyung berusaha memperbaikinya dan ia merasa bahagia saat ini. Dan ia yakin Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook membuat kedua manik mereka saling bertubrukan. Dalam beberapa sekon selanjutnya mereka hanya terdiam melihat refleksi wajah mereka yang terpantul dengan jelas di manik pasangannya masing – masing

" Saranghae Kookie "

" Nado saranghae hyung "

Keduanya tersenyum manis sebelum yang lebih tua mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook. Tak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel menyalurkan cinta mereka yang begitu membuncah

Terkadang mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu begitu sulit. Banyak rintangan yang begitu menyiksa untuk mendapatkan kata sederhana tersebut

Kata sederhana yang bisa membuat orang tersenyum lepas tanpa memikirkan beban dunia

Jungkook telah berusaha mendapatkan hati Taehyung dengan kelembutan dan kesabarannya. Kini ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu secara nyata saat seseorang yang dicintainya juga mencintainya.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah jungkook dengan halus

" Aku tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengatakan kata cinta padamu Kookie. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu "

Sebuah kata yang bisa mengantarkan seseorang pada kebahagiaannya yaitu _cinta_

.

.

.

END

Huwee apa kabar semua ? lama gak nongol dan akhirnya nongol dengan chapter terakhir. Sedih sih tapi akhirnya Vkook berakhir dengan bahagia

Kasih tepuk tangan coba *prokprok. Heheheh

Dan akhirnya aku bikin adegan ranjang asdfghjkl -.- maaf yah kalo jelek. Maklum amatiran :v

 **Omake**

Several months later

Dukk dukk dukk

" Hyung ! Taetae hyung … "

Jungkook nampak melangkahkan kakinya tergesa memasuki rumah. Manik kelincinya berkeliling guna mencari keberadaan namja yang menjadi suami dan ayah bagi anaknya

Wait… anak ? Ya Jungkook baru saja pulang dari dokter dan mengetahui kabar gembira ini

Taehyung yang baru selesai mandi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya karena mendengar teriakan Jungkook

Jungkook langsung menubruk tubuh Taehyung dan memeluknya erat membuat tubuh Taehyung sedikit oleng kebelakang

" Hei Hei ada ap… "

" Aku hamil hyung. Hamil…. " Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan buliran – buliran air yang kini membasahi wajahnya.

Namja kelinci itu terlalu bahagia akan kehadiran anggota baru dalam keluarganya beberapa bulan lagi. Taehyung yang masih tak percaya melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan menatap manik sang istri

" Benarkah ? " Jungkook menganggukkan wajahnya semangat menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Senyum terukir di bibir keduanya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak mengelus perut Jungkook yang terlihat masih datar dan akan bertambah besar bulan demi bulan

" Tumbuhlah dengan sehat didalam sini sayang. Appa menunggu kehadiranmu "

Cupp

Taehyung menunduk mengecup perut Jungkook sejenak sebelum beralih pada bibir Jungkook.

" I Love you baby "

" Nado hyung "

.

END beneran wks

Buat semua yang udah review, fav ataupun follows makasih banget *cupin atu atu

Makasih udah ngasih semangat sampe dichapter terakhir dan semoga gak mengecewakan karena nunggu lama hehehe

Oh ya ini rencana sih. Ada yang tertarik sama side story of painful relationship ? rencananya aku bikin jongin x … (masih dirahasiakan hehehe)

Kalo banyak yang berminat bakal aku post. Udah itu ada

Love u all

 **Big Thank's to**

 **[ ] [YulJeon] [utsukushii02] [definn] [Afyb] [Kim991] [gbrlchnerklhn] [tayhyung] [Pra] [ByunBaekh614] [milapriscella25] [Vookie] [Kookiestaetae] [Albino's Deer] [Riska971] [Nisrinaff127] [Reechan07] [Guest] [susu murni nasional tenetnet tet tet] [Cheryl894] [kookies] [diannurmayasari15] [Jung Jn] [jvjmita] [Nyonya Jung][namefake] [Ichimaru Kyoshiro] [chyper69] [KPOPfics] [Han Eun Kyo] [ChiminChim] [nam mingyu] [chanbaekyu] [ ] [Yeka] [Dvkookie] [ismisofifia] [** **park seo gi** **]** **[Kim991]** **[** **Melinda Jikook9597] [Vkookdaily] [VampireDPS] [Han Hyeji] [maknaehehso] [TyaWuryWK] [kookievita99] [akmy] [VkookKookV] [El JungTae99] [parkyounghae] [Suni380] [ulyalenivk3001][** **michaelchildhood** **]** **[** **junghoney17** **] [** **ainiajkook** **] [** **vkimtae** **] [** **yxnghua** **] [** **cookiesnyamphi** **][** **taehyungkece** **] [c** **ookiesnyamphi** **] [** **JeonJeonzKim** **]** **[** **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** **] [** **] [** **kyuminmi** **]** **[** **cluekey6800** **]** **[E** **l YienJin422** **]** **[** **YM424** **] [** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **]** **[J** **ung Hae Joo** **] [Syupit] [Shanaxkim] [YM424] [Bulletproof RedRose] [Li3dyanssyahwa] [Amalia462] [XiayuweLiu] [Wijayanti682] [Xihanvi947] [Suni Mozaa]** **[frezee vkook] [** **Richie Agatha Jr** **] [** **Phcxxi** **] [** **Rie Chocolatos] [** **Hastin99** **]** **[** **Zee] [** **KyungHyunSung** **] [** **kimiyukifernand** **] [** **Khasabat04** **] [** **wijayanti628** **] [** **chryperz0130** **] [** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **] [** **Strawbaekberry** **] [** **ByunBaekh614** **]** **[** **exoinmylove** **] [** **taekookisreal** **] [** **Homin lover]** **[** **Sinta669** **] [** **Yijoongie Park** **] [** **auliaMRQ** **] [** **yoo jay hyeon** **] [** **yfriend** **]** **[** **komomiki21** **] [** **ismisofifia** **] [** **Hantu Just In** **]** **[** **exoinmylove** **]** **[** **ayalien** **]** **[** **Hastin99** **] [** **polkadinski** **] [** **leenahaeby71** **] [** **rh] [** **Rie Chocolatos] [** **Yijoongie Park** **]**


End file.
